Sin Darse Cuenta
by Nelletha
Summary: Después de derrotar a Voldemort, algunas cosas cambian... pero ellos son los mismos de siempre. Ya liberado de la amenaza de Voldemort, Harry descubre cosas que habían estado ocultas hasta entonces y que ahora salen a la luz... sin darse cuenta. H/Hr
1. Grimmauld Place

_**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia, mucho me temo que no poseo ni a Harry, ni a ninguno de los personajes de la siguiente historia. Más que nada porque son todos de Jotaká y porque si fueran míos sería rica xD. Pero la historia es mía. ¡Que la disfruteis!_

* * *

**  
I. Grimmauld Place**

La luz chisporroteó durante unos instantes y se apagó. Harry levantó la vista del Profeta y miro al techo. Alzó la varita y la encendió, iluminando la cocina, y dejando el periódico encima de la mesa se puso en pie, alerta. Le pareció oír un ruido extraño procedente del pasillo, y sintió como los pelos se le ponían de punta en la nuca. ¿Lo habría encontrado algún mortífago fugitivo? Desde que derrotara a Voldemort, apenas unas semanas antes, vivía con el constante temor de que la historia aún no hubiera acabado, de que alguno de los seguidores del ya muerto Señor Tenebroso le encontrara, sediento de venganza, y aquel fuera el fin. Le parecía una idea absurda que después de todo lo que había pasado un mortífago pudiera encontrarlo y acabar con él, simplemente por haber bajado la guardia después del cumplimiento de la profecía. De modo que desde entonces, y a pesar de que siempre había pasado que después de derrotar a Voldemort la tranquilidad le llegaría, se mantenía cauto y alerta.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, empuñando la varita delante de sí, con el corazón acelerado y un sudor frío en el cuello. Empujó la puerta con una mano y apuntó al pasillo con decisión. Se oyó un débil chillido de sobresalto y Harry ahogó también un grito.

- ¡Kreacher! - exclamó, bajando la varita -. Me has dado un susto de muerte… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Hogwarts…

- Y lo estaba, Señor… Kreacher solo venía a ver que tal estaba el Amo. A Kreacher no le gusta dejar al Amo sólo en la casa, Kreacher preferiría cuidar del Amo y no de todos esos mocosos - gruño el elfo, después de hacer una reverencia. Harry le sonrío, volviendo a la cocina.

- Reparo - murmuró apuntando con la varita a la bombilla, que volvió a iluminar la estancia -. Ya lo se Kreacher, pero sabes que no paso mucho tiempo en esta casa y no quisiera que tú estuvieras aquí solo, encerrado - mintió Harry. Lo cierto es que sí pasaba mucho tiempo en Grimmauld Place, pero prefería estar solo, aún tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. No sería una buena compañía para el elfo, y no quería condenarle a pasar más tiempo del que ya había pasado dando vueltas en la vieja casa de los Black -. En el colegio hay otros elfos y no tardarás en acostumbrarte, ya verás. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, por cierto?

- Kreacher oyó a la Profesora McGonagall decirle a uno de los retratos de su despacho que el Amo estaba descansando en la casa mientras limpiaba la chimenea, Señor - respondió el elfo, dirigiéndose resueltamente a los fogones y sacando una tetera -. ¿Quiere el Amo algo?

- ¿Eh? No, no, déjalo, no importa - le dijo Harry, distraído momentáneamente al pensar que McGonagall informaba a Dumbledore de sus movimientos.

- Sí importa, el Amo no puede estar sin los cuidados de Kreacher… A saber qué come el Amo, como se cuida. ¿Quiere un té? - pregunto Kreacher, que estaba ya preparándolo sin esperar la respuesta. Harry, al ver el empeño del elfo, se resignó. A ese paso, entre la Señora Weasley y Kreacher Harry pensó que acabaría prefiriendo las atenciones de la primera. Cuando se hubo bebido dos tazas y media de te bajo la atenta mirada de la criatura Harry se levantó de la mesa y se puso la capa.

- Kreacher, me voy de nuevo… ya te dije que no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, estaba solo de paso, realmente - volvió a mentir, ya que ordenarle al elfo marcharse sería descortés y Harry no quería herir sus sentimientos haciéndole creer que no quería que se quedase -. Será mejor que vuelvas a Hogwarts, puede que pasen semanas hasta que regrese - añadió, pensando en ir a dar un paseo por un parque cercano que había y estar de vuelta en un par de horas. El elfo hundió los hombros y vació lo que quedaba en la tetera lentamente.

- ¿Avisará el Amo a Kreacher si le necesita? - pregunto, receloso.

- Por supuesto - se apresuró a asegurarle Harry, encaminándose a la puerta principal - Cuídate, Kreacher - le dijo, pasando una mano por la pequeña cabeza del elfo.

- Adiós, Amo - dijo él, haciéndole otra reverencia. Harry abrió la puerta y bajó los pocos escalones sin mirar atrás. Cuando cerró la verja negra tras su espalda escuchó un débil ¡crac! procedente del interior de la casa. Pensando en dar esa vuelta de todos modos, para asegurarse, Harry echó a andar hacia un parque que estaba a un par de manzanas de allí. Lo cierto es que desde que se enfrentara a Voldemort eran pocas las personas con las que había querido estar, aunque de repente eran muchas las que querían estar con él. Sin embargo, cuando se instaló en Grimmauld Place se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener que preocuparse por eso. Lo que en su día había sido el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix ahora estaba vacío. Tanto Lupin como Tonks habían perdido la vida aquella terrible noche, Ojoloco tampoco se quedaría nunca más a cenar, y Sirius… Harry ya había aceptado que Sirius nunca volvería a pasear por la casa que antaño había sido suya. En cuanto a los Weasleys, estaban todos de viaje familiar en Rumanía, descansando, reponiéndose. La pérdida de Fred había supuesto un durísimo golpe para todos, un golpe que ni el regreso de Percy ni el recién anunciado embarazo de Fleur habían conseguido apagar. Harry apenas había podido mirar a la cara a los señores Weasley en el funeral, sintiéndose casi mareado por la culpa. Y sin duda, había sido mucho peor ver a Ted.

Cuando fue a la casa de los Tonks para darle el pésame a su madre, y vio al niño tumbado en su cuna, a Harry casi se le cayó el mundo. Tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al brazo de Hermione, casi tambaleándose. Fue ver a Teddy, que ya empezaba a aprender a sonreír, y sentir cómo le escocían los ojos. No recordaba haber reaccionado así antes, pero en ese momento le golpeó como nunca que aquel niño crecería exactamente como había crecido él: echando de menos a unos padres que jamás conocería, que Voldemort le había arrebatado antes incluso de lo que podría recordar. Le habló al niño al oído, mientras éste le cogía las gafas y se entretenía jugueteando con ellas con sus deditos, y le prometió ser para él el padre que nunca tendría, mantener cada día el recuerdo de sus padres vivo, significar para él todo lo que Sirius había significado para Harry.

Mientras entraba en el parque y lo pensaba, Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que les había costado aquella victoria, de lo amarga que le sabía. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra, mirando el cielo anaranjado y violáceo del anochecer. Se sentía al menos consolado porque todo hubiera terminado al fin, por saber que Voldemort no podría hacer ya más daño. Por eso y porque tanto Ron como Hermione hubieran salido ilesos de aquel viaje infernal, de aquella batalla. Si algo les hubiera pasado a alguno de los dos… sabía que eso era lo único que nunca hubiera podido aguantar. Había perdido a demasiada gente: sus padres, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore… la gente que más le había importado. Excepto Ron y Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar que ellos habían sido realmente su familia, sus razones para vivir, para luchar, para sonreír. Era en ellos en quienes pensaba cuando realizaba un patronus, en ellos cuando se dirigía, aterrado, al encuentro de la muerte en el Bosque Prohibido. Sin ellos, él no sería nadie, nada, y al pensarlo, en vez de sentirse mal, Harry sonrío.

Le sacó de sus pensamientos el sonido de un aleteo. Alzó de nuevo la vista para ver a un cárabo común dirigirse hacia él, portando un pequeño rollo de pergamino. Harry miró alrededor, asegurándose de que no había ningún muggle cerca, y desató la carta de la pata del ave, que se quedó quieta apoyada en el respaldo del banco. Desenrolló el pergamino y distinguió la suave caligrafía de Hermione, con una sonrisa.

_  
Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal estás? Como sabes, yo he aprovechado estas semanas para ir a buscar de nuevo a mis padres y contarles todo. Al principio se enfadaron conmigo por haberles desmemorizado, pero cuando comprendieron que lo había hecho por ellos y que todo había pasado me perdonaron. De todas formas, le habían cogido cariño a Australia, y para descansar nos quedamos allí un tiempo más. Siento no haberte escrito antes, pero con toda la organización de la mudanza no he tenido tiempo. ¡Nos volvemos a Inglaterra! Ya tenía ganas de regresar, y además así podremos vernos, que desde que nos despedimos de Ron y de Ginny no he sabido casi nada de ti. Ron me escribió la semana pasada, parece ser que estar allí con Charlie está sentándoles bien después de lo de Fred… Es terrible. A veces se me hace raro pensar que ya no voy a volver a verle haciendo de las suyas con George. Entonces, ¿nos vemos cuando vuelva? Llego a Londres el lunes de la semana que viene, podemos vernos el martes. Si te viene bien, dime hora y lugar._

_Un abrazo, Hermione._

_Pd: Mis padres te envían muchos recuerdos._

Harry se palpó los bolsillos en busca de alguna pluma, pero no hubo suerte. Guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo y miró a la lechuza.

- Necesito que envíes la respuesta… - le dijo, ya que aún no había comprado una lechuza nueva. El recuerdo de Hedwig aún le dolía, y comprar otra lechuza le parecía casi una traición a su memoria. Se puso en pie y se apresuró hacia la salida del parque, al tiempo que el ave alzaba el vuelo y lo seguía desde el cielo. Cuando Harry entraba por la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ya habían aparecido las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Sirius y descubrió al cárabo encaramado al armario de madera, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros. Harry se sentó en el escritorio y sacando un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tinta escribió rápidamente la contestación para Hermione.

_  
Querida Hermione:_

_Me alegra saber que estás bien, y también tus padres. Y es genial que volváis a Inglaterra, es cierto que hace mucho que no te veo. Me encantaría quedar el martes. ¿Te parece bien en el Caldero Chorreante a las 5? Yo estaré allí, si tienes algún problema con la hora o el lugar dímelo._

_Hasta pronto, Harry._

_Pd: Devuélveles los recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte._

Cuando la tuvo escrita, enrolló la carta y la ató con cuidado a la pata de la displicente lechuza, que seguía mirándole con fijeza.

- Mándasela de vuelta a Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? - le pidió Harry, y la lechuza alzó el vuelo y salió por la ventana abierta. Harry la estuvo mirando hasta que la negrura se la tragó. Se tumbó en la cama, alegre por la perspectiva de ver a su mejor amiga, y se relajó poco a poco. Lo cierto es que le apetecía mucho verla. Desde que acabaran con Voldemort no habían podido verse mucho, ni tampoco a Ron. Los tres pasaron toda la semana siguiente en la Madriguera, consumidos por el cansancio y el dolor, y también levemente por el alivio. Harry aprovechó para pasar tiempo con Ginny, a la que no había visto apenas en el último año, pero después de todo lo que había pasado era la compañía de Ron y Hermione la que más ansiaba. De todas formas, pasada esa primera semana la familia estaba tan hundida que cuando recibieron la invitación de Charlie para pasar una temporada en Rumanía con él la habían aceptado sin dudar. Por supuesto habían invitado a Harry y Hermione, pero ella tenía que ir a ver aún a sus padres, y Harry, por alguna razón, se sentía incómodo ante la perspectiva de hacer ese viaje con los Weasley. De algún modo, comprendió que era algo que debían vivir como familia y nada más. De modo que se quedó en Grimmauld Place, visitado de vez en cuando por Kingsley Shackelbolt, cuando sus deberes como nuevo ministro le dejaban algún rato libre, o por la madre de Tonks, Andrómeda, que iba a verle con el bebé. Se revolvió en la cama, llevándose una mano a la frente y acariciando la cicatriz. Había pensado en volver a Hogwarts, visitarlo, pasar allí unos días si podía. Ver a Hagrid. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la idea… Al fin y al cabo regresaría a Hogwarts tarde o temprano, tanto él como Ron, y por supuesto Hermione, habían estado de acuerdo en terminar su educación mágica y cursar el séptimo curso, siempre y cuando la profesora McGonagall no se lo impidiera. Harry, de todas formas, sabía que no lo haría. Pero hasta septiembre faltaban aún semanas, y Harry echaba de menos el castillo con cada fibra de su ser… ¿Pero qué sentido tendría ir al colegio sin Ron y Hermione? Podría soportar un Hogwarts sin Dumbledore, pero no sin ellos.

La impaciencia se apoderaba de él ahora que sabía que iba a encontrarse por lo menos con Hermione, y tampoco podía esperar a ver a Ron. El rostro de Ginny apareció en su mente de pronto y sonrío con cariño al oscuro techo. La había echado de menos durante su viaje en busca de los Horcruxes, pero cuando estuvo de nuevo con ella descubrió que no era por añorar su compañía, sino sobre todo por no saber si ella se encontraba bien o no. Se había preocupado mucho por cómo estaría, y sin embargo, durante aquellas semanas se dio cuenta de que podía vivir sin ella. A pesar de todo nunca la había necesitado realmente, algo que le alegraba porque eso la había puesto a salvo de Voldemort. Seguía queriéndola, y sin embargo a veces se sentía distanciado de ella. Suponía que se trataba del tiempo que habían pasado separados, de modo que no le preocupaba realmente. En cuanto los Weasley volvieran de Rumanía podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido y Harry intentaría ser feliz. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido, dándole vueltas a las cosas, pensando en Ron y en Hermione, en Ginny, en Fred, en el pequeño Teddy Lupin… y en Voldemort.

* * *

_  
Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, pero mañana subiré el siguiente. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, ¡dejadme un review! Bueno, podéis dejármelo también si no os ha gustado xP. ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Nelletha**


	2. El Callejón Diagón

_**Disclaimer: **Como supondreis Rowling no me ha vendido los derechos de HP (ni ella, ni la Warner, ni nadie), así que siguen sin ser míos. Una vez dejado esto claro, aunque no creo que nadie tuviera dudas xD, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.  
_

* * *

**  
II. El Callejón Diagón**

Los siguientes días pasaron de forma lenta y pesada para Harry, que no abandonó el número doce de Grimmauld Place ni siquiera para volver a pasear por Londres, una de sus mayores ocupaciones durante las últimas semanas. El domingo recibió la visita de Kingsley Shackelbolt, nuevo Ministro de Magia, que se demoró lo suficiente para contarle a Harry cómo iban las cosas en el Ministerio, declinando la invitación de Harry para quedarse a comer. Al parecer, había mucho que arreglar en el Ministerio, muchos departamentos que renovar, muchos cargos que suplir, muchos juicios y muchas personas que se acercaban a quejarse, a felicitar o simplemente a curiosear.

- Estamos hasta arriba de trabajo, Harry. En menudo momento se ha ido Arthur, por las barbas de Merlín. La verdad es que se nota mucho su ausencia, su secretario no ha parado de trabajar, y su sustituto está bajo una fuerte presión - Kingsley suspiró, bebiendo de la taza de café que sí que había aceptado -. Pero la verdad es que se merecía mucho este descanso, con todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años. Ya le dije que no tuviera prisa por volver, que cuando regresara el Ministerio entero le recibiría con los brazos abiertos. ¡Y así será! A pesar del cansancio nunca he visto a la gente más esperanzada.

Harry sonrío, imaginándose el Ministerio en plena ebullición, con gente de arriba para abajo, trabajando incansablemente pero liberada de esa tensión, de ese miedo de volver a casa y encontrar la Marca Tenebrosa sobre ella.

- Me alegro mucho, Kingsley. Y además, ¿quién mejor para dirigirlo todo que un miembro de la Orden? El Ministerio estará mucho mejor bajo tu gobierno de lo que ha estado con Fudge o Scrimgeour.

- Oh, realmente no es así - dijo Kingsley, con una sonora carcajada -. Da igual quién tenga escrito "ministro" en la puerta de su oficina, es gracias al trabajo conjunto de todas las personas de todos los departamentos gracias a lo cual esto esta saliendo bien. Además, todo esto no habría sido posible sin ti.

- Ya, bueno - respondió Harry, incómodo. No le gustaba mucho tratar el tema, y menos que todo el mundo se empeñara en pensar que todo había sido cosa de Harry, cuando había habido tanta gente detrás de esa victoria. Kingsley lo notó y cambió sutilmente de tema. Después de charlar un rato más sobre el Ministerio y de que Kingsley le ofreciera una vez más un puesto en él (lo cual hacía siempre que hablaban y Harry siempre rechazaba alegando que tenía que terminar sus estudios), el Ministro se marchó, dejando de nuevo a Harry solo.

El martes llegó al fin, mientras Harry notaba que su impaciencia por tener contacto con alguien cercano, como Hermione, crecía por momentos. Se despertó tan temprano que creyó que si pasaba todas las horas que quedaban hasta las cinco encerrado en la casa se volvería loco, de modo que cuando estuvo listo salió a la acera y llamó al autobús noctámbulo. Podría, perfectamente, haber usado la red flu y habría llegado al Caldero Chorreante en menos tiempo del que le había costado llegar a la puerta principal, pero dado que tenía tiempo de sobra decidió coger el autobús y así alargar el trayecto. No era Stan Shunpike el cobrador, esta vez, y Harry ignoró categóricamente la exclamación del joven nuevo cobrador al verle. Ya ni siquiera servía ocultar la cicatriz, puesto que su rostro había salido ya tantas veces en el Profeta que la gente lo reconocía sin necesidad de mirarle la frente. Murmuró con desgana que se dirigía al Callejón Diagón y pagó la cuota lo más rápidamente que pudo. Subió al segundo piso, que por suerte estaba desierto, y se situó en la parte trasera, mirando cómo las ciudades inglesas y sus calles pasaban a toda velocidad ante sus ojos. A pesar de la hora a la que se había despertado, no tenía un ápice de sueño, y no era sólo por los zarandeos del autobús. La idea de disfrutar de un día en compañía de uno de sus dos mejores amigos, de oír la risa y la voz de Hermione, de que le contara qué tal todo por Australia y se sentaran juntos en una mesa a escribirle una carta a Ron, le mantenía en un estado de impaciencia nerviosa que no le permitía relajarse. Parecía mentira que se pusiera así sólo por ver a Hermione, pero era tanto lo que había ansiado la compañía de alguien realmente cercano que no podía evitarlo. Volvió a mirar por enésima vez el reloj que la señora Weasley le había regalado por su diecisiete cumpleaños, un instante antes de oír la voz del joven cobrador murmurar, desde las escaleras.

- El Ca-callejón Diagón es la si-siguiente pa-parada, señor Potter - Harry reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante el nerviosismo del chico y se levantó, bajó al piso de abajo y salió del autobús en cuanto éste se detuvo, sin decir nada más. Le irritaba que algunas personas le trataran como si fuera un semidiós, como si fuera algo más que un chico de diecisiete años. Es cierto que ya había quien lo hacia desde siempre, pero desde que Voldemort muriera la admiración se había convertido en algunos casos en un temor reverencial que a Harry le desagradaba sobremanera.

Entró en el Caldero Chorreante, que ya estaba lleno de magos y brujas que llegaban para hacer sus compras en el Callejón Diagón. Harry saludó a Tom, salio al patio trasero y abrió el túnel que lo conectaba con el mayor reducto de la magia que guardaba Londres. Contempló, contento, cómo el lugar empezaba a recuperarse: cada vez había más tiendas abiertas, menos carteles ministeriales pegados a las paredes, menos listones de madera cegando puertas y ventanas. Este lugar se parecía mucho más al Callejón Diagón que vio por primera vez con once años que a aquel que había visitado el año anterior, lo que le alegró más de lo que podía haber esperado. Pasó toda la mañana paseando por la calle, observando escaparates, entrando en algunas tiendas, intentando pasar desapercibido entre la gente y escuchando sus conversaciones. Cuando tuvo hambre volvió al Caldero Chorreante y se sentó en una esquina a comer, observando, en silencio, la gente que entraba y salía. Cogió un ejemplar del Quisquilloso que encontró en una mesa cercana y se dedicó a leerlo, mirando a ratos a la gente aún por encima de las hojas de la revista. Estaba terminándose un interesante reportaje sobre la cría ilegal de quimeras que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas se empeñaba en encubrir cuando levantó la vista y vio la puerta abrirse. Hermione Granger entró en la taberna, mientras Harry la miraba; su pelo castaño y encrespado, sus ojos grandes, su sonrisa calmada, nada había cambiado en aquellas semanas. Harry no pudo menos que sonreír mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella, a toda velocidad, y la abrazaba con fuerza. La oyó ahogar un chillido de sorpresa, sobresaltada, y luego le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¡Harry! No pensé que estuvieras ya aquí, son sólo las cuatro y media… - dijo ella, con la cara en su hombro, y se separó antes de añadir -. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

Harry soltó una carcajada, una de las primeras en semanas, mientras se separaba para mirarla.

- Llevo aquí desde las nueve de la mañana, aproximadamente - respondió, divertido -. Australia parece haberte sentado bien, estás más morena - le dijo, mientras se dirigían a la barra. Ella enrojeció levemente.

- Me quemé - confesó -. No estoy acostumbrada a tanto sol. El tercer día ya parecía un cangrejo… - sacudió la cabeza, quizá atormentada por el recuerdo, mientras la sonrisa de Harry se hacía aún más amplia -. Dos cervezas de mantequilla, Tom - se volvió para mirar a Harry -. Tú, sin embargo, pareces hasta más pálido de lo habitual.

Tom dejó dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en la barra y Harry las pagó rápidamente, cogió las botellas y se dirigió a la mesa de la esquina en la que había esperado.

- No he salido mucho de Grimmauld Place estas semanas - contesto simplemente, con un encogimiento de hombros. Hermione le miró arrugando el ceño ligeramente.

- Pues deberías. Ahora que no hay que temer ataques a la vuelta de cada esquina deberías relajarte un poco y salir más por ahí.

- ¿Solo? No, gracias. No se, Hermione, no me apetecía mucho… He estado pensando bastante este tiempo, supongo que necesitaba reflexionar - dijo él, con un leve suspiro, dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione puso su mano en el antebrazo de Harry en gesto reconfortante.

- ¿Has estado sólo estas semanas? - preguntó, algo preocupada.

- Claro. Le dije a Kreacher que volviera a Hogwarts, los Weasley están en Rumanía y… bueno, la madre de Tonks me ha visitado a veces con el bebé, y también Kingsley, pero está algo ocupado - dijo en un tono casual, intentando tranquilizar a Hermione. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Decidiendo quizá que sería mejor no preguntar más, optó por cambiar de tema.

- Y bueno, ¿cómo es que estabas tan pronto aquí? ¿Tenías algún recado que hacer?

Harry la miró a los ojos un instante antes de desviar la mirada.

- No, lo cierto es que no. Estaba aquí porque… bueno, porque estaba algo impaciente - dijo, algo avergonzado por lo que ahora le parecía una actitud muy infantil. Vio que ella no sabía a que se refería -. Ya sabes, por verte - añadió. A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y lo miró, con ternura, lo que a él le incómodo levemente.

- Oh, Harry, yo también te he echado de menos - dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa cálida.

- Es que bueno, ya sabes - se apresuró a decir él -, necesitaba tener cerca a alguien que… que me conociera de verdad. Alguien que hubiera estado siempre conmigo. Como tú y Ron. Vosotros pasasteis junto a mi por todo aquello, todos esos años, no os alejasteis de mí - se le hacía difícil explicarse, explicar hasta qué punto después de lo ocurrido se sentía aislado del mundo. Pero Hermione le dirigió una mirada de comprensión y él supo que lo entendía.

- Es normal que ahora te sientas así. Lamento haberme marchado tanto tiempo sabiendo que Ron no estaba aquí, debí volver antes - ella volvió a morderse el labio -. Pero ya estoy aquí y no voy a marcharme más, y cuando vuelva Ron podremos estar los tres, como siempre.

Como siempre, se dijo Harry, bebiendo otro trago de su botella. Los tres, como siempre. Aquello le hizo pensar en algo que no le había preguntado a ninguno de sus amigos pero que le había dado tiempo a pensar durante sus días de encarcelamiento voluntario en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Qué tal con Ron, por cierto? - preguntó Harry, mirándola. Ella enrojeció de nuevo y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que qué tal con Ron? Pues como siempre…

- Oh, vamos, Hermione, ¿por quién me tomas? Si yo mismo estaba delante cuando te lanzaste a sus brazos y le besaste - dijo Harry, con sorna, pero con una curiosa sensación de rabia al pensar en la escena.

- Ya… No lo se, Harry. Lo cierto es que no lo se. Durante la semana que pasamos en la Madriguera hablamos de ello, y, al parecer, yo le gustaba desde hacía tiempo.

- Lo cual era obvio, si me permites la observación - interrumpió él.

- El caso es que yo también pensaba que él me gustaba, bueno, creo que me gusta - dijo, como excusándose -, pero no lo se… A pesar de todo hay algo que no parece encajar. Siempre hemos sido los tres, e incluso él nos abandonó el año pasado - suspiró ella -. Después de hacernos algo así, salir con él me parecía casi una traición a ti. No quiero que entre él y yo haya algo que te excluya, Harry - concluyó ella. Él se sintió levemente calmado al oír esto. Lo cierto es que había pensado sobre ello, y se había dado cuenta del pánico que le producía imaginar que entre Ron y Hermione hubiera algo de lo que él no podía participar. Hermione se llevó la botella a los labios, pensativa.

- Tendré que hablar con él cuando vuelva, a ver que hacemos al final - se encogió de hombros levemente.

Pasaron un largo rato más en la taberna, amparados por la penumbra de su esquina, apurando sus bebidas, mientras se ponían al día. Hermione le habló de Australia, de sus padres y de cómo se habían tomado todo aquello, de las ganas que había tenido de volver a Londres y de regresar a la normalidad. Hablaron de muchas cosas, evitando los temas más tristes o deprimentes, burlándose de las nuevas gafas de Percy o riéndose de la carta que Rita Skeeter le había mandado a Harry, pidiéndole que le dejara ser la escritora de su primera biografía.

- Y dijo que como proyecto a corto plazo escribiría en un par de meses lo esencial de mi vida hasta ahora, ¡pero que en unos años habría que reescribirla! Al parecer el mundo entero querrá saber desde mi nota final en Transformaciones hasta la marca de dentífrico que uso - se río Harry, perdida en gran parte la incomodidad que le producían estos temas ante las carcajadas de Hermione.

- La gente debería olvidarse de ti un tiempo - dijo ella, tras calmar su risa -. No digo que no merezcas ser felicitado, pero, honestamente, te vendría bien un respiro.

- Tranquila, si a nadie le gustaría más que a mí. Y no lo merezco yo solo, no lo olvides - Hermione le sonrío, comprendiendo que Harry se refería en parte a ella.

- ¿Te han reconocido? - preguntó, mirando con ojo crítico su botella ya vacía.

- Algunos, esta mañana, ¿por qué?

- Porque podríamos dar una vuelta… No estaría mal ver la luz del sol - comentó ella, señalando la lúgubre estancia con la cabeza. El asintió, tentado por la sugerencia.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo desde que salieron hasta que quedó patente que un Harry Potter alegre y charlando animadamente con una amiga era mucho más llamativo que un Harry Potter silencioso y observador. Cada vez eran más los que giraban la cabeza para mirarle, los que murmuraban a su paso, de modo que Harry intentó pasar más desapercibido. ¿Iba a ser siempre así? Era cierto que la derrota de Voldemort aún era reciente, pero como Harry solo había estado desde entonces o con los Weasley o amparado por el anonimato de Grimmauld Place no se había dado plena cuenta del nuevo revuelo que causaba su presencia hasta aquel momento. Alguna vez creyó ver a alguna persona extrañamente vestida mirarle fijamente o incluso llamarle en sus paseos por Londres, pero Harry los había ignorado siempre, creyéndolos producto de su imaginación. Ahora, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que la gente le prestaba, acaso, más atención que antes, y eso no le agradó en absoluto.

Pasaron por delante de Sortilegios Weasley y Hermione interrumpió su explicación sobre cómo había pasado dos días enteros bajo los reproches de sus padres por haberles desmemorizado para agarrarle del brazo, con fuerza. Se quedaron en silencio un instante, mirando la fachada de la tienda, Harry notando como la presión que Hermione ejercía se iba aflojando. Cuando la miró descubrió que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y puso la mano en su hombro, para reconfortarla. Ella, sin embargo, le rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó, enterrando la cara en su ropa. Él, sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, notando que él mismo lo había necesitado, quizá sin saberlo. Se quedaron así unos instantes, ella sollozando en su hombro lentamente.

- Aún no puedo creerme que no vaya a volver, yo tampoco - le dijo Harry, sabiendo cómo se sentía ella -. Era un chico muy especial.

- No se merecía esa muerte, Harry, ni él ni el profesor Lupin, ni Tonks… No se qué hubiera hecho si a ti o a Ron os llega a pasar algo, de verdad. No lo hubiera podido soportar - él se sintió conmovido y la acarició el pelo. Sabía a qué se refería. Había pensado muchas veces en qué hubiera pasado si Ron o ella hubieran muerto. El dolor era tan lacerante que no podía ni siquiera imaginarse la situación cuando lo intentaba. Podría haber perdido cualquier cosa y haberlo superado, pero no a ellos. Volvió a imaginarse, abrazado a Hermione, un mundo sin ella, y sintió que el estómago se le retorcía y las piernas le temblaban. La abrazó más fuerte y luego se separó de ella.

- Hermione, ya ha terminado, nadie más va a morir… No vas a perderme - le prometió, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad. Por primera vez fue consciente de que el mismo miedo paralizante que él había sentido la había atenazado a ella, probablemente a Ron también, y sintió la necesidad de calmar ese miedo -. Ya ha acabado todo. Todo está bien.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa débil y se limpió las lágrimas.

- Ya, claro, no se qué hago llorando ahora… No tiene mucho sentido ahora que no estamos en peligro, ¿no? - preguntó, volviendo a mirar la puerta de la tienda. Se acercó a los escalones que daban a ella y se sentó -. Todo volverá a ser como siempre - dijo, con aplomo. Harry se acercó y se sentó a su lado, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Será mejor, ya verás.

* * *

_  
Bueno, pues aquí esta. Espero que os haya gustado xP. Gracias por leerme, y también por el review que me dejó** AtRaM Potter**, siempre anima que a alguien le guste tu historia. Gracias también a mi corrector personal, espero que también corrijas este. ¡Besos!_

**Nelletha**


	3. Días Nuevos

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K., o de Warner Bros., o de Scholastic, o de alguien así importante. Desde luego, no es mío xD. ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

**III. Días nuevos**

Cuando volvieron al Caldero Chorreante, unas horas después, ya se habían puesto al día de todo lo acontecido mientras Hermione había estado fuera. Había oscurecido fuera y Harry comprobó sorprendido que eran ya las diez pasadas. La tarde se le había pasado volando, y al ver a los señores Granger esperando a su hija en la taberna se le encogió el estómago.

- Hola, ¿lleváis mucho tiempo aquí? - les preguntó Hermione cuando les vio, acercándose a ellos. Harry la siguió y saludo a los padres de Hermione de forma tímida.

- Buenas noches, nena… - le dijo el señor Granger a su hija -. Y buenas noches también a ti, Harry. Hermione nos ha hablado mucho de ti, y alguna vez te hemos visto, creo recordar - Harry se sintió algo cohibido pero les sonrió.

- Espero que tuvieran una buena estancia en Australia - les dijo. La madre de Hermione soltó una risa.

- Sí, nada como olvidar que tienes una hija para relajarte - bromeó -. Bueno, ¿nos vamos, cariño? - le preguntó a Hermione. Ella asintió y se giró para despedirse de Harry. Los señores Granger se apartaron, pensando que agradecerían intimidad, y se quedaron en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. Harry miró a Hermione, intentando no sentirse agobiado por la idea de volver solo a casa.

- Bueno, Harry, quedamos un día de estos, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo ella, con una sonrisa -. Me ha gustado mucho verte.

- Sí, claro, te mandaré una lechuza para ver cuando podemos volver a quedar. Aunque yo puedo todos los días - añadió en tono amargo. Le sabía realmente mal despedirse de Hermione. Ella notó su tono, y alzó una ceja. Harry la miró y desvió la mirada -. Es que… Hace tanto que no te veo y estas horas se me han pasado tan rápido que… Bueno, da igual, tienes que irte, tus padres te esperan.

- Harry… - ella se mordió el labio inferior, mirándole. Harry supo perfectamente que ella había notado su angustia ante la perspectiva de separarse. Y sintió una especie de vergüenza. Estaba comportándose como un crío. Sacudió la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Hermione -. Nos vemos pronto - le dijo, y le sonrío antes de salir de la taberna, en dirección a la calle. Sabía que si no se iba ya iba a sentirse mal. No sabía porqué separarse de ella le dejaba ese vacío en el pecho, pero quería deshacerse de él cuanto antes. Iría andando a casa. Cuando casi había doblado la esquina oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

- ¡Harry!¡Harry, espera! - él se giró y vio a Hermione corriendo hacia él. Se detuvo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Cuando ella llegó hasta donde se encontraba Harry se llevó una mano a las costillas, recuperando el aliento -. Vamos… a casa… - dijo, sonriendo.

- Pero… - empezó él, pero ella le cortó -. He hablado con mis padres y les he dicho que me quedaría unos días en tu casa, que así me libraba de la mudanza. ¿Te importa? En Grimauld Place hay sitio para dos - él la miro un instante a los ojos, agradecido, y luego sonrío.

- ¿De verdad? Estaré encantado de que vengas. Sabes que es tu casa, no tienes que pedirme permiso - le dijo, sintiéndose más alegre de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Ella se acercó a él y, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la frente.

- He visto como me mirabas ahí dentro, no podía dejar que te fueras a una casa vacía a pensar y a aislarte del mundo. Te has sentido solo demasiado tiempo, y ahora que estoy aquí no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar - murmuró ella, con voz cálida. Él reprimió el impulso de volver a abrazarla y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Gracias - le dijo, simplemente, y ambos echaron a andar en dirección a Grimauld Place. Estaba a un buen paseo andando, pero como no tenían prisa se desviaron para cruzar parques y ver la ciudad. Cuando no hablaban se instalaba entre ellos un silencio suave que no tenía nada que ver con esos silencios incómodos y tensos que Harry tenía tan a menudo con la gente. A veces simplemente intercambiaban una mirada de comprensión y volvían a callar. Harry había echado tanto de menos esas charlas, esos silencios, que volver a tener a alguien como Hermione cerca le hacía verlo todo bajo una nueva perspectiva. Solo quería pasar tiempo con la gente que le importaba, y lo demás podría esperar. Y ahora tenía unos días para disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amiga, que en solo unas horas había empezado a curar cada herida que tenía Harry dentro. Fue la primera vez que miró a Hermione y vio que siempre había sido un bálsamo para él, alguien que le cuidaba y le ofrecía equilibrio. Y deseó poder agradecérselo de algún modo. Pensaron en Ron, y hablaron de él a lo largo del paseo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Ambos le echaban de menos muchísimo. Harry se dio cuenta de que tanto él como Hermione formaban una parte tan importante de él que solo se sentía completo con ellos. Y comprendió porqué no había podido separarse de ella. Hubiera sido como separarse de una parte de si mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Harry miró a Hermione y luego volvió los ojos a la fachada de la casa, con una sonrisa.

- Kreacher está en Hogwarts, así que tendremos que apañarnos nosotros solos. Pero bueno, no es nada nuevo.

- No, además ya sabes que la cocina se me da de muerte - bromeó ella antes de cruzar el umbral de la verja negra. Entraron en la casa y cuando iban subiendo por el segundo rellano Harry se giró hacia ella, recordando algo.

- No tienes nada aquí, deberías haberte traído algo de ropa o… - pero vio que ella negaba con la cabeza y la miró, interrogante.

- Tengo ropa aún de cuando el año pasado nos atrincheramos aquí. Recuerda que no podíamos llevar mucho y dejamos bastantes cosas. Deben estar en el cuarto que usaba… - digo ella, apresurándose por las escaleras para ir. Harry la siguió, y cuando llegó al que el año anterior había sido el dormitorio de Hermione la vio revolviendo ya por el armario -. Sí, hay bastantes cosas, no tendré que ir a casa a por nada.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedarás? - le preguntó él. Aunque le agradara el cambio, la compañía, no quería tampoco que ella se sintiera obligada a quedarse con él.

- Por lo menos, hasta que regresen los Weasley - dijo ella aún revolviendo entre la ropa, con la cabeza metida dentro del armario. Se asomó para mirar a Harry -. A menos que tengas algún problema, quiero decir.

- No, no, en serio, es genial - se apresuró a decirle él, con sinceridad -. Y por cierto, ¿sabes tú para cuando tienen pensado volver? - Hermione cogió una chaqueta de lana y se la puso, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella.

- No se, Ron me dijo que no lo tenían claro, que estar con Charly estaba sentándoles bien - se encogió de hombros y Harry se aproximó también a la cama para sentarse -. Echas de menos a Ginny, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? No… bueno, sí, claro que sí, pero creo que echo más de menos a Ron - contestó, desviando la mirada. Se dedicó a meter el dedo en un agujero de la colcha, fingiendo encontrarlo fascinante. No sabía si quería hablar de Ginny en ese momento. Hermione le miró con expresión pensativa unos instantes, en silencio.

- Te sientes muy lejano a ella, ¿no es eso? - a Harry le dio la sensación de que no podía ocultarle nada y se sintió molesto. No era eso, no es que no la quisiera, solo que… Sacudió la cabeza y la miró.

- Es que desde entonces no puedo verla como otra cosa que…

- Que una hermana - dijo ella, adivinando a qué se refería. Él la miró irritado, más consigo mismo que con ella.

- Exacto. Quiero decir, la quiero y eso pero no es lo mismo. Ya apenas nos conocemos - añadió Harry, ya en voz baja. No sabía porqué le estaba contando todo esto a Hermione. Supuso simplemente que llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ello como para callárselo. Ella le miró en silencio una vez más.

- ¿Y has hablado con ella? - dijo, con suavidad.

- No… no se si debería hacerlo. Puede que cuando vuelvan todo regrese a la normalidad - se explicó él. En realidad, algo le decía que con Ginny no había vuelta atrás, que demasiadas cosas les habían separado como para poder volver a ser lo que eran. Pero necesitaba una excusa para no tener que hablar con ella, al menos no aún. Sabía que le dolería, y lo último que Harry quería era hacerle daño -. En el fondo la quiero, ¿sabes?

- Lo se - le respondió Hermione -. Y si a ti te basta, entonces ya volverá todo a ser como antes - le dijo, en tono algo más animado. Entonces se le escapó un bostezo -. Harry, quizá debiéramos dormir. Ha sido un día largo.

- Me parece una excelente idea - contestó él, volviendo a sonreír. Lo cierto es que haberse despertado tan pronto, y los nervios por ver a su amiga y todo lo demás empezaban a pesarle, y se sintió cansado. Se puso en pie para marcharse al dormitorio de Sirius, que había hecho suyo, cuando Hermione le detuvo.

- Quédate conmigo. Esta casa de noche resulta algo tétrica. Además, llevas muchos días durmiendo solo - le dijo, metiéndose en la cama. Harry la miró, algo extrañado. Es cierto que ya había dormido con ella en otras ocasiones, pero no estaba acostumbrado. De todos modos, se descalzó y se metió en la cama, a su lado. Ella le sonrío y apagó la luz -. Tengo ganas de ver a Ron - murmuró ella, con voz ya soñolienta.

- Y yo, Hermione - dijo Harry, acurrucándose un poco más entre las sábanas, y se acercó hasta ella para darle un beso en la frente. Hermione sonrío -. Me alegra que al menos tú estés aquí, de todos modos - añadió, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la luz del sol, filtrada por las cortinas, le hirió. Tras acostumbrarse a la luminosidad volvió a abrirlos, y contempló a Hermione, a su lado, con la respiración tranquila y la piel pálida. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dio cuenta, de repente, de que estaba rodeando su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos. Lo apartó con cierta brusquedad, inconscientemente. Temió haberla despertado, pero Hermione se limitó a darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Harry la miró unos instantes más, con el ceño fruncido, y al final se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras desperezándose y llegó a la cocina. La hora del reloj le indicó que se le habían pegado las sábanas más de lo normal.

- Las doce y media… - murmuró para sí mismo, sorprendido. Se preguntaba si debería despertar a Hermione cuando el rugido de su estómago reclamó su atención. No había cenado el día anterior. Rápidamente despejó la cocina y empezó a cocinar lo único que se podía considerar desayuno de su repertorio culinario. Tortitas.

Hermione llegó apenas unos segundos después de que Harry pusiera el plato en la mesa. La saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y se volvió para llenar una jarra de leche.

- ¿Te ha despertado el aroma de mis deliciosas tortitas? - bromeó él.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - respondió ella -. Bueno, eso y… que necesitaba ir al baño - se encogió de hombros, medio riéndose, y se sentó a la mesa. Cuando fue a coger una de las tortitas Harry la apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

- Ah, no, ese plato es mi desayuno - dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en el "mi". Ella lo miró desconcertada -. Si quieres tortitas, prepáratelas tú misma. Y ahora, si no te importa, voy a darme un baño mientras se enfrían - dijo él. Hermione le miró con una cara que primero decía "estás de broma, ¿no?", y después con una que Harry interpretó como "¿con esas estamos? Pues te vas a enterar". Él empezó a reírse por lo bajo, y estaba a punto de decirle que por supuesto era una broma, que él desde luego no podría comerse ese plato entero, pero entonces Hermione se levantó y empezó a preparar masa de tortitas.

- Hermione, era una… - pero ella lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar y lo empujó al pasillo.

- Vete a darte tu baño. Yo me ocuparé de que tus tortitas no se enfríen - y con una sonrisa radiante, le cerró la puerta de la cocina en las narices.

Harry subió hasta el cuarto de baño, preguntándose si su broma había sido de muy mal gusto, si ella estaba especialmente irritable o si habían sido las dos cosas a la vez. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo (aún le rugía el estómago) y se vistió. Le preocupaba que Hermione no llevara ni un día en Grimauld Place y él ya estuviera metiendo la pata. Después de lo mucho que le había alegrado que ella se quedara con él, debería tener más cuidado en cuanto a tenerla contenta. Aunque lo cierto es que no acababa de entender que ella se hubiera enfadado por una broma como aquella.

Cuando volvió a bajar, el aroma de unas tortitas mucho más apetitosas que las que él había preparado le hizo la boca agua. Entró de nuevo en la cocina y vio a Hermione batiendo en la jarra de leche que él había llenado, de espaldas a él. Al lado de su propio plato de tortitas, había uno que tenía más, aún más grandes y con una pinta mucho mejor. Hermione se dio la vuelta, con la jarra llena de lo que parecía chocolate caliente.

- ¿Qué tal el baño? - preguntó, con un tono de ironía tan sutil que Harry se preguntó si se lo había imaginado.

- ¿Te ha molestado la chorrada de antes? Porque no me ha quedado muy claro… - vio como ella se sentaba y cogía el plato de tortitas que Harry había preparado, sin contestarle. Con un encantamiento invocador acercó el bote de nata y se echó una buena cantidad. Luego miró a Harry, con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Quieres chocolate? Ah, y por cierto, me voy a comer tus tortitas te guste o no. Me he encaprichado de ellas. Si quieres, puedes comerte tú las mías - añadió, riéndose por lo bajo. Harry la miró y luego se sentó.

- ¿Las has envenenado? - preguntó, suspicaz, mirando el plato rebosante que Hermione le había puesto delante -. Aún recuerdo la poción que echaste en los pasteles de chocolate de Crabbe y Goyle en segundo.

- Nah, estas solo llevan un filtro amoroso que hará que caigas rendido ante Romilda Vane. Me ha contratado, pero no se lo digas a nadie - contestó, guiñándole un ojo. Se miraron y sin poder contenerla, soltaron una carcajada.

Harry se sirvió chocolate y luego probó las tortitas. Si estaban envenenadas, desde luego el veneno estaba delicioso.

- ¿Desde cuando premias con tortitas a los que te intentan tomar el pelo?

- Esto no es el premio. Es un producto secundario. El premio por intentar tomarme el pelo es enseñarte que yo también puedo jugar a eso. Apuesto a que has estado un buen rato preguntándote qué habías hecho mal y qué demonios me pasaba - le miró, como si su cara fuese a confirmarle sus suposiciones. Y al parecer lo hizo, porque volvió a reírse.

- Eso está muy mal, ¿sabes? - la miró haciéndose el ofendido -.Ya estaba preparándome una disculpa. Si no fuera por las tortitas me enfadaría - dijo, señalando el plato.

Después del desayuno se dedicaron a recoger la casa. Harry protestó: no creía que estuviera tan mal como ella decía. Pero Hermione insistió en abrir cada ventana, quitar el polvo de cada estantería y sacudir cada alfombra y cortina. Para cuando hubieron terminado, ambos estaban cansados y sudorosos. Se dejaron caer en un sofá de cuero negro que había en la biblioteca y descansaron un rato. Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione.

- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? - le dijo después de un corto silencio.

- Sí… - Hermione le miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior -. A cuando estuvimos limpiándolo todo para hacer habitable el… el cuartel general. Yo también lo he pensado - se quedo callada unos momentos y luego volvió a abrir la boca como si quisiera añadir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo.

- Aún recuerdo como os grité a ti y a Ron cuando llegué - dijo Harry, mirando el techo. Sabía que Hermione le miraba preocupada, pero no se detuvo -. Aún recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba por la vista del Ministerio. Recuerdo la matanza de doxys y… la cara de Sirius cuando me habló de la Orden - miró a Hermione brevemente y añadió -. Y los gritos de ese cuadro demente - esbozó una sonrisa, que esperaba que no pareciera triste. Ella, al parecer, no supo qué decir, de modo que Harry continuó.

- No te voy a mentir, le echo de menos - cerró los ojos -. Quiero pedirte un favor - dijo tras una pausa. Ella lo miró, expectante -. Quiero que vayamos a ver a la madre de Tonks. Y… sé que en septiembre vamos a volver a Hogwarts, pero cuando terminemos el colegio quiero ocuparme de Teddy. Me preguntaba si tú querrías ser la madrina.

Hermione alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Yo? Pero, ¿no se supone que eso lo deberían haber elegido…? - no terminó la frase.

- Sí, bueno. Pero… ahora yo soy su tutor, al menos legalmente. Y si algo me pasara a mí quiero que alguien esté con él - Harry la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

- Pero no te va a… - él la cortó antes de que terminara -. Eso no lo sabes. Yo perdí a mis padres, perdí a Sirius… solo quiero que a él le quede alguien, por si acaso.

- Claro, claro que lo haré… - Hermione aún tenía cara de aturdimiento.

- Menos mal. Ron nunca habría aceptado ser su madrina - sonrío. Y ambos se echaron a reir.

* * *

_Tercer capítulo subido. Intentaré actualizar cada dos o tres días. Este tiene poca historia, porque quería introducir cosas nuevas de forma sutil, pero puede haber resultado un poco disperso, así que acepto críticas. En realidad, acepto cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorarlo. Gracias de nuevo a **AtRaM Potter** y a **Marze2403** por los reviews, y por leer, claro xP. El martes subiré el cuarto capítulo. ¡Besitos!_

_**Nelletha**_


	4. El recuerdo de la pérdida

_Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo. Y ya sabeis de sobra de quién es Harry Potter, ¿no? Espero que os guste. ¡Y siento el retraso!_

* * *

**IV. El recuerdo de la pérdida**

La lluvia caía suave pero incesantemente en Londres, empañando cristales y formando charcos en el empedrado de Grimmauld Place. Desde dentro de la casa, Harry observaba el exterior a través de una ventana, pensativo. La idea de pedirle a Hermione que fuera la madrina de Ted Lupin le había dado vueltas por la cabeza desde hacía unos días, y aunque no se arrepentía, ahora no paraba de preguntarse si no debería habérselo dicho antes a la madre de Tonks.

Era obvio que la vida de Harry aún podía correr peligro. Voldemort había tenido seguidores que supieron ver cuando él estaba acabado y se habían entregado, prudentemente. O habían pasado información sobre otros mortífagos, como ya había pasado cuando Voldemort huyó diecisiete años antes. Pero otros, como Bellatrix Lestrange, eran devotos y fervientes servidores que creían en lo que el Señor Tebebroso decía, que le habían adorado casi como a un dios. Harry sabía que estos eran los más peligrosos. Algunos habían pasado años en Azkaban por no renegar y esconderse, y la mayoría habían vuelto a ser encarcelados. Pero ya se había demostrado que Azkaban no era inexpugnable, y Harry pensó que igual que Barty Crouch, o que el propio Sirius, alguno de estos mortífagos podría encontrar una forma de escapar. Y lo primero que harían sería buscar venganza. Por eso aún se negaba a bajar la guardia. Y por eso, también, quería asegurarse de que siempre hubiera alguien que le hablara a Ted Lupin de sus padres.

Quizá Andrómeda quisiera cuidar de su nieto todo el tiempo que pudiera, en cuyo caso esto se trataba solo de una medida preventiva. Pero Harry quería estar cerca de ese niño, y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar de un bebé. Supuso que Hermione sería mejor con estas cosas.

- Ya estoy lista - dijo su amiga entrando en el salón y sacandole de su ensimismamiento. Harry asintió y se acercó a la chimenea, en cuya repisa descansaba un recipiente de cristal labrado. Hermione cogió un pellizco del contenido y, tras indicar la dirección, lo lanzó al fuego y se metió en la chimenea. No tardó en desaparecer. Harry la imitó, y en cuestión de un minuto (algo mareante) estuvo en la sala de estar de Andrómeda Tonks.

La mujer, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, se parecía de forma asombrosa a su hermana Bellatrix, aunque las facciones eran más suaves. Cuando los vio llegar, les dedicó una sonrisa algo triste. Aún le costaba superar tantas pérdidas. Su marido, su hija y su yerno habían muerto en los últimos meses. Pero era una Black. Era una mujer fuerte.

- Harry, Hermione, me alegro de veros. ¿Cómo os va todo? ¿Os apetece un te?

Ellos aceptaron la invitación y se quedaron con el bebé mientras Andrómeda iba a la cocina. Era la primera vez que Hermione veía al niño. Lo cogió en brazos, algo insegura, y Teddy le sonrío. Ella miró a Harry, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Creo que le caigo bi… ¡ay! No me tires del pelo, Teddy - soltó el mechón de su pelo de los deditos del niño, que la miró desconcertado y se echó a llorar -. No, no llores, anda, toma, aquí tienes el pelo, juega con él si quieres… - Harry la miraba, riendose entre dientes. Al parecer aquello no se le daba mejor a Hermione que a él.

- Rebosas instinto maternal - le dijo Harry, con una sonrisilla irónica. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces el bebé estornudó y la nariz se le ensanchó y enrojeció, como si fuera una nariz de payaso, redonda y brillante. Teddy se echó a reír.

- Empieza a mostrar signos de metamorfomagia - les dijo Andrómeda, entrando con una bandeja -. Antes incluso que Dora… En fin, ¿con leche? - les preguntó, sirviendo el te en cada una de las tazas.

- Verá, señora Tonks… quería consultarle una cosa - empezó Harry -. Ya sabe que vamos a ir a Hogwarts en Septiembre y me preguntaba…

- Yo cuidaré de Teddy, por supuesto - respondió Andrómeda antes de que Harry terminara la frase -. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Se que eres su padrino, pero no tienes que hacerte cargo de él estando yo aquí.

- Gracias - Harry bebió de su taza, algo azorado -. Sin embargo, había pensado en nombrar una madrina para Ted - Andrómeda lo miró, interrogante -. Se que usted le cuidará, pero me hice la promesa de ser un buen padrino para Teddy. Les debo mucho a sus padres - hizo una pausa. Hermione miraba a la madre de Tonks con el bebé aún en sus brazos -. Solo quiero asegurarme de que si a mí me sucede algo, alguien cumpla esa promesa por mí.

Andrómeda le miraba fijamente, como intentando decidir si debía tomarse aquello como una ofensa.

- Yo soy su abuela.

- Señora Tonks - intervino Hermione -, sabemos que usted solo quiere lo mejor para su nieto. Nosotros también. Pero se que Harry no se lo perdonaría si no hiciese todo lo necesario para no fallarle a su hija y a Lupin - la señora Tonks clavó entonces su mirada en ella.

- De modo que tú quieres ser la madre de mi nieto.

- No, yo…

- Mi hija murió por vuestra guerra y ahora queréis quitarme a mi nieto…

- Su hija era una bruja maravillosa que dio su vida por la causa en la que creía. Para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor para su hijo. Era la guerra de todos, no la nuestra - dijo Harry un poco más alto de lo que pretendía. Andrómeda desvió la mirada, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas -. Se lo dura que resulta su pérdida - añadió suavizando el tono.

- No, no lo sabes. No hay nada peor que perder a un hijo - pareció que iba a echarse a llorar, pero entonces se secó los ojos de forma altiva y los miró de nuevo -. Eres su tutor legal, Harry, si quieres nombrar una madrina estas en tu pleno derecho. Pero quiero pedirte que me dejes cuidar de él - dijo de forma fría.

- Y yo quiero pedirte que cuides de él. Yo no estoy preparado, y Hermione tampoco. Pero quiero formar parte de su vida. Pase lo que pase.

Andrómeda asintió y se llevó la taza a los labios. Hubo un incómodo silencio que Teddy rompía de vez en cuando con sonidos ininteligibles. Al final, Harry sacó un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y lo desdobló.

- Es el formulario legal que Hermione tiene que firmar. No quería que lo hiciera sin hablar antes con usted, señora Tonks - ella lo cogió y lo leyó detenidamente. Mientras tanto, Harry se giró hacia Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Es un contrato mágico, cuando lo firmes quedarás atada a él.

- No lo hago solo por ti, Harry - dijo ella con expresión seria. Harry estuvo a punto de decir que no había nadie había dicho lo contrario, pero como el ambiente ya estaba algo tenso decidió callarse. La señora Tonks le tendió el pergamino a Hermione y luego cogió al bebé.

Hermione cogió la pluma que le ofrecía Harry y firmó con su esbelta caligrafía. Harry, como tutor, lo firmó también, y luego lo guardó de nuevo. Andrómeda parecía más relajada que antes. Harry y Hermione se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la chimenea, en silencio.

- Siento haberme puesto a la defensiva - dijo, jugueteando con los deditos de Teddy -. No debí acusaros de querer alejarme del bebé. Se que admirabais a sus padres y que no queréis nada malo para él.

Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta y la miraron.

- Me alegro - dijo Harry -. Porque así puedo pedirle un último favor. Cuando los Weasley vuelvan de Rumanía celebraremos una cena. En honor de los caídos. Me gustaría mucho que acudiera - dijo, con una sonrisa. Se le acababa de ocurrir, pero sabía que era una buena idea. En cierto modo, quería rendir homenaje a muchas personas. Reunir a todos sus seres queridos. El dolor volvió a atenazarle la garganta unos segundos, pero la sensación pasó.

- Dalo por hecho - sonrío la madre de Tonks.

Ya de vuelta en Grimmauld Place, Harry aprovechó que Hermione estaba dandose una ducha para subir al cuarto de Sirius. Se sentó en el suelo y sacó de debajo de la cama una caja de madera. Apoyó la espalda en el borde de la cama y la abrió con dedos temblorosos. Sacó el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año y que estaba lleno de fotografías de sus padres, y empezó a pasar las páginas lentamente. Aún recordaba el momento, hacía unas semanas, en que habían aparecido ante él cuando iba camino a la muerte en el Bosque Prohibido. Verlos moviendose, cerca, donde podía extender el brazo y tocarlos, hablandole, mirandole… había sido dolorosamente feliz en aquel instante. Aquellas fotos no llegaban a captar el brillo de los ojos de Lily, ni la forma en que la comisura de los labios de James se curvaba cuando sonreía. Los ojos se le humedecieron y parpadeó furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. Empezaba a asumir que una parte de él siempre estaría incompleta.

En ese momento Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza. Aún tenía el pelo mojado.

- ¿Cenamos?

Harry agachó la cabeza para que ella no viera sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

- Claro, ahora bajo.

Sin embargo, debería haber sabido que ella arrugaría el ceño, como hizo, e insistiría.

- ¿Estas bien? - se acercó a él y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Olía a champú. Harry decidió que ya no tenía sentido disimular. Le tendió el álbum de fotos y miró hacia otro lado. Hermione pasó las páginas y se detuvo en una en la que se veía a Harry riéndose y correteando entre las piernas de sus padres.

- Tu madre era una mujer preciosa - dijo en voz baja.

- Y yo tengo sus mismos ojos, ya.

- No solo los ojos… mira su nariz. Es como la tuya.

- La echo de menos.

Harry miró a su amiga, que estaba observando atentamente la foto. Esperaba, conociendola, que intentara consolarle o algo así. Pero ella se limitó a examinar el álbum de fotos, sin tan siquiera mirarle. Por un lado, le alivió que no lo hiciera, pero por otro quería desahogarse. No sabía por qué se sentía tan vulnerable de repente, pero intuía que tenía algo que ver con que Hermione fuera ahora la madrina de Teddy. Harry había encontrado algo bastante parecido a un padre en Sirus, pero nadie había ocupado ni de lejos vacío que su madre había dejado en su vida. Quizá eso no le faltaría a Ted Lupin.

Mientras Harry la miraba, Hermione había recorrido casi todo el álbum de fotografías. Había una, en la que se veía a Lily Potter girando con su vestido de novia, enseñandoselo a la cámara y con una sonrisa radiante, que al parecer llamó particularmente la atención de Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó él, mirando la foto con interés.

- ¿Eh? No, nada… Entonces, ¿estás bien? - Hermione cerró el álbum y se giró hacia él

- Sí, es solo que… la conversación con la madre de Tonks me ha hecho pensar en mis padres. No se por qué - se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Harry… Una parte de ellos siempre estará contigo. Están orgullosos de ti, ya lo sabes. Y te quieren, estén donde estén - le dijo Hermione, con ternura. Luego se puso en pie -. Si quieres, iré preparando la cena. Baja cuando estés listo.

Y, dicho esto, salió del dormitorio. Harry se quedó allí un rato más. Al final, guardó el álbum y se acercó a la pared para mirar la fotografía que Sirius había pegado hacía tantos años. Los merodeadores le saludaron desde su marco. Todos ellos muertos, pensó Harry con amargura. Incluso Pettigrew. Se preguntó cuánto habrían cambiado sus vidas si no se hubieran conocido. Sirius Black nunca habría ido a la cárcel, no hubiera sido el padrino de Harry. Los padres de Harry no habrían muerto, o al menos no por manos de un amigo traidor. Probablemente nunca se habrían hecho animagos de no ser por Lupin. El mapa del merodeador nunca habría sido creado, y Filch se hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos problemas. Harry pensó en lo mucho que una persona puede cambiar la vida de otra sin proponerselo. Snape, por ejemplo, había dedicado casi toda su vida a amar a una mujer, y al final había muerto por proteger a su hijo. ¿Se había preguntado alguna vez cómo hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera conocido nunca a Lily?

Entonces Harry se paró a pensar en cómo habría sido su vida si, por ejemplo, no hubiera sido la Señora Weasley a quién hubiera visto en King's Cross el día que cogió por primera vez el expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Y si los demás compartimentos no hubieran estado llenos y Ron no hubiera ido a sentarse en el de Harry? ¿Y si no se hubiera convertido en su mejor amigo? ¿Habría podido derrotar a Voldemort sin su ayuda? De repente echó de menos a Ron, y deseó que su amigo volviera de Rumanía tan pronto como fuera posible.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió del cuarto de Sirius, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y, por un momento, se imaginó que algún día pondría, junto a la foto de los merodeadores, una de Ron, Hermione y él.

El pastel de carne de aquella noche era, en opinión de Harry, lo mejor que Hermione había cocinado nunca. Mientras cenaban, Hermione le contó que en el Profeta habían publicado una entrevista a Neville Longbottom, algo que, sin duda, había llenado a su abuela de orgullo. Al parecer, el Ministerio había decidido condecorarle con la Orden de Merlín, segunda clase.

- Mañana será la ceremonia de entrega. Quizá podríamos ir - comentó Hermione, con el periódico en la mano.

Harry pensó al principio que no sería buena idea. Habría demasiada gente, demasiados periodistas, demasiadas cámaras. Pero le apetecía ver a Neville. Quizá nunca lo sabría, pero había estado muy cerca de tener la vida que Harry había llevado. A Harry le resultaba muy tentador estar allí para ver cómo la gente reconocía su valor.

- De acuerdo - le dijo a Hermione -, pero con una condición - añadió con una sonrisa.

Para cuando el pastel de carne se hubo terminado, ya estaban haciendo planes.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el cuarto. Se que es el más corto, pero para compensar, adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo empezarán a pasar cosas entre Harry y Hermione. Gracias a... bueno, ya sabeis quienes sois, por vuestros reviews. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia. Y espero que a partir de ahora os guste todavía más... ¡me voy antes de irme de la lengua! ¡Gracias por leer! Besos,_

**Nelletha **


	5. Un accidente y un amigo

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío :). Siento la decepción. Es de... adivina, adivinanza... ¿Jotaká y la Warner? ¿Eran ellos? Seh, de JKR y WB._

* * *

**V. Un accidente y un amigo**

Harry daba vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir. Hacía un calor inusual en la casa. Las sábanas se le pegaban a la piel y tenía una fina capa de sudor en la nuca. Aunque la ventana estaba abierta, no corría un ápice de brisa.

Se giró, deshaciéndose de las sábanas a patadas, y se sentó en la cama. Quizá en los pisos inferiores no hacía tanto calor. La habitación de Sirius estaba en la última planta de la mansión de los Black, así que lo más probable es que en cualquier otra cama de la casa fuera más sencillo dormir.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pasó por delante de la puerta del baño que estaba enfrente del dormitorio de Hermione, y se le ocurrió que quizá sumergirse un rato en una bañera de agua fresca le vendría bien. Siempre y cuando no se quedara dormido, pensó con un bostezo.

Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, por si acaso el ruido despertaba a Hermione. Quizá ella sí había conseguido conciliar el sueño en -aquel abrasador horno. Se quitó la camiseta y se observó en el espejo. Habían pasado siete años desde que dejara de vivir en la alacena de los Dursley, y aunque había crecido lo suficiente como para no ser muy bajo para su edad, seguía siendo delgado, y seguía teniendo las mismas rodillas huesudas. Tal vez la alacena no había tenido nada que ver con su tamaño, al fin y al cabo.

Estaba preguntándose si su primo hubiera sido distinto si él hubiera vivido bajo las escaleras cuando descorrió la cortina de la bañera y un gritito ahogado lo sobresaltó. Hermione, que al parecer había tenido la misma idea que él (y también su mismo problema de insomnio), estaba metida en la bañera.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Hermione!

Harry se dio la vuelta, sintiendo cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su cuello y su cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó él, tras lo cual se sintió estúpido.

- ¿No es obvio? Estoy cazando gnomos - dijo ella, sardónica. Harry, sin embargo, sabía por su tono de voz que ella no estaba menos avergonzada que él.

- Ya, claro… bueno, cuando termines con el baño avísame.

Harry salió de allí más rápido de lo que recordaba haber salido nunca de ningún sitio, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se sirvió un zumo de calabaza frío, aún ruborizado. Debería haber llamado antes a la puerta. Parecía que en aquellas semanas se le habían olvidado las normas básicas de convivencia.

Intentaba evitarlo, pero la imagen de Hermione en la bañera parecía clavada con chinchetas ante sus ojos. La espuma le llegaba hasta los hombros, y las rodillas sobresalían un poco del agua. Las puntas de su pelo estaban mojadas. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. Bueno, se dijo Harry con alivio, tampoco había visto nada. Al menos nada que no hubiera visto antes. Se bebió el vaso entero de zumo de un trago y se sirvió otro, y cuando se convenció de que realmente no había visto nada y de que ella, sin duda, estaría más azorada que él, la situación pasó de ser embarazosa a convertirse en algo gracioso. Bastante gracioso, para ser sincero.

Hermione le encontró en la cocina, bebiéndose su cuarto zumo de calabaza y riéndose. Harry, sin embargo, cortó la risa en cuanto la vio entrar.

- ¿No te han enseñado nunca a llamar a la puerta?

- Lo siento, no pensé que pudieras estar bañándote. Son las 4 de la madrugada - añadió él, como si eso lo explicara todo -. ¿No me oíste cuando entré?

Hermione se ruborizó aún más y se llenó un vaso de zumo para ella.

- Me quedé medio dormida - se rió, algo avergonzada -. Hace un calor insoportable en mi habitación y no podía dormir- dijo, antes de terminarse el zumo. Miro a Harry un momento -. No… no has visto nada, ¿verdad? - preguntó con timidez.

- No, no, nada de nada - se apresuró a asegurarle Harry. Nada de nada de nada. Y si había visto algo, ya se encargaría él de olvidarlo.

- Vale… menos mal, lo último que me apetece es estar incómoda contigo - dijo, con una sonrisilla nerviosa que invalidaba todo lo que había dicho antes. Era la incomodidad personificada -. Entonces, me voy a dormir… mañana tenemos que madrugar. Buenas noches, Harry.

Y se marchó escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. Harry renunció al baño y decidió quedarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la planta baja. Al menos allí podría dormir. Se tumbó en la cama y lo intentó, pero al parecer su mente prefería ponerse a pensar.

Nunca había visto a una chica desnuda. Con Ginny nunca había excedido esos límites, y ella era la única novia que había tenido. No es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, pero se planteó que la mayoría de sus amigos tenían más experiencia con estos temas que él. Aunque, obviamente, era un chico y no era de piedra. Las hormonas corrían por sus venas como por las de cualquier otro adolescente. Ver a Hermione metida en la bañera, desnuda aunque la espuma la tapara, había sido sin duda el episodio más embarazoso de su vida.

Harry se dijo que en el fondo había tenido suerte de no haber tenido incidentes de este tipo en los meses que habían pasado viajando con Ron. Una vez, cuando tenía seis años, entró en el dormitorio de su tía Petunia mientras ella se cambiaba, y la vio en ropa interior. Ella había gritado y montado un escandalo, llamándolo pervertido. Por aquel entonces, Harry ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Desde aquel día no le dejaron entrar en el dormitorio de los Dursley. A nadie parecía interesarle que Harry dijera una y otra vez que no tenía ninguna intención de ver a su tía sin ropa. Si lo miraba por ese lado, Hermione no era la peor persona a la que encontrar desnuda en un baño.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, pensó, adormilado, que sería mejor no contarle nada de aquello a Ron. Nunca.

Si Harry hubiera tenido que definir el desayuno de la mañana siguiente con una sola palabra, habría elegido sin duda terror. Aunque molestia, incomodidad, nerviosismo o silencio hubieran hecho las veces sin ningún problema. Tanto él como Hermione parecían mudos, y si Harry la hubiera mirado alguna vez, se habría dado cuenta de que ella evitaba su mirada. Pero no la miró. Cada vez que alzaba la cabeza, la imagen volvía a su mente como un martillo. Hermione desnuda en la bañera por aquí, Hermione desnuda en la bañera por allá. Los desnudos y blancos hombros de Hermione por aquí, el pelo enmarañado de Hermione por allá. La espuma dejando ver sus rodillas desnudas por aquí y por allá. Como un virus que hubiese decidido vivir en su cabeza.

Ninguno habló mientras se terminaban la leche y se encaminaban a la puerta. Habían decidido, la noche anterior, acudir a pie al Ministerio. Al fin y al cabo, la entrada muggle estaba a un paseo de Grimmauld Place. Mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres, mirando a todos lados y sin decir ni una palabra, Harry echó de menos el paseo que dieron la primera noche, en la que los silencios eran cómodos y llenos de significado. La noche anterior se había reído del accidente, pero no contaba con que, al día siguiente, cada vez que mirara a su amiga tendría que revivir la escena por alguna retorcida razón que no acababa de entender.

Cuando llegaron a la cabina telefónica que servía de entrada al Ministerio, ambos entraron, algo apretujados. Harry ya no tenía ni que mirar a Hermione para imaginarsela desnuda; estaban tan cerca que apenas tenía que recurrir a la memoria. Más incómodo de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo, marcó el 62442 y dijo, con voz insegura.

- Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Venimos a la ceremonia de condecoración de Neville Longbottom.

El teléfono supuestamente estropeado escupió un par de identificaciones que ellos, a pesar de todo, se pusieron. Luego, la cabina empezó a moverse hacia abajo lentamente. Harry se dio toda la prisa que pudo. Sacó de su bolsillo interior la capa invisible, dándole sin querer un codazo a Hermione en las costillas. Ella se quejó en silencio, pero no tardó en agazaparse bajo la capa cuando Harry la tendió por encima de los dos. Cuando el ascensor mágico llegó al Atrio del Ministerio de Magia, cualquier persona que hubiera mirado habría visto una cabina vacía. Por suerte, la sala estaba tan llena que nadie reparó en ello. Ni siquiera el hombre de seguridad que debía revisar sus varitas. Ambos suspiraron de alivio y se dirigieron, con cuidado, a uno de los ascensores.

La noche anterior, Harry había accedido a ir a la ceremonia de Neville con la condición de hacerlo bajo la capa invisible. Aún tenía fresca en la memoria la reacción de la gente cuando fue al callejón Diagón. Y si sólo hubiese sido por él mismo, no le habría importado tanto, pero tanto Hermione como él estaban de acuerdo en que aquel día debía ser para felicitar a Neville. Sin interferencias. Sin que la noticia del Profeta fuera que Harry Potter había acudido a la ceremonia. Neville se merecía aquello.

Por lo tanto, se dirigieron a la segunda planta, donde habían preparado una sala de conferencias (o al menos eso parecía), para la condecoración. Entraron, en silencio, y se quedaron apoyados en una columna, con cuidado de que no se les vieran los pies por debajo de la capa. Neville, con el mismo porte desgarbado que siempre pero con un brillo de dignidad en la mirada, estaba ya subido a la plataforma, detrás del atril. Al parecer Harry y Hermione se habían perdido el principio del discurso.

- Sé que mucha gente merece un reconocimiento como este - estaba diciendo en aquel momento -. El último año que pasé en Hogwarts pude comprobar que el valor no escaseaba entre mis compañeros. Y no solo a lo largo del curso, cuando tuvimos que defendernos de los dos mortífagos que operaban dentro de la escuela. Durante la última batalla - prosiguió, y todo el mundo en la sala escuchaba su voz firme -, vi morir a alumnos que no llegarían a los quince años. Vi luchar a gente de todas las edades, de todas las razas, familias enteras. Vi morir a autenticos héroes, que dieron su vida por mí y por cada bruja y cada mago que desea vivir en paz - los ojos se le empañaron a Neville. Hermione agarró el brazo de Harry y él le devolvió el apretón. La incomodidad había desaparecido -. Por eso quiero dedicarles este reconocimiento a ellos. Porque no seguiría vivo sin su entrega. Y quiero dedicarle este reconocimiento también a Harry Potter, y a sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Porque su misión era enseñarle a Voldemort - hubo quién murmuró al oir el nombre -, que nada puede vencer al amor.

Harry, emocionado, se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con recorrer su mejilla. La gente empezó a aplaudir y él tuvo que recordar que nadie le veía, porque estuvo a punto de imitarles. Hermione, a su lado, parpadeaba rápidamente para no llorar.

Cuando la gente dejó de aplaudir un mago, que al parecer presentaba la ceremonia, les indicó a la gente que podían empezar la ronda de preguntas.

- ¿Es cierto que usted decapitó a la serpiente de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? - preguntó un periodista.

Neville, que había perdido un poco de aplomo tras el discurso, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El reportero empezó a escribir furiosamente en su libreta.

- ¿Cómo querría encauzar su futuro ahora, señor Longbottom?

- Bueno, me gusta la Herbología y… - Neville miró alrededor como pidiendo ayuda -. Quizá estudie algo relacionado con el tema - sentenció, con las orejas rojas.

- Para Corazón de Bruja. ¿Está usted soltero? - dijo en tono sugerente una periodista con una llamativa túnica rosa. El rojo de las orejas de Neville se extendió por su cara y Harry reprimió una sonrisa.

- Eh… esto, sí, ¡siguiente pregunta!

- Para el Quisquilloso… Señor Longbottom, ¿diría usted que, ahora que los elfos domésticos han demostrado un cambio sociológico (como se demostró cuando decidieron unirse a la batalla en la escuela), debería plantearse su derecho a la libertad?

Neville pareció aturdido. Harry, sin embargo, tuvo que taparle la boca a Hermione con una mano porque parecía dispuesta a contestar a la pregunta del reportero con un entusiasmo más que delatador. Se la llevaba fuera de la sala, aún con la mano tapando su boca, cuando se paró al lado de la puerta al oir la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Le molesta que Harry Potter, que en parte debe su victoria a la ayuda que usted le prestó, no haya venido a rendirle homenaje?

- Harry sabe cuánto le respeto y desde luego no, no me molesta. Somos nosotros los que deberíamos rendirle homenaje a él. Pocas personas saben lo mucho que Harry ha dado por salvar al mundo de Voldemort.

Harry sintió como si un dedo frío recorriera su garganta de arriba abajo y se apresuró a salir al pasillo. Aún recordaba con claridad que Neville había sido la última persona con la que había hablado antes de dirigirse a la muerte en el Bosque Prohibido. Recordaba, como si hubiera sido ayer, la sensación de que sus latidos estaban contados, de que sus inspiraciones seguían una invisible cuenta atrás. Recordaba la mezcla de dolor, de júbilo, de alivio y de miedo que había sentido en aquellos momentos. La sensación de haberlo dado todo por algo que merece la pena. Sacudió la cabeza y su mente se alejó del bosque para volver al pasillo.

Y cuando volvió, se encontró con que su mano seguía tapando la boca de Hermione y todo el nerviosismo, y la maldita imagen de su mejor amiga en la bañera volvieron con él. La soltó rápidamente y se atrevió a mirarla casi por primera vez aquel día. Ella parecía desconcertada. Hasta que se llevó la mano a los labios, más o menos donde Harry los había tocado. Él desvió la mirada.

De repente, dentro de la sala volvieron a oirse aplausos y Harry y Hermione olvidaron sus miradas nerviosas para asomarse. En aquel momento, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Ministro de Magia, se acercaba a Neville. Llevaba en las manos un estuche de cuero negro repujado y con cierres de oro, que no tardo en abrir. De él sacó una medalla reluciente, que parecía hecha de una aleación de plata y cristal fundido.

- Por tu valor, por tu gran aportación al mundo mágico y porque si hubiera más magos como tú este sería un lugar mejor. Te concedo, Neville Longbottom, la Órden de Merlín, segunda clase. Que sea para ti y tus descendientes motivo de orgullo.

Kingsley le colocó entonces la medalla a Neville en la pechera de la túnica y Harry y Hermione pudieron ver que la primera que se ponía en pie para aplaudir era, por supuesto, la abuela de Neville. Y a ambos se les escapó una sonrisa.

Cuando todo terminó y la comitiva de periodistas salió de la sala de conferencias, Harry y Hermione esperaron en la puerta, agazapados. Al final dentro quedó un grupito de aurores y algunos empleados de los servicios administrativos del Wizengamot, y Neville salió.

- Pss - susurró Harry desde debajo de la capa. Miró alrededor por si alguien podía verles y luego añadió -. Somos Harry y Hermione. Ve al despacho de Arthur Weasley, al final del pasillo a la izquierda, y espéranos allí.

Neville, sobresaltado, miró por todos lados, y al final dio media vuelta y se encaminó al despacho, con cara de sorpresa. Harry y Hermione le siguieron, entraron tras él y cerraron la puerta. Cuando se quitaron la capa, para alivio de Harry, pudieron separarse. El despacho, lleno de cachivaches muggles, era sin duda el de Arthur Weasley. Al parecer, su sustituto no había cambiado nada de la decoración.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué haceis aquí? ¿Y por qué llevais…?

- No queríamos que nadie nos viera - le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Hemos venido a ver tu condecoración, Neville.

- Ha sido un gran discurso - le felicitó Harry, sonriendo también.

- Gracias… la verdad, no sabía que decir. Toda esa gente esperaba a lo mejor que contara otras cosas, sobre aquella noche y eso… - dijo, pero tanto Harry como Hermione supieron a qué se refería.

- Como si no lo hubieran contado ya todo - suspiró Hermione.

- ¿Os apetece que vayamos a algún sitio más tranquilo? - sugirió Harry, aunque mirando únicamente a Neville -. Podríamos tomarnos un café en algún lugar que no esté repleto de magos. Y así puedes contarnos qué tal te ha ido estas semanas.

- Sí, estamos deseando saber cómo han recibido al héroe - sonrío Hermione, sin mirar a Harry a su vez.

Neville paseó su mirada de uno a otro.

- Me encantaría - y les dedicó la misma sonrisa que puso cuando Hagrid encontró a su sapo, Trevor, el día que llegaron a Hogwarts por primera vez.

* * *

_Bueno, estoy emocionada xD. Este capítulo llega recién salido del horno (hace como diez minutos que lo he terminado), y me ha salido de un tirón, cuando normalmente hay escenas que tardo horas en escribir porque mi imaginación es pésima y me abandona T.T. Por eso, si encontrais errores garrafales, os pido que me lo digais para editarlos, porque esto apenas lo he releido (si, se que eso está fatal en un aspirante a escritor, pero es que tengo sueño u.u). _

_Mil gracias a los reviews que me habeis dejado. Parece que hay nuevas personas enganchadas al fic. ¡Qué emoción! Por eso, quiero agradecerles a **AtRaM Potter**, **Dasmy**, **Ann5** y **Janet-khp** sus comentarios y su apoyo. Espero que este capítulo os guste. Como avisé empieza la tensión entre nuestros protagonistas muajaja. Por último, aviso que no podré actualizar hasta el lunes como pronto, porque este finde tengo que trabajar T.T. ¡Besos!_


	6. Un Paseo Por Londres

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R. y de Warner Bros., como toooodo el mundo sabe xD. Y sin más, ¡nuevo cap!_

* * *

**VI. Un paseo por Londres.**

Acordaron encontrarse en la esquina de la calle en la que se encontraba la entrada muggle del Ministerio. Neville, tras asegurarse de no había nadie en el pasillo, salió del despacho. Harry y Hermione tuvieron que ocultarse bajo la capa invisible de nuevo y subir al Atrio, con cuidado de no chocar con los magos y brujas que iban de un lado a otro. Esperaron impacientes a que la cabina bajara con sus ocupantes y, en cuanto quedó vacía, se colaron dentro y el ascensor se elevó. En el momento en el que se encontraban entre el Atrio y la calle, Harry aprovechó para deshacerse de la capa y volver a ocultarla.

Como antes, Harry notó la incómoda sensación de tener a Hermione demasiado cerca, de modo que salió de la cabina en cuanto pudo abrir la puerta. Ella, que desde luego se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba nervioso a su lado, tuvo la delicadeza de no decir nada.

Se apresuraron hacia la esquina, donde Neville les esperaba. Se alejaron unas manzanas de allí y al final acabaron metidos en una cafetería pequeña que se escondía en una callejuela. Se sentaron en una esquina de la sala y empezaron a hablar en susurros.

Neville les contó que lo primero que se encontró en su casa cuando llegó fue una reunión familiar en la que todo el mundo quería hablar con él, una abuela extasiada y una pila de regalos y cartas que le felicitaban una y otra vez.

- Y a unos tipos del Ministerio que quisieron hacerme un montón de preguntas. Sobre los mortífagos que pudieron haber escapado, ya sabéis. Al parecer algunos están todavía sueltos.

Harry y Hermione asintieron a la vez.

- Ya, a nosotros también nos preguntaron todo eso. Aunque yo apenas recordaba nada que pudiera serles de ayuda - dijo Hermione, y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Neville.

- No lo se… Supongo que quería olvidar todo lo que pudiera. Fue la peor noche de mi vida - contestó ella, mirando brevemente a Harry. Él desvió la mirada y se pidió un segundo café. Zanjaron el tema.

Neville les preguntó por Ron, y ellos le contaron que estaba en Rumanía con su familia y que volvería pronto, a tiempo para empezar el último curso en Hogwarts. Y, por supuesto, una vez mencionado el colegio, se dedicaron a recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado allí. Para cuando terminaron de hablar del espectacular partido de quidditch que les hizo ganar la copa en tercero, Neville se dio cuenta de la hora y se levantó, preocupado.

- Mi abuela me va a matar. Le dije que no tardaría… - sonrió con timidez -. Aún me echa la bronca a menudo.

- Nos ha gustado mucho verte - le dijo Harry, con sinceridad.

- Sí, a ver si lo hacemos más a menudo - añadió Hermione.

- Claro. ¡Saludad a Ron de mi parte!

Y, dicho esto, salió de la cafetería. Hermione y Harry pagaron y se marcharon. Fuera ya atardecía. Y no habían comido nada desde el desayuno. Iban caminando por la acera cuando a los dos les rugió el estómago al mismo tiempo, y se echaron a reír. Pero entonces Harry pensó en el incidente de la noche anterior, y la incomodidad volvió. El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellos.

Harry se sintió estúpido y enfadado consigo mismo. Había sido una bobada, y sin embargo llevaba todo el día tratando a Hermione como si estuviera enfadado con ella. ¿Es que ver a su amiga en la bañera iba a convertirla en una extraña, después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos? No tenía ningún sentido. Hermione es una chica, se dijo. Se acordó de repente de una tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor, en la que ella le espetó esas mismas palabras a Ron. "Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no significa que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica". El único problema es que Harry lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos. Era ineludible.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a hablarme? - le preguntó Hermione, interrumpiendo el curso de pensamientos de Harry.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Te hablo… - empezó a decir él, pero su amiga lo miró y enarcó una ceja. Así que se dio por vencido -. Vale, de acuerdo, es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de ayer - a Harry no le gustó nada cómo había sonado eso -. Quiero decir, no es que quiera pensar en eso, en… ya sabes, tú estabas… - se estaba poniendo nervioso -. Ojala no hubiera entrado en el baño, maldita sea - dijo al final -. Estoy incómodo, eso es todo. No estoy acostumbrado a ver desnuda a mi mejor amiga.

Hermione, para su sorpresa, se rió en voz baja.

- Llevas todo el día evitándome. ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta?

- No, sabía que te habías dado cuenta. Claro que lo sabía, tú también has estado evitándome - le dijo él, mirándola con fijeza -. Precisamente lo que me da vergüenza es que sabes porqué estoy así, y debo parecerte un pervertido, y por eso me evitas.

Se preguntó si era casualidad que hubiera empleado el término "pervertido", como había hecho tía Petunia tantos años antes.

- No creo que seas un pervertido. Y no te evito.

Él no contestó y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Al final, cuando Harry no tenía ni siquiera claro quién evitaba a quién ni por qué, Hermione volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué te incomoda tanto? No es gran cosa. Seguro que has visto a Ron desnudo alguna vez.

Harry la miró, exasperado.

- No es lo mismo. Él… es un chico. Y tú eres una chica.

- Vaya, gracias por aclarármelo. Tenía mis dudas.

- Hermione, me incomoda porque… porque eres como una hermana para mí. Y a las hermanas no se las debe ver desnudas - añadió, como señalando una evidencia -. Y desde luego, no es normal pensar en tu hermana desnuda.

- ¿Pensabas en…? - ella no pudo ni terminar la frase, porque Harry la interrumpió.

- No a propósito, pero no podía evitarlo. No lo he podido evitar en todo el día. Es lo que te decía antes. ¿Ahora qué, voy a estar siempre incómodo contigo?

Ella lo miró con tristeza y Harry se dio cuenta de que eso le había dolido. El enfado consigo mismo aumentó. Estaba hablándole como si ella tuviera la culpa.

- Lo siento. No se qué me pasa.

- Me ducharía con ropa, y no me desnudaría nunca más si eso te hiciera sentir menos incómodo - le dijo ella, con una sonrisa leve.

Harry captó las palabras que ella no había dicho. "Haría lo que fuera para que no te sintieras incómodo. Pídemelo y lo haré". Hermione era así, y siempre había sido así con él. Podría haberle pedido que suspendiera todos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. para hacerle feliz, y ella lo hubiera hecho. Había desmemorizado a sus padres para acompañarlo, había renunciado a muchas cosas, había puesto en peligro su vida por él. Ella estaba por encima de accidentes cotidianos y embarazosos. Harry se sintió aún más avergonzado por haberle dado importancia a algo que, al fin y al cabo, no significaba nada. Y entonces, su mejor amiga, Hermione, dejó de ser en su mente una imagen molesta y volvió a ser uno de los dos mayores pilares de su vida.

- Lo siento - repitió, esta vez mirándola a los ojos -. Me he comportado como un crío. Si la única forma de que siguieras siendo mi mejor amiga fuera viéndote desnuda siempre, no volverías a vestirte - le dijo, cambiando de sentido lo que había dicho ella.

Y ella escuchó las palabras que él no había pronunciado.

"Si ni siquiera la amenaza de Voldemort os ha hecho alejaros de mí, yo no permitiré que nada lo haga". Se sonrieron, y Harry se sintió relajado por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

Pararon en un puesto ambulante de helados y compraron un par de tarrinas de las más grandes, aún hambrientos. La noche había caído hacía ya tiempo, y era maravillosa para pasear. Recorrieron las callejuelas del centro de Londres, dando rodeos y vueltas, sin rumbo fijo, mientras hablaban de casi todo. Al cabo de un largo rato entraron en un parque y se dejaron caer sobre el césped.

- Va ser genial volver a Hogwarts - dijo Hermione, rebanando su tarrina de helado de fresa. La incomodidad que había acosado a Harry todo el día se había convertido en una complicidad íntima que, sin duda estaba mucho mejor que lo anterior. Harry sentía incluso menos reservas de lo normal con su amiga, lo cual suponía una liberación.

- Sí… Echo de menos el castillo. Ir a visitar a Hagrid por las tardes, las camas con dosel, esas cosas, ya sabes.

- Ahora que mencionas las camas, compartiré habitación con Ginny - comentó Hermione.

- ¿Y eso? Bueno, claro, que iremos un año atrasados.

- Sí, pero me libraré de los cotilleos de Parvati y Lavender - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry se tumbó bocarriba, mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas. Hermione lo imitó y se tumbó a su lado. Harry podría haber apostado todo lo que tenía en su cámara de Gringotts a que ella estaba recordando alguna clase de Astronomía.

- Aunque será raro estar allí de nuevo - susurró ella -. La última vez que estuvimos allí fue todo tan amargo… Me pregunto si podré volver a pasar por el pasillo en el que murió Fred. O si cuando desayune en el Gran Comedor no me imaginaré el cuerpo de Voldemort allí tendido. O si…

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla. Ella parecía calmada, no como la última vez que habían hablado de aquel tema.

- ¿O si…?

Ella también giró la cabeza y le miró. Y Harry supo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

- O si podré volver a la explanada del jardín en la que vimos tu cuerpo tendido. Cuando pensábamos que habías muerto.

Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato de que aquello era algo que había afectado muy profundamente a sus amigos. Probablemente, ella y Ron habían hablado de ello ya. Era obvio que Hermione necesitaba desahogarse, así que Harry la dejó continuar.

- Fue el peor momento de mi vida. Y el de la de Ron. Hablamos de ello - Harry se felicitó internamente por su amplio conocimiento en el campo de la adivinación -. Y ha habido momentos horribles. Recuerdo cuando Bellatrix Lestrange me torturó, y cuando tuve que ver la mirada de mis padres, que no me reconocían. Y también recuerdo cuando Ron se marchó en mitad de la noche el día que discutisteis, y cuando me petrificó el basilisco en segundo y cuando nos atacó aquel ejercito de dementores en tercero. Y nada, nada de todo aquello, fue ni remotamente comparable a lo que sentí cuando te vi inmóvil en el suelo.

Harry no supo qué decir. Dudaba que nadie hubiera sabido qué decir, realmente.

- Pensé que te había matado, Harry - súbitamente, los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron -. Y supe que te habías entregado, cómo él quería. Sentí que me ahogaba, que el aire me oprimía el pecho y la cabeza me dio vueltas. Y miré a Ron, que se cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó tu nombre y… y quise matar, Harry. Quise salir corriendo y matar a Voldemort. Como fuese. Le hubiera clavado un puñal en el ojo si lo hubiera tenido en la mano. Jamás… me había sentido así.

Hermione tragó saliva y dejó de mirar a Harry para volver a contemplar el cielo. Harry, con un nudo en la garganta, agarró a su amiga con delicadeza y le hizo apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Harry notaba sus propios latidos, y esperaba que ella también los oyera. La rodeó con sus brazos, intentando hacerle ver que estaba más vivo que nunca. Pero él sabía que eso no bastaría.

Le vino a la cabeza el momento en el que Sirius cayó a través del velo. Lo que había sentido en aquel momento era imposible de describir. Y aunque Sirius había sido muy importante para él, como un padre o un hermano, nunca lo fue tanto como Ron o Hermione. Si él hubiera pensado en algún momento que alguno de los dos había muerto se habría vuelto loco, sin duda.

Acarició el pelo de Hermione hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a echarse a llorar y luego dijo, con voz queda.

- No puedo imaginar cómo os sentisteis. Sois más fuertes que yo. Y quiero que sepas que no pienso volver a hacer nada que pueda haceros daño a ninguno de los dos. Os he pedido ya muchísimas cosas. Me habéis salvado la vida tantas veces… Y lo último que os pedí fue que vierais mi cadáver y lo soportarais. A partir de ahora, no pienso permitir que mi amistad os salga tan cara - ella se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos -. Y gracias por… no haberme dejado solo nunca. Fuiste la única.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta, se les ocurrió que llevaban ya demasiados días sin escribir a Ron. Así que, entre tanto hablar de él y echarle de menos, les entraron unas repentinas ganas de mandarle una lechuza. Al fin y al cabo, ni Harry ni Hermione estarían completos sin él.

En cuanto hubieron llegado se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina, con un pergamino delante y una pluma, mientras la añoranza les devoraba.

_Querido Ron:_

_Soy Hermione. Estoy en Grimmauld Place con Harry, y hoy nos hemos acordado muchísimo de ti. Llegué de Australia hace un par de semanas y desde entonces me he quedado aquí. Convencí a mis padres de que me dejaran con la excusa de librarme de la mudanza. _

_Hoy hemos estado con Neville (soy Harry, por cierto). El Ministerio le ha concedido la Orden de Merlín y decidimos pasarnos a saludarle. Todo por aquí va bastante bien. El Callejón Diagón está empezando a reabrir las tiendas que estaban abandonadas, y en el Ministerio hay mucho trabajo, según Kingsley, aunque tu padre ya lo sabrá._

_Soy Hermione de nuevo. ¿Qué tal todos por allí? Os echamos mucho de menos a todos, pero sobre todo a ti. ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Y George? Ha debido ser terrible para él en concreto. Mándales a todos de nuestra parte un abrazo muy fuerte. Harry había pensado en hacer una cena, o una reunión, no lo se, en honor de los caídos. Cuando volváis. Dice que quiere poner una foto de cada uno en una sala. De sus padres, de Sirius, de Ojoloco, de Fred y de Tonks, y de Lupin y de todos los demás. Le he dicho que quizá es muy pronto y que puede ser duro para tu familia. _

_Pero solo quiero rendirles homenaje. Hermione cree que puede resultar una falta de respeto, pero tu familia sabe que nunca haría algo así, ¿verdad? Si tú crees que es buena idea dímelo, y no hacemos caso a Hermione. Espero de verdad que todos estéis al menos un poco mejor. ¿Sabéis cuando volveréis? Grimmauld Place es un lugar vacío con solo dos personas. _

_Queremos que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros siempre y para lo que sea. Volved pronto, os extrañamos. _

_Un abrazo enorme,_

_Hermione y Harry. _

Ninguno de los dos estuvo satisfecho con la carta, desde luego. Se apreciaban los cambios en la caligrafía de la escritura de Harry a la de Hermione. Pero aún así, ataron el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza de Hermione, y la soltaron. A ambos les pareció que una parte de ellos se iba con la carta, en busca de los Weasley. Se quedaron en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando cómo se alejaba el animal, y cuando la negrura se lo tragó, Hermione si giró hacia Harry.

- Me la compré en Australia - a Harry le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que se refería a la lechuza. Entonces ella añadió, con tono cálido -. Se llama Hedwig, por cierto.

* * *

_De nuevo, siento el retraso u.u. He tenido un problema que me ha llevado bastante tiempo solucionar y no me ha dejado terminar antes el capítulo. No se qué opinareis de él, pero después de releerlo me ha parecido a lo mejor un poco empalagoso, ¿no creeis? Bueno, de todas formas espero que os haya gustado. Actualizaré el viernes probablemente, si no me surge ningún imprevisto (que parece que últimamente tengo muchos T.T). Y lo de siempre, muchas gracias a los que me habeis enviado reviews, ayuda mucho tener vuestro apoyo. Sin embargo, también estoy abierta a sugerencias o preguntas sobre la trama, me vendrían muy bien ). Gracias por leer. ¡Besos!_

**Nelletha**


	7. Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de JKR ). Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo... que creo que os gustará xP._

* * *

**VII. Cumpleaños.**

Los días pasaron plácidamente, y Harry atisbó un resquicio de felicidad, solo empañado por la ausencia de Ron. Nunca había estado tan a gusto con Hermione. Se las había apañado para contagiarle su afición a los paseos londinenses y ahora era un hábito más de cada día. Las horas se sucedían sin apenas dejar huella, y Harry encontró en aquellas costumbres pequeñas una forma de relajación.

Los días solían consistir en un desayuno tardío, un largo baño, una visita a alguien, o simplemente dedicar un rato a escribir a los Weasley, un paseo por la ciudad y un repaso a las noticias del Profeta. Por no hablar de la habilidad que estaba adquiriendo Harry con la cocina.

Probablemente era porque Hermione se encontraba allí. Cuando Harry había tenido que cocinar para él solo antes de que ella llegara, se limitaba a comprar algo y calentarlo o a freír cualquier cosa. Cuando era niño, los Dursley se habían asegurado de que supiera cocinar razonablemente bien, pero tantos años bajo los cuidados de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts habían hecho que el chico olvidara la mayoría. Por lo tanto, llevaba unas semanas alimentándose de cualquier manera hasta que Hermione se negó a permitir que Harry siguiera nutriéndose a base de refritos.

Ella lo obligaba no solo a cocinar, sino a aprender nuevas recetas. El gen marimandón que llevaba dentro la impulsaba a corregir cada mínima imperfección mientras él elaboraba sus platos, lo que a Harry le ponía bastante nervioso. Un día, la echó de la cocina y no le permitió entrar hasta que la comida estuvo lista.

- Lasaña. Y, para tu información, no he seguido la receta al pie de la letra. Si no te gusta, te aguantas.

Hermione se sentó con el ceño fruncido. Parecía pensar que Harry había llamado a Kreacher para que cocinara por él mientras ella no podía vigilarlo. Sin embargo, cuando probó el primer bocado, abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Harry, interrogante.

- ¿Qué le has echado?

- ¿Está buena o no?

- Sí, está riquísima. Pero, ¿qué le has echado?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No lo recuerdo - mintió, llevándose de nuevo el tenedor a la boca.

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de rencor y exasperación. Más o menos, pensó Harry, la misma mirada que puso cuando la superó en la nota de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Vaya, ahora que cocinas tan bien - dijo con retintín -, supongo que querrás ser el cocinero mañana.

- ¿Mañana? - preguntó Harry, temiéndose lo peor.

- Claro, así te aseguras de que comes algo delicioso el día de tu cumpleaños - contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Cum… cumpleaños? ¿De verdad quieres celebrarlo?

- Claro, ¿por qué no? Sé que la lista de invitados va a ser corta, pero bueno, te podrás ahorrar el discurso.

- ¿Lista de invitados? - preguntó Harry, aún más confuso.

- Tú y yo, tonto.

Harry suspiró con alivio. Ya se había estado temiendo que ella hubiera invitado a medio Ministerio de Magia y a tres cuartos de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- Pero no hay motivo para no hacer algo especial, ¿no?

- ¿Qué entiendes por algo especial, Hermione?

- No se… una cena, un par de regalos, esas cosas.

- Tú misma - dijo, resignado. Al final, sabía que Hermione haría lo que le diera la gana, para variar.

- Ah, y arréglate - le advirtió ella, levantando un dedo -. Le prometí a Ron que haría fotos.

El día siguiente Hermione intentó despertar a Harry llamando con ímpetu a la puerta de su dormitorio. Sin embargo Harry, que no había dormido demasiado bien, no se despertó solo con eso. Hermione entró en la habitación y zarandeó a Harry con fuerza.

- ¿Qué…?

Cuando abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, se encontró con la sonrisa radiante de Hermione.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! ¿Cómo te sientes con dieciocho años?

Harry buscó sus gafas en la mesilla y luego se las puso, abriendo la boca para contestar. Sin embargo, su amiga no le dejó: se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego salió por la puerta.

- Date prisa o se enfriará el desayuno - gritó desde el pasillo. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel día sería muy largo.

Aquella mañana sus pasos les llevaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante, en la bulliciosa calle de Charing Cross. Hermione había arrastrado a Harry hasta allí con la excusa de que tenía un recado que hacer. Se dedicaron básicamente a pasear y comprar algunas cosas que iban necesitando, como más polvos flu e ingredientes para pociones. Al final, cuando ya atardecía, se pararon frente a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, que estaba abierta. Ambos se miraron un instante. Florean Fortescue había sido asesinado por los mortífagos, tras un largo tiempo desaparecido. Se sentaron en la terraza, en silencio. Poco después, un chico joven, de unos veintitantos, se acercó a su mesa.

- Phoebus Fortescue, para servirles. ¿Qué desean?

Harry tardó un poco en contestar. Al final, pidieron un par de cucuruchos de vainilla y Phoebus Fortescue entró en el establecimiento a por los helados. El parecido con su padre era enorme, y tanto a Harry como a Hermione se les encogió el estómago.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione se excusó y dijo que tenía que comprar algo más que se le había olvidado, y dejó a Harry pagando en la heladería mientras tanto. Harry la vio alejarse con una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que esa compra de última hora tenía que ver, con toda probabilidad, con el regalo que recibiría durante la cena. Sin embargo, pensó, si a ella le hacía ilusión todo lo del cumpleaños, él no iba a aguarle la fiesta.

En cuanto ella estuvo de vuelta se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, donde un par de magos reconocieron a Harry y le detuvieron durante unos minutos para felicitarle y darle la mano, con la mirada rebosante de admiración. Harry, con toda la educación de la que disponía, se libró de ellos en cuanto pudo. Hermione insistió en volver a través de la red Flu para ahorrar tiempo, de modo que se metieron en la chimenea, murmuraron "número doce, Grimmauld Place" y, al cabo de unos segundos, habían desaparecido de allí.

Harry estuvo media hora intentando hacerse el nudo de una corbata. En aquel momento, la ilusión de Hermione por su pequeña fiesta empezó a molestarlo de verdad. Cuando al final decidió que era inútil seguir intentándolo, se abotonó la camisa, se metió la corbata en el bolsillo y salió del dormitorio de Sirius. Pensaba boicotear cada foto que Hermione pretendiera sacar aquella noche.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre pociones ácidas que, inexplicablemente, sustituían a pociones de revelado fotográfico cuando abrió la puerta del salón y tuvo que pararse en seco para no chocarse con Hermione. Ella, que iba a salir por la misma puerta por la que él había entrado, se quedó quieta del susto. Su aroma penetró en las fosas nasales de Harry.

- Iba a ir a buscarte - dijo Hermione, sin apartarse.

Harry volvió a pensar, automáticamente, en la imagen de su amiga en la bañera. El aliento de Hermione había chocado contra la piel de su mejilla al hablar. El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco que no le gustó nada. Al fin, Hermione se retiró, con lo que Harry pudo ver lo que se había puesto ella.

- Vaya, estás… muy guapa - farfulló, mirando su vestido largo y negro. ¿Por qué demonios de repente sentía como si se hubiera comido una rana de chocolate viva? Cerró los ojos un instante de más para aclararse la cabeza, dejarla en blanco y expulsar cualquier pensamiento ridículo -. Te sienta bien el negro.

Ella sonrió, bajando la cabeza para aceptar el cumplido, y sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuello de Harry inexorablemente.

- ¿Y tu corbata?

- Soy incapaz de hacer el nudo - confesó él, molesto.

- Dámela - exigió ella con su tono imperativo de siempre. Harry se la sacó del bolsillo y se la tendió. Ella le pasó la tela por detrás del cuello y comenzó a hacer el nudo -. Siempre se lo hacía a mi padre cuando era pequeña - comentó.

Harry, que empezaba a ponerse nervioso por el contacto de las manos de su mejor amiga en la piel de su cuello, se escabulló en cuanto ella terminó el nudo. Se sentaron en la mesa elegante del salón, que Hermione había preparado, y Harry sirvió el guiso de ternera con verduras que había cocinado. Harry tuvo que admitir que cada vez se le daba mejor cocinar, sin duda.

Durante la cena se dedicaron a charlar sobre trivialidades, y para cuando se terminaron el postre Harry se había olvidado una vez más de la sensación molesta que Hermione producía a veces en él, aquel erizamiento del pelo en la nuca, o aquel cosquilleo en el estómago. Hermione se tragó el último trozo de tarta y luego deslizó un paquete envuelto en papel rojo por encima de la mesa, en dirección a Harry. Él, que ya se esperaba algo así, cogió el regalo y puso cara (un poco fingida, eso sí) de sorpresa.

Bajo el envoltorio había una caja de madera que parecía antigua. La abrió y dentro, descubrió una varilla de un metal plateado pero con reflejos dorados. Miró a Hermione, interrogante. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

- Es un Indicador mágico - explicó ella -. ¿Recuerdas el encantamiento brújula? - Harry asintió -. Bueno, pues esto funciona de forma parecida. Si yo le doy la orden de señalar a algo, lo señalará siempre, a menos que yo quite el encantamiento. A veces sirve para ocultar cosas…

Harry se preguntó, en su fuero interno, para qué iba a necesitar nunca una cosa así. Sin embargo, cogió el Indicador para estudiarlo. Cuando lo sacó de la caja, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerle cambiar la dirección en que apuntaba. Podía moverlo de un lado a otro, pero no cambiar su posición. Parecía como si un imán tirara de él de forma imperceptible. Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione y esta le sonrió.

- Adelante.

Harry se levantó, intrigado, y siguió la dirección que marcaba el Indicador, con Hermione detrás de él. El artefacto le guió a través del recibidor y escaleras arriba, y cuando llegaron al rellano en el que se encontraba la habitación de Hermione, apuntó directamente a su puerta.

Entraron en el dormitorio y Harry vio enfrente, apoyada contra la pared, una mesita en la que descansaba una nueva caja de madera. Se preguntó si esta contendría otro Indicador que lo llevaría a otro lado de la casa. Miró una vez más a Hermione, cuya sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia. Dejó el Indicador en la mesita y abrió la caja.

Dentro descansaba un colgante fino de plata reluciente como la luz de la luna. De la cadena colgaba una rosa de cristal labrada con exquisitez. Harry tuvo la intensa sensación de que había visto aquél collar antes. Bajo la rosa de cristal había un pergamino algo gastado. Harry lo cogió, intentando averiguar por qué Hermione le regalaría algo así. Desplegó el pergamino, pero lo que se encontró no fue la caligrafía suave de Hermione. Era la letra de Lily Potter.

_  
Querido Canuto:_

_Te devuelvo el colgante de tu madre. Fue un gesto muy bonito por tu parte ofrecérmelo. Tenía ya algo nuevo, el vestido, algo viejo, el velo de la boda de la madre de James, y algo azul, el ramo margaritas que Remus volvió azules para mí. Me faltaba algo prestado. No me hubiera gustado casarme sin tener algo tuyo conmigo. Gracias por haber sido nuestro padrino, y por haber sido el mejor amigo de James todos estos años. Y gracias también por ser ahora una de las personas de mi pequeña familia. Besos, _

_Lily_

_PD: James te manda saludos. ¡Y creo que Harry también, porque empieza a dar patadas!_

Harry se sintió desgajado de aquella habitación y de aquel momento, y se imaginó a una embarazada Lily Potter preparando el día de su boda con un ramo de margaritas azules y aquel colgante pendiendo de su cuello. Tembló sin darse cuenta.

- Lo encontré hace unas semanas - la voz de Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad -. Estaba metido en el arcón de la esquina que nunca abro. Intentaba hacer espacio para las toallas y vi la caja.

Harry no contestó. Ni siquiera la miró. Seguía contemplando la rosa de cristal que había rozado la piel de su madre el día de su boda.

- Fue un par de días antes de que viéramos esa foto de tu madre vestida de novia, ¿recuerdas? Cuando lo encontré la primera vez no me fijé en la carta que había debajo y no supe de quién era. Y cuando vi la foto reconocí el colgante y fui a comprobar que fuera el mismo, por si habían sido sólo imaginaciones mías. Entonces busqué debajo del colgante y vi el pergamino. Decidí no decírtelo hasta ahora para que fuera tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Hermione se calló, como si no estuviera segura de si Harry iba a enfadarse con ella o gritarla. Sin embargo él se incorporó y se giró para mirarla.

- Gracias - dijo, simplemente, con los ojos húmedos. Y entonces se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando transmitirle algo de calidez. Él, que había olvidado cualquier cosa que no fuera su madre, el colgante y Hermione, hundió la cara en su cuello. Era el regalo perfecto.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió. Harry aún tenía el colgante encerrado en su puño.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias Hermione. Es… - no se le ocurrió qué decir. Se separó un poco de ella, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

Y entonces, jamás supo cómo sucedió exactamente, sus labios estaban rozando los de Hermione. No tenía claro si él se había acercado, o si lo había hecho ella, no tenía nada claro por qué cada fibra de su ser quería hacer aquello, y no tenía claro tampoco que fuera la mejor idea. Pero en aquel momento no pudo pensar en nada, y la besó. Lentamente.

O al menos a él le parecieron siglos.

Lo último que pensó fue que aquello no tenía sentido.

Un ulular los sobresaltó e hizo que se separaran bruscamente. Hedwig estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirándolos con severidad. Había un pergamino enrollado a su pata. Hermione dirigió una única mirada indescifrable a Harry y se acercó a su lechuza.

Leyó la nota y luego dijo, en voz alta y entrecortada:

- Los Weasley vuelven mañana por la mañana.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? xP Sí, sí, ya lo se, ya era hora... xD. Pero es que quería que no fuera algo forzado. Mi principal preocupación es escribir algo que sea coherente con la saga de Rowling. En cuanto a los reviews que he recibido, la mayoría me han hecho pensar en hacer cosas diferentes en algunos puntos de la trama. Sin embargo, quiero responder a Ann5, a la que cito: _

_"No se si tus intenciones sean hacer este fic muy largo por que en realidad va un poco lenta la trama, aun así todo está genial. Para otro capitulo podría aconsejarte que sería bueno describir la confusión que Hermione tiene de su relación con Harry, así como Harry no podía dejar de pensar en ella, también deberias de poner una situación donde Hermione deje de pensar igual en Harry. Espero que pronto haya más confusión entre los personajes y puedo imaginar que la llegada de Ron también va a causar muchos cambios"_

_Sí, va a ser un fic algo largo, de aproximadamente unos veinticinco capítulos como los que llevo. Pero tienes razón en que hasta ahora la trama ha ido un poco lenta. Lo que más me costaba enfocar era el inicio de la tensión sexual entre Harry y Hermione, y eso al menos ya lo he escrito, así que espero que a partir de ahora la cosa vaya más fluida. Por otro lado, lo de enfocarlo desde el punto de vista de Hermione no lo hago (aunque me lo plantee) porque la saga original está escrita bajo el punto de vista de Harry. Por lo tanto, ahora que Harry estará más pendiente de Hermione sí que notará algunas de las cosas que hace ella que dan a enteder lo que ella piensa o siente, pero siempre será desde el punto de vista subjetivo de él. Y en cuanto a tu última frase... bueno, tú misma ves cómo ha terminado este capítulo xD. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero veros por aquí. ¡Besos!_

**Nelletha**


	8. La Madriguera

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los otros personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son de J.k. Rowling y de Warner Bros._

* * *

**VIII. La Madriguera**

Harry, de nuevo, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Claro que el motivo ahora no era precisamente el calor.

Hermione se había encerrado en su habitación después de anunciar la llegada de los Weasley. Harry no sabía si ella estaba enfadada, frustrada, confusa o contenta por lo que había pasado. Aunque lo de contenta parecía poco probable, se dijo Harry.

Los Weasley llegarían a la Madriguera al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana, y Ron les pedía en la carta que fueran allí en cuanto pudieran. Tendido en la cama, Harry se preguntaba si podría hablar con Hermione antes de ir. Necesitaba hablar con ella. No sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero quería aclararlo.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía decirle. No sabía porqué la había besado. Sólo sabía que no quería que ella se enfadara con él. Se frotó los ojos por enésima vez, preguntándose si debía disculparse. Luego decidió hacer un análisis objetivo del asunto.

¿Por qué motivos podía haberla besado? Quizá se había sentido atraído por ella en aquel momento, razonó Harry intentando mantener la cabeza fría. Quizá se había sentido vulnerable al pensar en su madre y había confundido sus propios sentimientos. Sí, debía ser eso, un malentendido. Debía dejarle claro que había sido un accidente que no se repetiría. Tenía que asegurarle que él no estaba interesado en ella de esa forma, porque sino su amistad podría verse afectada. Porque él sólo la veía como una amiga, por supuesto. Era obvio. Habían sido los mejores amigos durante años. Si le hubiera atraído de otra forma, habría pasado desde el principio. No, aquello se trataba sólo de un momento de confusión, y tanto Harry como Hermione eran lo bastante adultos como para reconocerlo y olvidarse del asunto.

Harry pensó, antes de dormirse, en cómo le diría todas estas cosas a Hermione entre disculpa y disculpa, y para cuando cerró los ojos, estaba convencido de que ella lo entendería.

Pero ella no lo entendió. Al día siguiente, cuando coincidieron en la cocina, ella se limitó a señalarle el reloj.

- Son las diez y veinte. Los Weasley ya habrán llegado. Será mejor que vayamos para allá - dijo con tono inexpresivo, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chimenea. Harry se acercó y la agarró del brazo con suavidad para detenerla.

- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar antes?

- No nos da tiempo, son las…

- Ya se la hora que es. Será solo un momento.

Ella se quedó quieta y le miró, esperando que él hablara. Harry le soltó el brazo para no dar una mala impresión antes de lo que iba a decir. Tomo aire y se dispuso a soltar su ensayado discurso.

- Verás, quería aclarar lo de ayer. No quise hacerlo, fue un acciden…

- Ya, ya lo se, será mejor que nos vayamos - le interrumpió Hermione. Luego, le dirigió una brevísima sonrisa nerviosa, agarró un puñado de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla.

Harry se maldijo, cogió otro puñado de polvos flu y la siguió.

Cuando el salón de la Madriguera dejó de dar vueltas ante sus ojos, vio allí a los Weasley y sintió un súbito afecto por ellos. Los había echado de menos. Ellos eran lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido nunca.

Salió de la chimenea y todos le vieron. Se acercaron a él, pero el primero en llegar fue Ron. Le dio un abrazo con cariño, y Harry sonrió. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le había extrañado, realmente. Era un hermano para él.

- Hola Ron. Me alegro de que estéis de vuelta - le dijo Harry con sinceridad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Y yo. Ya se hacía raro no teneros por aquí - contestó Ron.

- ¿Qué tal Charlie? ¿Y el viaje?

- Bueno, ha sido un alivio escapar un poco después de todo. Y Charlie… ahí lo tienes, pregúntale tú mismo - dijo, señalándole. Harry no se había fijado en que él estaba allí también -. Decidió venirse unas semanas.

- ¿Qué tal, Harry? - le saludó Charlie tendiéndole la mano.

- Bien, gracias.

Entonces llegaron el resto de los abrazos y saludos. La señora Weasley le estrujó tanto que pensó que iba a romperle el cuello, Percy le tendió la mano de forma protocolaria y el señor Weasley dejó a un lado los saludos tradicionales para preguntarle por aquella oferta de empleo que Shackelbolt le hacía cada semana. Cuando George se acercó a él Harry notó que algo había cambiado en su mirada. Parecía que estuviera intentando recordar dónde estaba lo que había perdido. Harry notó un nudo en la garganta y le abrazó, intentando mostrarle apoyo o cariño. Cuando se separó de él vio a Ginny esperando su turno para ser saludada y a Harry le entraron ganas de huir.

- Harry… te he echado tanto de menos - dijo ella, lanzándose a sus brazos. Él vio los rostros de Ron y Hermione por encima del hombro de Ginny. El de Ron estaba satisfecho y parecía incluso feliz, pero el de Hermione mostraba una expresión hermética. Ginny se separó de él y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Cómo estas? Quiero que me cuentes qué tal te ha ido todo en estas semanas.

Los días pasaron en la Madriguera. Los Weasley les contaron a Harry y Hermione lo tranquila que era la casita de Charlie en Rumanía. Estaba en los límites de una reserva natural destinada a los dragones, a la orilla de un lago pequeño. Había sido, al parecer, una estancia relajante que había calmado un poco el dolor de perder a Fred. Aunque la familia nunca se recuperaría de algo así, Harry estaba seguro.

Harry y Hermione les contaron, a su vez, cómo habían visto la situación en el Ministerio, cómo estaban Andrómeda y su nieto, cómo iban las cosas en el Callejón Diagón y el resto del mundo mágico. A todos les enorgulleció el relato del discurso de Neville en su condecoración. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer la cena de la que Harry había hablado a Ron.

Luego, por otro lado, estuvieron las conversaciones privadas. Harry pasaba bastante tiempo con Ginny. A veces intentaba establecer de nuevo el vínculo que los había unido tiempo atrás, pero una parte de él se resistía. Simplemente, ambos habían cambiado desde que aquello sucediera. Sin embargo, Ginny seguía enamorada de él, Harry se dio cuenta en seguida. Lo buscaba cada día, y Harry accedía a pasar las horas con ella porque la veía feliz y no quería romper eso.

Pero además, tenía que reconocer que había otro motivo para que pasara tanto tiempo con ella. Hermione no había hablado con Harry, o al menos no directamente, desde que llegaron a la Madriguera. No le miraba, ni se quedaba en la misma habitación que él, e intentaba no coincidir con él en comidas o cenas. Los demás no se daban cuenta porque era realmente sutil, pero Harry no podía ignorarlo. Era evidente.

Ron pasaba casi todo su tiempo con ella. Daba por sentado que Harry había vuelto a salir con Ginny. Por lo tanto, los chicos solo podían hablar por las noches, ya que compartían habitación. La cuarta noche desde que llegaron, Ron se sentó en su cama y miró a Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, Ron - dijo Harry, extrañado por el tono de secretismo de su amigo.

- ¿Hermione te dijo algo de… ya sabes, de nosotros cuando estabais en Grimmauld Place?

Harry vio que, claramente, Ron no sólo seguía enamorado de Hermione sino que parecía incluso más enamorado que antes. Se sintió abrumado por la culpa al recordar que él había besado los labios de la chica por la que estaba su mejor amigo. Eso estaba considerado claramente como alta traición en las reglas de la amistad.

- Sí, bueno, algo - contestó Harry, algo esquivo. No quería oír cómo Ron hablaba de su eterno amor por Hermione.

- ¿Y? - insistió Ron alzando las cejas.

- Y nada, me dijo que os gustabais pero que no sabía qué pensabas hacer… si es que piensas hacer algo - contestó Harry.

- ¿Crees que debería pedirle salir?

- ¿Salir? ¿No es eso muy oficial?

- ¿Por qué? Le gusto, ¿no? Y ella me gusta a mí - las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, como siempre que algo le avergonzaba.

- No se… ¿y si luego cortáis? No sería lo mismo - sentenció Harry.

- ¿Cortar? No seas gafe, Harry. Aún no estoy saliendo con ella y ya me estas hablando de cortar.

- Es que no se, Ron… no quiero que te haga daño. Ni que le hagas daño tú a ella.

Ron puso cara de ofendido.

- Yo nunca le haría daño, lo sabes. Y ella no tiene por qué hacerme daño a mí… - Ron se quedó callado unos instantes -. Espera… te ha dicho que ya no le gusto, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, y por eso no quieres que se lo diga - Ron hundió la cara entre las manos -. Lo del beso fue un instante de confusión y ahora ha recuperado la cordura y no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo - dijo en tono abatido.

- No, no, no, Ron, no es eso, ella no me ha dicho nada de eso - dijo rápidamente Harry -. Me dijo que le gustabas, de hecho - añadió, aunque se calló el hecho de que ella había dicho eso el primer día que se vieron desde que ella volvió de Australia y no habían mencionado el asunto después.

- ¿Eso te dijo?

- Sí - Harry asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Lo último que le apetecía era tener a Ron desconsolado por el desamor.

- Entonces… ¿debo decirle lo que siento?

- Debes hablar con ella - dijo Harry, saliéndose un poco por la tangente.

- Lo haré… Gracias tío. No se, últimamente le he estado dando muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Creo que me enamoré de Hermione hace tiempo, pero no quise verlo.

Harry se sentó a su lado y jugueteó con una esquina de la colcha entre los dedos.

- Se te notaba desde sexto.

- Pero no era tanto antes. Desde que me besó… - dijo, llevándose los dedos a los labios, como si recordara el momento. Harry se sintió incómodo. Él recordaba perfectamente la textura de los labios de Hermione contra los suyos -. Ese beso me abrió los ojos, Harry. La quiero tanto…

- Lo se, Ron.

Aquella noche, Harry se despertó en plena madrugada. Fue al baño y aprovechó para beber en la cocina un vaso de leche, y mientras subía de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con Ron escuchó unas voces a través de la puerta del dormitorio de George. Una de las voces era del pelirrojo, la otra, de Hermione. A Harry le extrañó y se acercó para escuchar mejor. George y Hermione nunca habían sido amigos cercanos.

- No es sólo que le eche de menos - estaba diciendo George -. Es como si… como si me hubiera olvidado de hacer algo y no supiera qué. Siento que me falta algo y que no puedo disfrutar de nada sin tenerlo. No me siento… completo.

- Y aún pasará un tiempo hasta que te sientas completo. Pero siempre te faltará algo, George. Has perdido una parte de ti mismo. Pero aquí tienes a tu familia, que te quiere muchísimo y está dispuesta a llenar el vacío que Fred dejó. Y, si yo puedo ayudar de algún modo, puedes contar conmigo. Y estoy segura de que puedes esperar lo mismo de Harry.

- Gracias pero… no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer.

El dolor en la voz de George era tan profundo que Harry sintió la tentación de entrar y consolarle, aunque no pudiera hacer nada por ayudar. Pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando.

- Bueno, también hay cosas alegres por aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué tal con el pequeño Ronnie?

- Creo que me va a pedir que salga con él.

Harry se separó de la puerta y subió de nuevo las escaleras. No quería escuchar más. Quizá lo mejor es que Ron y Hermione salieran juntos y así Harry pudiera olvidar el estúpido beso que le dio a ella. En cuanto Ron se lo pida, se dijo, hablaré con ella, la felicitaré y le diré que yo he olvidado todo el asunto y que seamos amigos como antes.

Porque era evidente que ahora las cosas no iban bien. Y Harry, sin dudarlo, prefería que ella fuera la novia de Ron y le hablase a que no fuera la novia de nadie y le ignorara.

Unos días después les llegaron las lechuzas con la lista de libros para el séptimo curso, no sólo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, sino a Ginny también. Apenas faltaban dos semanas para que empezara el curso. Las cosas no habían cambiado, salvo por el hecho de que Ginny empezó a lanzarle indirectas a Harry sugiriéndole que retomaran lo que habían dejado un año antes. Harry, en estos casos, se hacía el tonto y fingía no entender las indirectas, cosa que a Ginny le frustraba visiblemente.

Fueron al Callejón Diagón para comprar todo lo necesario y Harry vio su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Hermione. Al menos allí ella no podría encerrarse en ninguna habitación.

- Yo iré a comprar los libros con Arthur - dijo la señora Weasley.

- A mí me hace falta un juego de túnicas nuevas - señaló Ron.

- Se me han agotado los ojos de cucaracha y el polvo de ámbar, voy a tener que ir a la droguería - comentó Hermione.

- Y yo esperaba poder comprarme un abrillantador para el palo de la escoba - dijo Ginny -. ¿Me acompañas, Harry?

- No, yo también necesito ir a la droguería, se me acabaron las ortigas secas.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí mismo en una hora - dijo el señor Weasley, y todos se fueron en distintas direcciones. Harry se acercó y acomodó su paso al de Hermione mientras se dirigían a la droguería.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a hablarme? - le preguntó Harry, repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho semanas atrás.

- Cuando entienda por qué me besaste - contestó ella sin mirarle y sin dejar de andar. Sin embargo, Harry vio que las mejillas se le enrojecían.

- No lo entiendo yo tampoco, Hermione. Fue un accidente. No debió ocurrir, lo siento. Fue un error. Pero no me odies.

Entonces ella sí se detuvo. Pareció cómo si se tambaleara durante un instante.

- No te odio, Harry. No puedo odiarte.

Le miró a los ojos y Harry vio dolor en ellos. Se sintió fatal por ser el causante. Y, durante un brevísimo instante, tuvo unas ganas locas de besarla otra vez. Pero el instante pasó y él echó a andar, furioso consigo mismo.

- Harry… no puedo evitar estar tensa contigo ahora, pero se me pasará - dijo ella desde detrás. Él no contestó. Compraron en la droguería sin decir una palabra. A veces su mirada se encontraba y entonces no sabían si retirarla o no. Pero no hablaron más. De hecho, Harry no habló con nadie más en todo el día.

No podía dejar de pensar en Hermione.

* * *

_Siento el retraso, pero estos días he estado muy liada y no he podido actualizar antes T.T. Los fines de semana en general no creo que pueda actualizar, pero entre semana intentaré hacerlo lo más a menudo que pueda. Para compensar, mañana y pasado actualizaré, prometido xD. Para ser sincera, no estoy nada satisfecha con este capítulo. Pero no sabía cómo cogerlo, la verdad. La historia va por donde yo quiero que vaya, pero no siempre como yo quiero que vaya xD. Me temo que en este capítulo quería destecar cosas que no han quedado muy bien, como que Harry empieza a ver la confusión que siente Hermione, o que él mismo se da cuenta de lo que comienza a sentir por ella pero no quiere admitirlo, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Y os lo digo para que al menos sepais cual era la intención al escribirlo, aunque luego no lo consiguiera xD. Además, es el primer capítulo en el que manejo a Ron, que es un personaje muy importante, y no tengo tanta soltura con él como con Harry y Hermione. En fin, que me ha quedado una patata de capítulo xD. Espero que me lo perdonéis. Gracias a **Dasmy**, **JaNnYtA**, **Ann5** y **AtRaM Potter** por sus reviews. Me anima mucho que os esté gustando. Y contesto a Ann5, que además de decirme que le gusta la historia me hace sugerencias: creo que hay cosas previsibles en la historia, desde luego. Porque desde el principio se sabe que es una historia de amor entre Harry y Hermione y eso tiene que pasar por una serie de fases ineludibles. Pero espero dar unas cuantas sorpresas en cuanto a la trama. Aunque me voy a ajustar a la historia original tanto como pueda. Y eso incluye detalles que Rowling ha dicho después de publicar el último libro sobre la vida de Harry, Ron y Hermione después de la guerra contra Voldemort. Y no me explayo más, que sino no paro xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besooos,_

**Nelletha**


	9. Desamor

_**Disclaimer:** HP no es mío, ya sabéis a quién pertenece. ¡Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**IX. Desamor**

En los días que siguieron a la visita al Callejón Diagón Harry notó que, aunque Hermione no le hablaba más que antes, no dejaba de mirarle. En las comidas, cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo, a todas horas. A Harry le ponía muy nervioso, porque ya tenía suficiente confusión retumbando en su cabeza sin tener que sentir la mirada castaña de Hermione clavada en su piel.

En el Callejón Diagón había querido besarla. No había sido un instante de confusión. Había querido hacerlo. Por suerte, se había contenido. Pero aquella sensación no se esfumaba. Y, para colmo, se sentía frustrado porque no entendía a qué venía todo aquello. Por las barbas de Merlín, era Hermione. Hermione, la misma Hermione de siempre, la niña marimandona que Ron y él detestaban tanto durante sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts. La misma Hermione que había pasado una noche enseñándole a realizar el encantamiento convocador. No era una chica sexy, no era una chica que se quitara a los admiradores de encima, no era ni siquiera la chica más divertida o amable que conocía. Tenía muy mal genio, era irónica, sarcástica y tenía un aire de superioridad que a veces era exasperante. Harry no entendía el porqué de toda su tonta y ridícula fijación con ella. Pero ahí estaba.

Por lo tanto, cuando la pillaba mirándole, él le devolvía la mirada, tratando de averiguar qué sucedía entre ellos. A veces, ella la retiraba enseguida y se ponía roja, otras veces se la aguantaba con el mismo aire analítico que Harry. En ocasiones, parecía que estuvieran hablando sin palabras, o que estuvieran manteniendo un silencioso duelo que sólo ellos dos conocían. Por suerte, nadie más lo notó.

Ginny estaba demasiado centrada en tratar de recuperar a Harry como para fijarse en lo que hacía Hermione. Ron, por su parte, estaba demasiado centrado en averiguar cómo decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella como para fijarse en Harry.

Y al parecer lo averiguó. Una noche, Ron le dijo a Harry que le esperara despierto en el dormitorio, que llegaría en un rato y que le deseara suerte. Harry supo lo que iba a hacer justo después de que cerrara la puerta.

Al cabo de media hora, Ron entró de nuevo en la habitación, con aire abatido.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? - le preguntó Harry.

- Me ha dicho que ahora mismo está confusa y que no sabe qué es lo que quiere. Necesita tiempo.

- ¿No quiere salir contigo?

- No lo entiendes Harry - Ron le miró a los ojos, con tristeza -. No sabe ni siquiera si sigue sintiendo algo por mí.

- Claro que siente algo por ti…

- Algo más que amistad - atajó Ron.

Harry se quedó callado unos instantes, sin saber muy bien si la noticia le alegraba o no. Pero decidió que no, que nada que hiciera estar tan mal a Ron podía alegrarle. Se acercó a su amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Pero no ha dicho que esté segura de que no siente nada, ¿no? Aún hay esperanza.

- Quizá debería intentar olvidarla - masculló Ron al cabo de unos segundos. Harry no le contestó -. No se si lo conseguiría, pero puedo intentarlo. ¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! - exclamó -. ¡Ella me besó! ¡Ella! ¿Qué ha podido cambiar tanto en estas semanas como para que ahora no lo tenga claro?

- Tal vez pensó que era peligroso enamorarse de ti por si luego salía mal - razonó Harry, ignorando categóricamente la punzada que le dio en el pecho al pensar en qué había podido cambiar en aquellas semanas -. Tal vez crea que no merece la pena arriesgar vuestra amistad.

- Pero si no hay nada que pudiera romper eso. Nada. No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir que me haga enfadarme tanto con ella que no quiera seguir siendo amigo suyo… Se lo he prometido, ¿sabes?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora, cuando hemos hablado. Me ha dicho que no quería que me enfadara con ella por estar confusa, y le he dicho que nunca me enfadaría con ella por algo así. Le he prometido que sería su amigo siempre, pasara lo que pasase. Quizá tengas razón y sea cuestión de esperar.

- Yo siempre tengo razón, Ron - le dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa para animar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, Ron pasó los días siguientes malhumorado y melancólico. Ahora pasaba casi todo el día con Harry, porque sería tenso para él ver mucho a Hermione. Por lo tanto, ella y Ginny pasaban todo ese tiempo juntas. Al menos, se dijo Harry, ahora no tenía que escuchar las indirectas de Ginny cada día.

Harry y Ron se despertaron una mañana y comprobaron que sólo faltaban siete días para ir al colegio. Había sido uno de los veranos más cortos de la vida de Harry, sin duda. Se vistieron mientras hablaban de Hogwarts. Ron opinaba que cuando llegaran quizá las cosas se normalizarían un poco entre ellos. Harry, que no estaba muy convencido, se preguntó cuanto tiempo necesitaría Hermione para aclararse y ser amiga suya de nuevo. Realmente, era una situación de lo más tensa. Y eso sin contar con la incomodidad que había entre Hermione y Harry ya desde antes.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina para desayunar se encontraron en la mesa a Ginny y Hermione. Interrumpieron de inmediato su conversación y se quedaron mirándoles un instante. El ambiente podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

- Hola.

- Buenos días.

- Buenas.

- ¿Unas tostadas? - les ofreció Ginny. Ron negó exageradamente con la cabeza y volvió a subir las escaleras. Harry suspiró. Se estaba empezando a cansar de todo el asunto. Su mirada, por enésima vez, se topó con la de Hermione, y ella pareció ver que él empezaba a exasperarse, porque sonrió brevemente. Entonces, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió la mirada y le dijo a Ginny que tenía que repasar la lista de materiales una vez más. Luego salió al jardín de la Madriguera, donde Harry hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que no estaba su baúl. Ginny pareció encantada de quedarse a solas con Harry, sin embargo.

- Qué par de tortolitos. A ver cuándo dejan de hacer el tonto y se deciden - comentó la pelirroja, mientras Harry aún tenía la vista clavada en la puerta que Hermione acababa de atravesar.

- ¿Crees que Hermione está enamorada de él?

- Claro que sí. Le besó, ¿no? Le dará vergüenza, pero eso se le pasará.

Harry se obligó a mirar a la hermana de Ron y se sentó a la mesa para servirse un tazón de leche. Ginny parecía radiante. Harry se dio cuenta de que de verdad la quería, aunque ya no estuviera enamorado de ella.

Porque tenía claro que no estaba enamorado de ella, ¿no? Habían pasado por cosas muy especiales juntos, pero ya no era lo mismo, Harry lo sabía. Sin embargo, aún podía intentar salvar la relación. No era tarde. Harry la miró.

- Hoy estás muy guapa - le dijo, sin saber si eso era una buena forma de empezar. Y al parecer lo era, porque Ginny sonrió como si fuera la chica más feliz del mundo.

- Me alegra que empieces a fijarte. Últimamente estabas muy distraído.

- Ya bueno, lo siento. Demasiadas cosas, supongo - Harry se sintió súbitamente incómodo. No quería contarle nada de aquello a Ginny. Todo lo que concernía a su misión ya finalizada, o a la batalla de Hogwarts, a todo lo que habían perdido… le pareció que ella no lo entendería.

- Lo entiendo - dijo ella, confirmando la teoría de Harry de que no lo entendía. Sin embargo, Harry se obligó a sí mismo a sonreírla. Si quería que aquello volviera a funcionar tenía que esforzarse. Ginny miró el reloj y chasqueó la lengua -. Vaya, para un rato que teníamos para nosotros… Tengo que ir con mi madre a ordenar la buhardilla. No se porqué le prometí que lo haría. ¿Vienes?

- No puedo, tengo que ordenar mi propio baúl aún - se excusó Harry, aunque aún faltara una semana. Ginny se encogió de hombros, se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios que Harry decidió no evitar, y se fue.

Harry salió al jardín, siguiendo sin darse cuenta los pasos de Hermione. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Salir con Ginny le había hecho feliz en el pasado, quizá aún funcionara. Y sino, al menos se podía intentar.

Vio a Hermione sentada en un banco de madera que estaba cerca de la orilla de la charca verde que los Weasley tenían en el jardín. Harry titubeó, pero al final decidió acercarse. Se sentó a su lado en el banco, se agachó para coger un puñado de guijarros y empezó a tirarlos uno a uno a la charca. El agua, que reflejaba un cielo cada vez más nublado, se rompía en ondas cada vez que uno de los guijarros caía.

- ¿Qué tal con Ginny? - preguntó ella, sin mirarle. Harry quiso decir "genial, mejor que nunca", pero las palabras se le atragantaron y, sin querer, le contestó la verdad.

- Dudo que vaya a salir bien. Pero creo que lo intentaré. ¿Y tú con Ron?

- Creo que saldré con él - murmuró -. Al parecer… - se puso roja, Harry ya podía notarlo aunque no la mirara -, está realmente enamorado de mí.

- ¿Y tú de él?

Harry maldijo su enorme bocaza.

- Si no lo estoy ahora, ya lo estaré.

Se quedaron un instante mirándose, en la quietud de aquella charca verde, y volvió a suceder.

Sin embargo, Harry fue consciente esta vez de que era él el que se inclinaba hacia Hermione. Y fue consciente también de que, cuando sus labios se rozaron, ella le respondió.

Aquella vez el beso fue más profundo. Harry podía saborear la dulzura de la boca de Hermione, que parecía fundirse en su lengua. Sus labios parecían el contacto más suave que hubiera sentido nunca. Y el corazón de Harry, que se había acelerado como si estuviera jugando una final de quidditch, latía al mismo ritmo que el de ella.

Pero entonces Hermione se apartó con brusquedad, girando la cara.

- No… no puedo hacer esto, Harry.

Y entonces se levantó y se dirigió a la casa. Harry la siguió hasta su dormitorio, donde llegó a tiempo para verla coger sus cosas.

- Me voy a casa de mis padres - dijo ella en cuanto le oyó llegar -. Nos veremos en Hogwarts - y, tras una última mirada indescifrable, se desapareció.

Harry les dijo a Ron y Ginny que había recibido una lechuza de sus padres pidiéndole que fuera a pasar con ellos la última semana antes de entrar de nuevo en la escuela. Ambos lo entendieron, pero se preguntaron por qué no se había despedido de nadie. Ron estaba convencido de que no se había despedido de él porque estaba enfadada por todo lo ocurrido.

Harry sentía una marea de sensaciones en su pecho que le aturdía y le confundía. Dos besos ya no eran un accidente. No cuando había disfrutado tanto de ellos, no cuando él los había buscado, aunque fuera sin saberlo. Había una parte de él que empezaba a aceptar que sentía por Hermione algo más de lo que había sentido nunca. Pero también había una parte, aún grande, que se negaba a asumir algo así.

Había algo, en cambio, en lo que todas las partes de él estaban de acuerdo tras lo sucedido.

- Ginny, tenemos que hablar.

Ella estaba tendida en su cama, leyendo, cuando él entro en la habitación. Debió notar algo en el tono de Harry que la alarmó, porque se incorporó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando yo me fui a buscar los Horcruxes con tu hermano y con Hermione no sabía lo mucho que aquello me iba a cambiar. Y no fue sólo eso. La última batalla, todas las personas que murieron en aquella noche… todo aquello me cambió, Ginny. Mucho.

- Eso… eso ya lo se… pero…

- Ya no me conoces - le interrumpió él -. Ni yo a ti. Hemos cambiado mucho desde que estuvimos juntos. Ambos hemos madurado, y ahora somos distintos. Demasiado distintos.

Ella supo lo que él quería decir, pero no contestó.

- Aquella noche pensé que iba a morir. Me entregué a Voldemort, decidido a no defenderme. Y él me mató. Y te lo juro, fuiste la última persona en la que pensé - los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron levemente -. Pero estaba enamorado de algo que ya no existía.

- Puedo volver a ser eso si es lo que quieres - replicó ella.

- No, Ginny, yo no puedo pedírtelo.

- No debí alejarme de ti. Debí ir contigo, como Ron y Hermione…

Al oír el nombre de Hermione, Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba pensando en ella desde que entró en la habitación de Ginny. Una parte de su mente, de hecho, llevaba pensando en ella desde hacía días, a todas horas. Esa parte de su mente le hizo revivir el beso, y el estómago se le encogió.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Ginny, supo porqué no podría estar con ella por mucho que lo intentara. Simplemente, no era Hermione.

- Lo siento, Ginny - Harry se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y luego salió de allí.

Su cabeza daba vueltas a un ritmo frenético. ¡No podía ser! ¡Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga! Hermione, la única persona que nunca le había abandonado, la única que lo conocía casi mejor que él mismo. La misma cuyos labios había besado apenas unas horas antes.

Y cuando aceptó la posibilidad de que aquello fuera real, y no solo un sueño surrealista, se sintió con ganas de reír. Se sintió nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Recordó lo que había pensado de ella unos días antes. Que no era sexy, que no se quitaba los admiradores de encima, que no era especialmente divertida ni amable, que era sarcástica y exasperante. Y, sin embargo, en aquel momento pensó que era preciosa, que era asombrosamente inteligente, que no hubiera podido vivir sin su ironía o sin sus aires marimandones.

Y quiso besarla de nuevo. Quiso sentir el contacto de su piel y quiso enredar los dedos en su pelo encrespado. Quiso dibujar la línea de su mandíbula y escuchar su risa y pasar horas mirando el color de sus ojos. Quiso que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Un ataque de culpa lo derribó parcialmente de la nube extraña en la que estaba. Ron. Ron, su mejor amigo, que llevaba años deseando ser algo más que el mejor amigo de Hermione. Ron jamás le perdonaría algo así. Se preguntó una vez más si aquel sentimiento era real o si era un delirio temporal. Quizá pudiera aún arreglarlo con Ginny. Pero no. Se dio cuenta de que sólo había querido arreglarlo en un principio porque temía que Ron y Hermione salieran juntos y él se sintiera solo sin ellos. Pero ahora supo que no podría besar los labios de Ginny sin pensar en Hermione. Y supo también que no era un capricho pasajero. Porque algo así no le haría sentir tan vivo por dentro, no sería tan intenso.

Entonces, decidió que sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Fue a buscarla.

* * *

_Bueno, como soy autocrítica pero no muy modesta, cuando me queda una patata de capítulo lo digo, como el anterior, y cuando uno me gusta pues me gusta xD. ¡Y este me gusta mucho! D . Lo he escrito en un par de ratos y al menos lo he releído un par de veces, porque había cosas que no me convencían mucho al principio. Pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. ¿Os ha gustado? Gracias a **Ann5** (cuyos comentarios cada vez me gustan y me ayudan más), y a **ackanne**. ¡Y gracias por leer! Besos,_

**Nelletha **


	10. Una Noche de Lluvia

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, sino de JKR. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

* * *

**X. Una Noche de Lluvia**

Llovía torrencialmente. El agua caía humedeciendo el aire, como si fuera un monzón indio.

Harry nunca había estado en casa de Hermione, así que tuvo que aparecerse en la ciudad más cercana que pudo y a partir de allí, coger un taxi muggle. Al menos tenía la dirección de Hermione en los sobres de las cartas que ella le había enviado a lo largo de los años.

Pagó al taxi (le quedaba dinero muggle del que había tenido que usar cuando estaba en Londres) y se acercó a la casa. Se trataba de un chalet adosado en un barrio residencial. A Harry le recordó un poco a Privet Drive. El agua había calado toda su ropa y hacía que el pelo empapado se le pegara a la cara. Las gafas estaban tan mojadas que no veía nada, pero no se las quitó. Llamó a la puerta y, justo después de hacerlo, le acometió el terror. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? Sí, lo estaba. Lo que temía era que Hermione no abriera la puerta. O que la abriera alguno de sus padres, se dijo Harry alarmado.

Pero la puerta se abrió, y para alivio de Harry, Hermione estaba al otro lado. Ella puso cara de sorpresa al verle allí.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Hermione.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar. Le dejó pasar (porque Harry seguía bajo la lluvia) y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Si vienes a disculparte de nuevo, no es necesario - dijo ella antes de que Harry pudiera hablar.

- No vengo a disculparme - le atajó él. Miraba nervioso de un lado a otro. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero en sus planes no entraba ninguno de los progenitores de Hermione arruinando su discurso.

- Mis padres no están - le dijo Hermione. Parecía, como siempre, que pudiera leerle la mente -. Están en un congreso de odontología en Oxford.

Harry miró a su amiga. Estaba nerviosa, Harry se dio cuenta. No mantenía la vista fija en un lugar más de dos segundos, se movía de un lado a otro y parecía no saber donde meter las manos. Si él mismo no hubiera estado preocupado porque su estómago parecía querer saltar por su boca, habría encontrado todo aquello extraño.

- Si no has venido a disculparte, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Hermione. Algo en su tono hizo daño a Harry. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Ella no parecía querer oír nada de lo que Harry quería decirle. Ella quería salir con Ron. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Se acercó a la puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero. Aunque no se parecían en nada, le recordó el jardín de la Madriguera. Abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el umbral, viendo cómo la lluvia caía. Parecía más calmada, y a Harry le relajaba. Aunque se sentía ridículo por haber ido. Era evidente que aquello era una locura.

Hermione se acercó silenciosamente y, pasando a su lado, salió al patio. Dejó que el agua la empapara a ella también, y Harry, al mirarla, supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. La siguió y se quedó mirándola bajo la lluvia. Se miraron durante mucho tiempo. Ambos podían sentir como una corriente recorriéndolos, pasando de uno al otro, bailando entre ellos. Y Harry deseó tocarla más que nada en el mundo.

La tomó por la cintura y, lentamente, se acercó a ella y la besó. Aquello no era lo que había pensado hacer, pero ya no le importaba. Cogió su rostro con las manos y se pegó a Hermione, mientras ella enredaba las manos en su cabello. El beso se tornó desesperado, doloroso, lleno de vida. En aquel momento, no existía nada más en el mundo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y ambos los tenían brillantes, enfebrecidos. Fue una mirada intensa y llena de significado.

- Creo que me he enamorado de ti - murmuró Harry, sin controlar sus propias palabras.

- Bien - asintió Hermione, dejando que sus labios rozaran la mejilla de Harry -. Porque yo también creo que me he enamorado de ti.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto. No se atrevía a creérselo. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Pero ella volvió a besarle, mordiéndole los labios, y él le correspondió. Parecía que tuvieran miedo de que el otro se deshiciera bajo el agua. Al final se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo la respiración del otro quemarles en la piel del cuello.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? - preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

- No lo se, no lo entiendo. Pero hace semanas que no paro de pensar en ti - le confesó él.

- Ni yo en ti. Me estaba volviendo loca, Harry…

Él clavó su mirada en Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa. Quizá la sonrisa más verdadera que había esbozado en toda su vida.

- Siempre he pensado que estabas loca.

Ella se rió y luego pasó las yemas de los dedos por la mejilla de Harry, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba allí, que era real y no una imaginación.

- Quédate esta noche.

Harry se puso tenso de repente.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Contigo?

- Aquí, conmigo.

- Pero tus padres no están…

- Por eso - respondió ella, sonrojada pero sin bajar la mirada.

Harry se empezó a poner nervioso. ¿Estaba sugiriendo…? ¿Hermione? Si era la chica más sensata que conocía. Era racional, no se dejaba llevar por impulsos. Impulsos. El primer impulso de Harry fue seguir su instinto. Pero aquello iba demasiado rápido.

- ¿Estás segura?

Harry rezó para no haberla malinterpretado.

- Desde que abrí la puerta - dijo ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia la casa de nuevo. Harry estaba aterrorizado. ¿Estaba preparado para aquello? Miró a Hermione, miró sus manos entrelazadas, y el miedo empezó a desaparecer. Con Hermione quería hacerlo todo. Sus propios sentimientos le sorprendieron. No sabía que fueran tan intensos. Luego, se dijo que estaba pensando demasiado, y cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su dormitorio olvidó todo lo demás.

Hermione, a la que Harry jamás hubiera imaginado provocativa o seductora, empezó a besarle de nuevo de una forma que comenzó a enloquecerlo. Pasaba la lengua por sus labios, le miraba a los ojos como una depredadora ante su presa. Harry se sintió intimidado al principio. Después, empezó a aflorar una sensación que le era bastante desconocida, pero que sin embargo, supo reconocer de inmediato. Las hormonas empezaron a sobresaturarlo, y la excitación le hizo perder la cabeza.

Empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Hermione sobre la ropa. Cada contacto era nuevo y estimulante para él. Sentía una mezcla de nervios, placer y vergüenza, sentía un desbordante deseo de hacer feliz a Hermione, y una extraña complicidad con ella. Como si guardaran un secreto, escondiéndolo del mundo.

Hermione comenzó a besar su cuello y Harry soltó un suspiro. Aquello podía ser nuevo para él pero era maravilloso. Acarició su pelo mientras ella rozaba su piel con los dientes, como una amenaza velada. Cuando ella le quitó la camiseta y acarició su espalda, Harry pudo ver en sus ojos la misma lujuria que empezaba a apoderarse de él.

Harry, para equilibrar la balanza, desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Hermione y luego se la quitó. Jamás hubiera creído que bajo la tela Hermione tenía la piel tan bonita, los hombros tan apetecibles, el vientre tan tentador. Cada nueva parte que descubría de ella le enamoraba aún más. Besó, lamió y acarició cada nueva parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto, sin saber que su excitación podía ser tan intensa.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose, cada vez de forma más salvaje y apasionada, y cuando Hermione le quitó los pantalones a Harry, él tuvo la súbita idea de que a ella podía no gustarle su cuerpo. Le dio miedo que lo rechazara. Pero Hermione, en lugar de rechazarlo, se pegó más a él y le dio un profundo beso en la boca. Harry, que sentía aquella parte de su cuerpo que tan poco había usado hasta entonces sensible al más mínimo roce, se mordió los labios cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hermione pegado a él. Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, y después bajó las manos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, y de allí siguió bajando hasta el borde de los boxers de Harry. Él se dividía entre el acuciante deseo de que ella le tocara y la vergüenza. Entonces Hermione, con el más suave y enloquecedor de los contactos, acarició por encima de la tela el sexo de Harry, y él pensó que no lo aguantaría más. Se volvió loco de deseo por ella, y la tumbó en la cama para deshacerse de sus pantalones. Así, ambos en ropa interior, se quedaron tumbados en la cama besándose como si el mundo terminara aquella noche.

- Si quieres aún podemos parar - le dijo Harry, con esfuerzo. Estaba bastante seguro de que allí estaba su límite. Si seguían, no podría parar.

- Si tanto miedo tienes… - susurró ella con una sonrisa burlona. Él se lanzó a sus labios, como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba, y lentamente se deshicieron de la poca ropa que les quedaba. Cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudos, Harry miró a Hermione y pensó que era simplemente perfecta. Besó sus pechos como había besado cada centímetro de piel hasta el momento, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando, haciéndolos suyos. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediéndole. Sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar, derramando todo lo que llevaba dentro, todos los nervios, y el deseo, y el amor, y la dulzura y la torpeza. Hermione, que sacaba incluso en aquellos momentos su personalidad autoritaria, le hizo sentarse y apoyar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Luego, juntó una vez más su boca con la de Harry y le dio un beso calmado, un beso lento que al chico le erizó la piel. Y, cómo antes lo habían hecho sus manos, los labios y la lengua de Hermione descendieron por su cuello, y luego por su pecho y su vientre, con la crueldad que las chicas saben derrochar en estos momentos. Le miró a los ojos, juguetona, y pasó la lengua una sola vez, muy despacio, por el sexo de Harry. Éste gimió y cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos vio que Hermione pretendía seguir. De modo que la detuvo.

- Si sigues así…

Ella entendió a qué se refería él y soltó una risilla. Harry pensó que si tuviera valor, se enfadaría de ella por jugar así con su excitación. Pero no lo tenía, de modo que la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a besarle de nuevo.

Entonces Hermione se sentó sobre sus caderas, pegando su pecho al de Harry, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. Él sintió sus sexos en contacto y volvió a gemir, pensando que iba a volverse loco de placer.

Y así, lentamente y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Harry la penetró con suavidad. Al principio le dio miedo hacerle daño. Pensaba que podría romperla en cualquier momento. Pero Hermione sólo se mordió el labio inferior un instante, y entonces Harry notó que la resistencia cesaba. Y en el momento en el que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, sintió una sacudida en el alma que le hizo pedazos. Nunca se había sentido tan completo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, a veces besándose, a veces mirándose simplemente, mientras se movían al mismo compás, como hechos el uno para el otro. Como una máquina que funcionaba a la perfección. El sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba, el sonido de sus gemidos se confundía, y los límites de sus corazones se difuminaban.

Cuando el ritmo era tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo resistir más tiempo el placer, ambos clavaron las uñas en la piel del otro y lanzaron un grito. En aquel momento, fueron un solo ser.

Harry, recorrido por ondas de placer, y embargado por un amor más desbordante de lo que podía imaginar, clavó su mirada en Hermione. Ella le miraba extasiada, llena de luz, como Harry se imaginaba que debían ser los ángeles.

Cuando el placer se desvaneció, ambos se quedaron mirándose, con los sentidos agudizados, notando la sangre palpitar en sus cuellos, sus respiraciones recuperando su ritmo normal, sus mentes despejarse.

Entonces Hermione le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de emoción. Y él se vio invadido por esa misma emoción, que lo inundaba todo como la luz del sol. Era tan poderosa, tan aplastante, que sintió un nudo en el pecho.

- Te quiero - le dijo entonces, sin pensar. Ella cogió su mano y le hizo apoyarla sobre su corazón.

- Te quiero.

Unas horas más tarde Hermione se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos y Harry acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, sin poder dormir. Se preguntó si el insomnio se lo provocaba sólo ella o si debía empezar a preocuparse.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Apenas podía creer que veinticuatro horas antes estuviera intentando volver a salir con Ginny. Le parecía parte de un mundo lejano, no de aquella habitación oscura. No sabía con qué intención exactamente había ido a casa de Hermione aquella noche. Sólo quería decirle lo que sentía por ella. No imaginaba ni en sueños que ella pudiera corresponderle. Claro que ahora las cosas tenían más sentido, desde luego. Y, ni muchísimo menos, imaginaba ni en sus más alocadas fantasías que acabarían haciendo el amor. Los besos ya le habían parecido demasiado extraños. Y sin embargo, lo habían hecho. Harry pensó, divertido, que había ganado mucha experiencia en una sola noche.

Y lo más increíble de todo: ella parecía sentir lo mismo por él. Le había dicho que le quería. Harry sacudió la cabeza; aún no asimilaba todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Todavía esperaba despertarse en Grimmauld Place y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño muy, pero que muy raro.

- No te he dejado muy cansado, por lo que se ve - murmuró la voz de Hermione. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- No, me esperaba algo más agotador. Ha sido decepcionante - le contestó en voz baja y con una sonrisa bromista. Le costaba no sonreír.

- Vaya, entonces tendré que practicar - replicó ella incorporándose un poco. Luego se quedaron callados los dos. Ambos sabían que el otro pensaba lo mismo. ¿Qué podía decirse en un momento así?

- Aún me cuesta creer todo esto - suspiró Hermione.

- Y a mí. ¿No parece muy…?

- ¿Raro? - dijo ella, terminando la pregunta -. Sí - bajó la mirada, aún sonriendo.

- Quiero decir, hace años que nos conocemos. Nunca imaginé que podía sentir… - la vergüenza volvió -, ya sabes, algo así… por ti.

- Yo sí - contestó ella, enredando un dedo en un mechón de su pelo -. Hace años me gustabas - Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido -. No se, en primero o segundo. Aunque en segundo Lockhart te eclipsaba - añadió, medio riéndose.

- Vaya, no se si me gusta estar en esa lista - bromeó Harry -. ¿Luego se te pasó?

- Sí. Pero desde hace un tiempo…

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que verte muerto era lo peor que me había pasado nunca? En las vacaciones estuve pensando sobre ello. Era asombroso lo mucho que me dolía imaginarme un mundo sin ti. Pero cuando se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que pudiera sentir algo más por ti, me di cuenta de que si Ron hubiera muerto no me habría dolido menos. De modo que no debía ser amor.

La mención de Ron cortó el aire. Harry, inconscientemente, había apartado el tema de su mente hasta entonces. Ahora, parecía que Hermione también pensaba sobre ello, porque su rostro se ensombreció.

- ¿Y después? - preguntó Harry, más por distraerla que por interés propio.

- Después me fui contigo a Grimmauld Place y todo se empezó a descontrolar. Cuando nos besamos en tu cumpleaños supe que sentía algo nuevo por ti. Pero al principio no quise aceptarlo. De hecho, hasta que has aparecido en mi puerta, estaba decidida a olvidarlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mientras la última palabra de Hermione aún flotaba en el aire.

- ¿Crees que aún debemos olvidarlo? - preguntó entonces Harry, con amargura. El nombre de Ron no se le iba de la cabeza, y hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo.

- Sí. Deberíamos - dijo Hermione. Sus palabras se clavaron como un puñal en el pecho de Harry, aunque él había preguntado -. Pero yo no voy a poder - concluyó Hermione.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿No le diremos nada? ¿Intentamos… ser sólo amigos? - la idea parecía ridícula, a pesar de que hasta entonces nunca habían sido otra cosa.

- Será mejor que no le digamos nada. Pero no… no quiero ser sólo tu mejor amiga - Hermione volvió a sonrojarse y Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que aún lo hiciera, dadas las circunstancias -. Ahora, después de esto, no.

- Lo de esta noche… ha sido muy especial para mí. Ya nunca serás sólo mi mejor amiga - le contestó él. Y era cierto. Pasara lo que pasase, había perdido su virginidad con ella. Jamás olvidaría eso.

- Y para mí. Era mi primera vez, ¿sabes? - murmuró ella, sonriendo. Él se sorprendió una vez más de que ella dijera siempre de una forma u otra lo que él estaba pensando. Había cosas de Hermione que siempre le sorprenderían, sin duda.

Y, sintiéndose más vivo y feliz de lo que podía recordar, se inclinó para volver a besar a Hermione. Si alguien le hubiera siete años antes, cuando decidió salvarla de un trol, que algo así les pasaría, Harry le habría tomado por loco.

* * *

_Vale, vale, vale, se que después de este capítulo habrá gente a la que le guste la historia más que nunca y habrá gente que no volverá a leer nada de lo que yo escriba xD. Soy consciente. Mi intención no era decepcionar a nadie, que conste xD. Cuando empecé la historia tenía claro que habría una escena así, que no me parece muy explícita dentro de lo que cabe, así que si alguien no se lo imaginaba lo siento. Por otro lado, me sentí un poco culpable cuando leí el review de **Ann5**, que fue justo después de terminar de escribir este capítulo. En su comentario, Ann5 dice, entre otras cosas: "Hermione debería hacersela difícil a Harry, la forma en que Harry la describió al inicio fue un tanto...¿cuál es la palabra que busco?...cruel, si esa es la palabra._". _Me sabe mal que este capítulo vaya a resultarle una decepción tan grande xD. Hermione no se ha resistido ni mucho ni durante mucho tiempo, me temo. Pero en mi defensa he de decir que a la historia aún le queda bastante, y que ahora todo parece muy bonito pero no voy a pasarme el resto de los capítulos del fic hablando de lo mucho que se quieren y de lo felices que son juntos. Como en cualquier historia que se precie, hay obstáculos. Por otro lado, tras releer el capítulo (que me costó bastante escribir, la verdad xD), me he dado cuenta de que a lo mejor queda como muy precipitado que hagan el amor tan pronto. Pero así es como me imaginé la historia y de algún modo, me parecía lo más natural en el contexto. En fin, que espero que no todos penséis que me he cargado el fic xD. Y muchísimas gracias tanto a Ann5, a la que ya he mencionado, como a **AtRaM Potter** (a mí, siento decirlo, Ginny tampoco me da ninguna pena xD, qué manía le cogí en los últimos libros, la leche), y a **Den Watson**, nueva lectora, por sus comentarios. De verdad que me ayudan a enfocar la historia de formas distintas. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_PD: El capítulo más largo hasta ahora. ¿Querrá eso decir algo?_

**Nelletha **


	11. Regreso a Casa

**_Disclaimer:_**_ HP no es propiedad mío, qué más quisiera._

* * *

**XI. Regreso a Casa**

Harry volvió a la Madriguera la mañana siguiente. Hermione y él habían decidido que si querían mantener la discreción lo más adecuado no era que Harry desapareciera por las buenas. Les explicó a Ron y Ginny que se había olvidado el caldero de peltre en Grimmauld Place y que se había pasado por allí antes de ir a Hogwarts. Ron se burló de él por no haber pensado en pedirle a Kreacher que se lo llevara directamente a la escuela y no se volvió a mencionar la ausencia de Harry.

Cuando llegó y miró a los ojos a Ron pensó que la culpa iba a aplastarle la cabeza. Los primeros días fueron duros. En opinión de Harry, Ron mencionaba demasiado a menudo que echaba de menos a Hermione. Eso no solo le hacía recordar que él mismo pensaba en ella a todas horas, sino que le obligaba a escuchar el tono enamorado en la voz de Ron. Sin embargo, al pasar los días Harry aprendió a sobrellevar mejor aquello. Aunque le costaba guardarle un secreto así a Ron, cuando se imaginaba lo que sucedería si no lo hacía le quedaba claro que no tenía alternativas. No podía olvidar a Hermione. Ya no. Y jamás se atrevería a hacer daño a Ron. Así que el secreto era su única opción.

En cuanto a Ginny, demostró una madurez que Harry no sabía que tenía. Él se imaginaba que ella le odiaría, que estaría resentida con él o como mínimo, le evitaría mientras él siguiera en la Madriguera. Pero no hizo nada de aquello. Se comportó con normalidad, no provocó ninguna situación incómoda ni le miró una sola vez con rencor. Lo cierto era que como amiga, a Harry le parecía una compañía de lo más agradable. Desde luego, a pesar de esperar lo contrario, a Harry le era más sencillo pasar el tiempo con Ron y Ginny juntos que estar a solas con su mejor amigo.

Y, antes de lo que esperaba, el uno de Septiembre llegó. Se despidieron de la Madriguera y llegaron una vez más (por última vez, pensó Harry) a la estación de King Cross. Cuando el año pasado decidieron no cursar el séptimo curso para ir en busca de los horcruxes, Harry no se paró a pensar en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos el castillo. No habían tenido muchas opciones, realmente. Pero en aquel momento, tras cruzar la barrera que separaba el anden nueve del diez y llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, sintió cómo lo recorría la melancolía. Aquella sería la última vez que el expreso les llevaría hasta Hogwarts. El último año.

- El último año - suspiró Ron, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Harry mientras ambos miraban la magnífica locomotora escarlata -. No voy a echar de menos los exámenes. Pero reconozco que lo demás no estuvo mal.

Harry sonrió. No, no estuvo nada mal.

- Hola. ¿Buscamos compartimiento? - dijo una voz tras ellos, una voz que ambos reconocieron inmediatamente como la de Hermione. Se giraron y la vieron allí, cargando con un baúl dos veces más grande que ella. Sus padres estaban unos metros más atrás.

Cuando miró a Harry a los ojos, con un brillo extraño en la mirada, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Se sentía como si aquel secreto fuera algo tangible entre ambos. Luego, antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez como besarla allí mismo, le dio un empujón a Ron para que le ayudara con el baúl de Hermione. Entre los dos lo acomodaron en el portaequipajes de un compartimiento vació en el que ya habían dejado sus cosas. Cuando se hubieron sentado, a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿No os obligan a estar en el compartimiento de prefectos?

- Ya no somos prefectos, Harry - contestó Hermione, algo enfurruñada -. Como nos saltamos un curso, escogieron a los nuevos y ahora no vamos a quitarles el puesto.

- ¿Y para qué queremos ser prefectos? - comentó Ron, desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate -. Vamos a ser los alumnos más mayores del colegio, ya no necesitamos una chapa para intimidar a esos enanos.

- Es gracioso que un chico de diecisiete años necesite una chapa para intimidar a uno de once - replicó Hermione en tono burlón. Ron no le hizo caso.

- El baño de prefectos merecía la pena, pero nada más. No os imagináis la de veces que Peeves me dio la lata durante las rondas nocturnas.

Se quedaron callados un rato, mientras miraban el paisaje agreste a través de la ventana.

- Va a ser raro, ¿no creéis? - dijo entonces Harry, como un pensamiento en voz alta -. Sin Dumbledore, sin Snape, con distintos compañeros de clase…

- Como un Hogwarts distinto - terminó Hermione la frase. Harry asintió.

- Sí… pero lo más importante va a seguir allí, ¿no? - dijo Ron, mirándoles a ambos. Harry no sabía a qué se refería.

- ¿Lo más importante?

- Estamos juntos, los tres - Ron sonrió -. Lo raro de verdad sería ir a una clase y no ver la mano de Hermione alzada cada dos por tres.

Los tres se echaron a reír.

El viaje pasó rápidamente, mientras se dedicaban a charlar y a preguntarse, como todos los años, cómo serían las cosas aquel curso. Sin embargo, aquel día había una sombra sobre todas las suposiciones. Aún les costaba entregarse a conversaciones triviales, a la risa o a la despreocupación después de todo lo que había sucedido. Para cuando el tren se detuvo, ya habían decidido ir a visitar a Hagrid en cuanto el horario se lo permitiera. Hagrid era, quizá, el único aspecto de Hogwarts que se había mantenido intacto desde su primer año. A los tres les invadió la melancolía mientras los coches dirigidos por thestrals (que ahora casi todos podían ver) les llevaban hacia el castillo.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry bajó del carruaje y vio la silueta de Hogwarts, una cálida sensación se desparramó desde su pecho hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Por fin estaba en casa. No importaba quién estuviera dentro, quién fuera el director, quiénes fueran los profesores o los alumnos. Aquel sitio siempre sería su hogar.

La mano de Hermione rozó imperceptiblemente la suya cuando ella también bajó del coche y se quedó de pie a su lado, contemplando las torrecillas del castillo. Harry le devolvió el roce, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Me muero de hambre - dijo Ron, bajando él también -. Por mí, podrían saltarse el discurso, la ceremonia de selección y todo lo demás.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y los tres se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Para desgracia de Ron, no se saltaron ni el discurso ni la ceremonia de selección. Ni tampoco el discurso del Sombrero Seleccionador, por supuesto. Cuando al final cada alumno nuevo estuvo sentado en su correspondiente mesa, la profesora McGonnagal se levantó de su asiento en el centro de la mesa y se aclaró la garganta.

- Buenas noches a los alumnos que vuelven, y una cálida bienvenida a los que empiezan hoy su vida en Hogwarts. Todos sabéis lo que sucedió en esta misma sala hace unos meses. Todos sabéis que en este castillo se libró la última batalla contra Voldemort - algunos cuchichearon al escuchar el nombre, pero Harry se descubrió pensando que si se le hubiera mencionado de esa manera hacía unos años, la reacción hubiera sido mucho mayor -. Entre estos muros se han perdido muchas (y muy valiosas) vidas. Por eso os pido que, por primera vez desde que este colegió fue fundado, penséis en él no sólo como vuestra casa, como vuestra escuela, sino como en un lugar para rendir homenaje a todos aquellos héroes.

Entonces, la profesora McGonnagal agitó la varita y ante la sorpresa de todos, el muro que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores quedó forrado de fotografías. Eran todas en movimiento, en blanco y negro, y en algunas de ellas Harry reconoció caras conocidas, familiares, de personas a las que nunca volvería a ver. Se oyó un sollozo apagado en algún lugar del comedor.

- Quiero que todos vosotros llenéis vuestros cálices de agua, porque el agua es fría y clara, y limpia y pura, y brindéis conmigo - todos los alumnos, tras una mirada, llenaron sus copas y se pusieron de pie -. Por los caídos. Por sus familias y amigos. Por todos los que han luchado por un mundo mejor.

La profesora McGonnagal, el resto del profesorado y los alumnos bebieron de su copa. Y a pesar de ser simple e insípida agua, a algunos les supo dulce, a otros les supo amarga, y a unos pocos sólo les supo a nostalgia.

Cuando el banquete terminó y todos se fueron a la cama, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la sala común. El fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea, mientras Hermione se dedicaba a subrayar su horario con distintos colores. Harry y Ron no sabían cómo había conseguido Hermione que le dieran su horario aquella misma noche. Su obsesión por el orden estaba alcanzando límites insospechados.

Ron se dedicaba a recortar las ramitas de su escoba, y Harry se estaba leyendo el ejemplar vespertino del Profeta, con más interés del que tenía en realidad. En el fondo, estaba esperando que Ron anunciara que se iba a la cama para estar a solas con Hermione. Cuando, después de más de una hora, empezó a temerse que fuera ella la que se fuera a la cama antes que Ron, éste dejó las tijeras de plata sobre la mesa, con un suspiro de cansancio.

- Voy a dejarlo; si sigo cortándole ramitas me quedaré sin escoba. Me voy a la cama, ¿vienes, Harry?

- Ahora voy. Me termino este reportaje y subo.

Ron se levantó y, ante la mirada de Harry, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

- Buenas noches.

- Que descanses, Ron - le contestó ella, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa. En cuanto Ron desapareció por el hueco de las escaleras y se quedaron los dos solos en la sala común, Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos, con una sonrisa. Ambos se levantaron como un resorte y se acercaron para darse un anhelante beso. Harry acarició las mejillas de Hermione, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Pensé que nunca iba a irse a dormir - susurró Hermione.

- Y yo… ¿cómo estas?

- Te he echado de menos. No sabes lo que me ha costado estar todo el día enfrente tuyo y no poderte besar - contestó ella. Harry vio que se ruborizaba. Al parecer, aún les sonaba raro decirse aquellas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, no estaban acostumbrados aún.

- ¿Qué no lo se? A veces pensaba que yo no iba a poder aguantarme las ganas - replicó Harry, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Deberíamos buscarnos una actividad extraescolar sólo para los dos. Algo que nos de una excusa para estar fuera de la sala común un par de tardes a la semana o algo - sugirió ella, en tono de broma, mientras volvía a besarle con dulzura.

- Siempre podemos reflotar el P.E.D.D.O.

- O crear una asociación nueva, para apoyar a los escregutos de cola explosiva. Seguro que Ron no se afilia.

- O puedo meterte en el equipo de quidditch como animadora.

- Estamos intentando buscar ratos para estar a solas, no metas tus fantasías en esto - bromeó ella dándole un golpe juguetón en el pecho.

- ¿Entonces está prohibida la biblioteca?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con aire severo.

- Lo siento, es lo mejor para todos.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Estaban haciendo tanto ruido que Harry le puso la mano a Hermione tapándole la boca. Se llevó el dedo a los labios, indicando que debían tener cuidado.

- ¿Va a ser siempre así? - preguntó Hermione en voz baja al final.

- Al menos… va a ser - sentenció Harry -. No me importa cómo siempre y cuando pueda besarte al menos una vez al día - añadió, con una sonrisa. Volvieron a juntar sus labios y, ésta vez les costó un poco más no dejarse llevar. Era demasiado fácil, demasiado natural ser apasionado. Harry puso en su lista de tareas lo de trabajar el autocontrol.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama - dijo ella. Harry levantó una ceja -. Por separado - añadió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Tú a la tuya y yo a la mía.

Harry soltó una risa por lo bajo y se acercó para darle un último beso, suavemente, antes de acercarse a la escalera.

- Hasta mañana, Hermione.

- Buenas noches - se despidió ella, con la mirada clavada en él. A Harry le resultó especialmente difícil subir los peldaños, con la imagen de Hermione fija en su mente. Era difícil alejarse de ella aunque fuera unas horas. Se preguntó si estar enamorado iba a volverlo tonto. Sonrió, se dijo a si mismo que le daba igual, y se metió en su dormitorio. El sabor de los labios de Hermione aún bailaba en su boca.

Tuvo un extraño sueño en el que recorría el castillo de un lado a otro, por pasillos desconocidos y a través de salas oscuras. Se movía como un resorte, caminando cómo si la ruta estuviera prefijada, a pesar de que no reconocía ninguno de los sitios por los que pasaba. Al final, abrió una puerta tras la cual estaba Hermione, de pie ante una ventana. Harry sonrió al verla y alzó una mano para llamar la atención, pero ella no lo vio. Él volvió a llamarla, comenzando a impacientarse, pero Hermione no se inmutaba. Cuando se acercó a ella vio con horror cómo se inclinaba ante la ventana y luego, tras subirse al alféizar, saltaba al vacío. Harry corrió hacia ella y se asomó. Y cuando miró hacia abajo, era Ron el que colgaba del saliente, con los dedos apenas asidos a la piedra. Le suplicaba con los ojos llorosos que no le dejara caer. Pero, a pesar de todo, Harry no hacía nada para evitarlo, hasta que las fuerzas de Ron fallaron y los dedos le resbalaron…

Harry se despertó sobresaltado con el cuello y la cara empapados de sudor. Instintivamente miró a su izquierda, a la cama de Ron, y le vio allí durmiendo profundamente. El cielo empezaba a aclararse tras el cristal de las ventanas.

En el desayuno la profesora McGonnagal se encargó de entregarles a Harry y Ron su horario. Hermione, que ya lo tenía, les informó de que su primera clase sería encantamientos. Ron y ella se dedicaron a discutir sobre lo que podría entrarles en el examen de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. mientras Harry se comía los huevos revueltos. Apenas se preguntaba ya por qué Ron aún seguía discutiendo con Hermione. Era obvio que, tratándose de temas académicos, ella iba a llevar la razón, pero eso no era un impedimento para Ron, que parecía disfrutar llevándole la contraria. Los que se pelean se desean, solía decirle a Dudley cuando le encontraba pegando a algún chico. Le embargaron por un momento unos celos monstruosos. Ron y Hermione estaban muy unidos, y era obvio que él estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Y si con el tiempo los sentimientos de Hermione cambiaban? Apenas podía soportar la idea de verles juntos, como pareja. Su mente, siempre inoportuna, evocó el momento en el que Hermione besó a Ron, hacía apenas cuatro meses. La sangre le burbujeó en las venas. Jamás podría ver a Hermione besar a cualquier otro chico sin sentir aquello, estaba convencido. Ahora, entre ellos, todo era tan perfecto que el miedo a perderla, de cualquier forma, le atenazaba incluso de forma subconsciente. Decidió que nunca le daría motivos para querer dejarle. Ni una sola razón. Sería el chico que ella se merecía, siempre.

Algo le salpicó la cara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Un sobre había caído sobre sus huevos revueltos, haciendo que Hermione y Ron dejaran su debate acerca del nuevo profesor de pociones. Hermione sostenía que era joven, treinta y pocos, como mucho, mientras que Ron pensaba que tenía por lo menos cincuenta. Harry, que se había perdido la conversación, cogió el sobre y en él vio la irregular letra de Hagrid. Con una sonrisa, leyó la nota que había dentro.

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione:_

_¿Una taza de te a las cinco y media? Espero que estéis bien,_

_Hagrid._

Harry se lo leyó a Ron y Hermione y ambos sonrieron también. Un te con Hagrid. Algo tan sencillo como eso les hizo sentir que apenas tenían doce años otra vez. Fue una sensación curiosa.

* * *

_Siento no haber actualizado antes. He estado de vacaciones, y pensaba subir un nuevo capítulo antes de irme pero al final no me dio tiempo así que no pude avisar. Además, en las vacaciones no he tenido acceso a un ordenador, así que ha sido imposible xD. Eso sí, prometo recuperar el ritmo de antes, que las vacaciones me han dejado con más ganas de escribir. Y me voy a agenciar un portátil para poder escribir también fuera de casa, así que ya no os libraréis de mi, muajajaja. En fin, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Me gusta la idea de combinar la relación de Harry y Hermione con la vida cotidiana en Hogwarts, y sobre todo el ambiente de amor prohibido y a escondidas que ronda por la historia. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Besos,_

**Nelletha**

_PD: El editor de textos no me deja poner más espacio entre los párrafos T.T_


	12. Felicidad

**XII. Felicidad**

Las semanas pasaron con facilidad. Harry, mientras vivía aquellos días, sabía que estaban siendo los más felices de su vida. La rutina del colegio, que tanto había echado de menos, lo mecía como los brazos de una madre afectuosa. Y no eran sólo esos brazos de los que disfrutaba. Los de Hermione le esperaban impacientes en cuanto encontraban un rato para estar solos.

Al principio fue difícil. No sólo porque Ron siempre estaba con ellos, sino porque, si querían mantener el secreto, debían tener cuidado con dónde y cuándo se encontraban. Aulas vacías, pasadizos secretos y hasta un cuarto de baño fueron testigos de explosiones de amor entre ambos. Cada vez que se veían a solas, se besaban con más anhelo que la vez anterior, se acariciaban de forma más salvaje, se decían palabras más profundas.

Harry estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Lo había asumido. Le había costado, pero ya era algo innegable. Se descubría pensando en ella antes de irse a dormir, o buscándola con la mirada en las clases. Pasaba las horas pensando en su siguiente encuentro, distraído y risueño. Incluso Ron le preguntó alguna vez si le gustaba alguien. Harry contestó simplemente que tenía la mente en otra parte, y Ron no volvió a sacar el tema, para alivio de Harry.

Las clases eran más duras que nunca. Si los T.I.M.O.S. ya le habían parecido difíciles de pasar, comparados con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. eran coser y cantar. En su segunda semana de clases, en Transformaciones tuvieron que aprender a convertir un melocotonero en un faisán rosa. Harry no paró de preguntarse durante toda la hora porqué retorcida razón alguien querría hacer algo así. En Encantamientos, Flitwick se empeñaba en enseñarles el encantamiento desvanecedor, que, como Ron adivinó, consistía en hacer desaparecer cosas. Ya lo habían estudiado en sexto, pero por aquel entonces no habían pasado de hacer desaparecer una pluma. Ahora tenían que hacer desaparecer pizarras, escritorios, y hasta armaduras. Hermione, mostrando el máximo de su potencial, hizo desaparecer cuando se lo propuso hasta su propia varita. Y en Pociones dedicaron un mes entero a la elaboración del Veritaserum. Los deberes se les empezaron a acumular enseguida, como era de esperar. Bueno, al menos a Harry y a Ron. Ellos preferían pensar que Hermione iba al día porque ella no tenía que ir a los entrenamientos de quidditch como ellos. Pero Harry, en su fuero interno, estaba convencido de que no era así, y sabía que Ron tampoco lo pensaba.

Y cada día, a pesar de faltarles tiempo, Harry y Hermione encontraban un hueco donde esconderse un rato del resto del mundo. Hubo un par de ocasiones en que casi les pillaron, pero tuvieron suerte. Y un día, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del séptimo piso, Harry tuvo una idea.

La Sala de los Menesteres. No volvieron a buscar aulas vacías. Aquella habitación se convertía en un dormitorio cálido cada vez que Harry y Hermione entraban. Y cada vez entraban más.

Los ratos que estaban con Ron había algo en el ambiente que nadie parecía detectar. Aunque estuvieran hablando sobre la redacción de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cada vez que las miradas de Harry y de Hermione se cruzaban parecía que una descarga de electricidad recorriera el aire. A veces les costaba mucho esconder una sonrisita en la comisura de los labios. Cuando se sentaban en el comedor y sus manos se rozaban por debajo de la mesa era difícil mantener una expresión neutra. Pero al final se hicieron maestros del subterfugio, y nadie sospechó nunca nada. Incluso cuando hablaban delante de Ron, o de otras personas, encontraban una forma de decirse cosas prohibidas sin que nadie más detectara el significado. Por ejemplo, cuando decían el nombre del otro y la palabra "quiero" en la misma frase, significaba "te quiero", y cuando usaban el término "necesitar", querían decir que estaban deseando volver a encontrarse a solas.

- Harry, necesito que me pases esa pluma.

- Toma… pero la quiero de vuelta, Hermione. Que al final me las quitas todas.

- Tranquilo… Bueno, terminé. Voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar. Toma tu pluma.

- Y yo debería irme a la biblioteca a buscar el libro sobre antídotos. ¿Nos vemos en el comedor a la hora de la cena?

- Claro - decía Ron, que seguía peleándose con sus propios deberes sin sospechar que cinco minutos después sus dos mejores amigos estarían entrando en la Sala de Menesteres para disfrutar durante una hora de su secreto.

Cuando se encerraban allí el mundo dejaba de existir fuera de esos muros. Se olvidaban de Ron, del resto de la gente, de las clases, de los que giraban la cabeza cuando se cruzaban con Harry por los pasillos, de todo y de todos. Allí, sólo eran Hermione y Harry, sólo estaban ellos y sólo contaban ellos. Sin más.

Empezaron a ir todos los días. En alguna clase libre, después de cenar o un rato antes del entrenamiento de quidditch, siempre encontraban un momento. Hacían el amor a contrarreloj, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Siempre querían más, siempre se quedaban con ganas de estar más tiempo allí, juntos. A veces pasaban ratos enteros mirándose, desnudos, como si aquello pudiera revelarle sus más íntimos pensamientos. Como si su historia estuviera escrita en su piel. Y la forma en que temblaba el corazón de Harry cuando ella le decía que le amaba era cada vez más violenta. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Harry estaba seguro. Ahora se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubieran tardado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo.

Así, la primera nevada del otoño, en pleno noviembre, les encontró en la Sala de Menesteres, tumbados en la alfombra, acariciándose con aire distraído. Los dedos de Harry se perdían entre el pelo enmarañado de Hermione, mientras que las manos de ella rozaban su espalda. Las respiraciones empezaban a acompasarse y sus corazones recuperaban el ritmo normal. Harry decidió darle voz a lo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía unas semanas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hermione?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Dame al menos unos minutos para recuperarme - bromeó ella. Él la miró con aire serio y se incorporó.

- Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos esconder esto? ¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones? ¿Dejarlo antes de que nadie lo descubra? ¿O seguir así todo el año, y luego salir de Hogwarts y seguir escondiéndolo hasta que seamos viejos?

Ella se mordió el labio y se incorporo también para mirarle a los ojos.

- No me importan las opciones, Harry - dijo al final -. Hemos pasado juntos por cosas peores. Y ahora, después de todo, lo único que se es que te quiero. Primero fuiste mi mejor amigo, e incluso entonces hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Ahora eres mi novio, y esto, lo que tenemos, es lo más importante para mí. Por mantenerlo, pasaré por lo que sea necesario.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Soy tu novio?

- ¿No lo eres?

- Nunca me lo habías llamado. Es extraño.

Novio. A Harry la palabra, dicha por Hermione, le sonaba rara. No es que no tuviera ya más que asumido lo que sentía por ella, pero jamás le había puesto nombre a su relación. Estaban juntos, sin más. Se imaginó por un breve momento preguntándole a Ron por ella en esos términos. ¿Sabes si mi novia ha terminado ya la redacción para Transformaciones? Al principio, casi se echa a reír al pensarlo. Luego, por alguna extraña razón, le embargó la angustia. Ron. Ron, que seguía locamente enamorado de Hermione. Que había tratado de besarla de forma casual tras la primera victoria de quidditch. Ron, del que a veces Harry se sentía hasta celoso. Era un nombre tabú entre él y Hermione. Por lo menos cuando estaban a solas. Ambos sentían un pánico terrible al pensar en él. Era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y la libertad. Ron, sin que ellos quisieran darse cuenta, jugaba un papel principal en su relación, aún sin conocerla.

El roce del dedo de Hermione acariciando la cicatriz de su frente le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Era un gesto muy suyo, recorrer el rayo que marcaba su frente de arriba abajo, con la yema del dedo índice, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Harry siempre había sabido lo que significaba esa caricia. Era su forma personal de decirle: "Eres Harry Potter, has salvado al mundo y todos te adoran por ello, pero para mí eres el chico que lloraba ante la tumba de sus padres, el chico con quién volé sobe Buckbeak, el chico que me hace el amor cada día. Y te quiero por ello".

- Yo también pasaré por lo que sea necesario. Dejarlo no es una opción.

Después de aquel día, no volvieron a discutir el asunto. Las horas que pasaban juntos eran demasiado valiosas como para malgastarlas en preocupaciones. Fuera de aquellos muros, eran los mejores amigos. Dentro, eran amantes.

El tiempo empezaba a enfriarse y la lluvia a hacía su aparición cada vez con más frecuencia. Los entrenamientos de quidditch eran cada vez más duros y Harry, como capitán, sabía que a los jugadores el tiempo no les animaba precisamente. A él, sin embargo, le gustaba terminar agotado. Tanto Ron como Ginny seguían en el equipo, como guardián y cazadora respectivamente, y le ayudaban a menudo planeando estrategias de juego. Habían ganado el primer partido contra Ravenclaw gracias a una jugada diseñada por Ron, algo que Harry se había ocupado de difundir.

Un día, tras una sesión especialmente exigente, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían acordado encontrarse allí con Hermione. Estaban exhaustos, pero satisfechos, y ambos caminaban con paso ligero.

- Ya manejamos todos la maniobra de acercamiento - comentó Harry -. Nos hubiera venido bien contra Ravenclaw, pero qué se le va a hacer.

- Y eso que les dimos una paliza.

- No está mal empezar con una victoria.

- ¿Sabes? No me acordé de contártelo… - dijo Ron, en un tono casual que Harry sabía que era forzado -. Aquel día pasó algo con Hermione.

El estómago de Harry se encogió. Sabía ya de qué le iba a hablar Ron, pero no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

- La besé, Harry. Más o menos como cuando ella me beso a mí la primera vez - el tono de Ron, que al principio parecía avergonzado, pasó a sonar risueño -. Fue un impulso.

- ¿Ah, sí? - repitió Harry, sintiéndose estúpido. Hermione le había contado lo que había sucedido. Él había tratado de besarla, ya lo sabía, no debería ponerse celoso por algo así, Ron no sabía nada…

- Sí… Creo que ella me devolvió el beso. No he vuelto a intentar nada, pero creo que poco a poco es posible que las cosas se arreglen entre los dos. No la veo tan confusa como en verano…

Ron siguió hablando, pero Harry ya no le escuchaba. "Creo que ella me devolvió el beso…". La frase retumbaba en su cabeza. Ella le había dicho que le había detenido, que no había llegado a besarla. Pero no lo detuvo. "Creo que me devolvió el beso…". Si no fuera por la práctica que había adquirido disimulando sus emociones, en aquel momento Ron habría visto los celos enfermizos que empezaban a apoderarse de Harry.

- Así que, ¿qué opinas? ¿Hablo con ella?

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí. No lo se, Ron. Quizá ella no esté preparada.

- Yo también lo había pensado, pero de verdad creo que este es el momento. En agosto estuvo a punto de volver conmigo, lo se. George me lo dijo. Luego se fue a casa de sus padres y cuando volvimos a Hogwarts ella parecía de mucho mejor humor. Creo que si había algo que la preocupara, ya está superado.

Harry no contestó. No sabía que decir. Y además, su mente aún daba vueltas frenéticamente a una sola pregunta.

¿Por qué Hermione le había mentido?

Entraron en la cabaña de Hagrid y ambos la vieron esperándoles ya allí, sentada en el sofá con una taza de té.

- Hola - les saludó Hagrid.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? - les pregunto Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Ron se sentó a su lado y empezó a contarle lo difícil que había sido aprender la nueva maniobra de quidditch, y Harry se acercó a Hagrid a por una taza de té. Mirando a Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en que le había mentido. Si le hubiera contado la verdad, a Harry no le habría importado. Y sin embargo, no sabía porqué pero no era capaz de enfadarse con ella. No mientras miraba cómo se llevaba la taza a los labios, los mismos labios que él besaba cada día. Aunque Ron también los hubiera besado.

- Hacen buena pareja, ¿eh? - comentó Hagrid, que había visto como Harry les miraba.

- Sí, hacen buena pareja - dijo él simplemente.

Aquella noche, cuando todos se habían ido ya a dormir y Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la sala común, Hermione se acercó para tumbarse en el sofá con él. Apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Harry y jugueteó con sus dedos, mientras él tan solo la miraba. Le tenía hechizado. El color de su pelo, la forma de sus ojos, el contorno de sus labios… todo en ella le fascinaba. Jamás hasta aquel momento fue tan consciente de que la necesitaba con todo su ser. Incluso antes de hablar, ya la había perdonado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - preguntó en voz baja al cabo de unos minutos, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Decirte el qué? - preguntó ella.

- Que Ron te besó. Que no le detuviste.

Hermione desvió la mirada, pero no detuvo sus caricias en la mano de Harry.

- Tienes razón, no le detuve. No te lo conté porque… porque no quería hacerte daño, Harry.

Y sin embargo, aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en su pecho. No le detuvo, y no se lo contó para no hacerle daño. Por pena. Probablemente seguía con él por pena. Para no hacerle daño. Seguramente llevaba semanas buscando una forma suave de cortar con él.

Una parte de él (la lógica, sin duda), se rebeló contra aquellos pensamientos autocompasivos. Ella misma le había dicho que le amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por mantener su relación. Eso no se le dice a alguien con quien quieres romper. No, ella no se lo había contado porque le conocía tan bien que sabía que Harry pensaría todo lo que estaba pensando, y sacaría todas las conclusiones erróneas que estaba sacando y esas conclusiones le harían daño. Cuando llegó a este punto, la miró y ella vio que lo comprendía.

- No lo detuve porque, por un lado, me pilló por sorpresa. Y cuando reaccioné no le separé porque se lo que Ron siente por mí y no podía hacerle daño. No de esa forma. Si me hubiera separado le habría hecho pedazos, lo se, le conozco tan bien como tú. Y aquel día se merecía ser feliz.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, toda la ira disipada de un plumazo. Aún le quedaba, sin embargo, un residuo amargo de celos.

- Pero no debí mentirte. Lo siento - terminó Hermione, mirándole con sinceridad.

- No, no debiste - añadió Harry, intentando hacerle ver que aún estaba enfadado cuando lo único que quería era besarla de nuevo. Pero su orgullo le impedía perdonarla sin más.

- Te dije que había hecho lo que no tuve valor para hacer.

El orgullo de Harry cedió.

- Nadie lo habría tenido. A mí me aterra más que a nadie hacerle daño a Ron. Se que para ti esto debe ser duro.

- Si sirve de compensación, te prometo que no volverá a pasar nada parecido.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de dejar que otros chicos te besen o a lo de mentirme? - preguntó él, con ironía.

- A las dos cosas. De ahora en adelante, sólo tú tienes permiso para besarme.

- Entonces tendré que aprovechar - sonrió él, inclinándose para juntar sus labios con los de Hermione. Nunca dejaría de asombrarle que sus besos fueran tan dulces y tan apasionados a la vez.

En aquel momento estuvo convencido de verdad de que nada volvería a interponerse entre ellos.

Estaba equivocado.

* * *

_Bueno, más tarde de lo que esperaba pero aquí está el capítulo doce. Me ha costado escribirlo, pero estoy contenta con el resultado. No solo por cómo ha quedado este, sino porque los siguientes tres capítulos van a ser muy emocionantes de escribir para mí, y de leer para vosotros. O al menos esa es mi intención xD. Muchas gracias a **are886**, a **Yuna Granger**, a **Den Watson**, a **Amarantinnes**, a **AtRaM Potter** y a **Ann5** por los reviews, me alegra saber que mis vacaciones no me han hecho perder lectores. Sois un encanto, todos vosotros, en serio. Y tanto a Amarantinnes como a Ann5, que me habeis puesto que estais pensando en publicar un fic, mucho ánimo y aquí tenéis a la primera de vuestras lectoras. ¡Me encanta el H/Hr! xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Nelletha**


	13. El final de la amistad

**XIII. El Final de la Amistad**

Diciembre llegó, y con él los exámenes parciales, el estrés y el contrabando de pociones para mantenerse despierto. Una tarde en la sala común, Hermione incluso encontró a una de sus compañeras de dormitorio (a las que ahora sacaba un año) vendiéndole a otra un amuleto que, según ella, te volvía superdotado durante unas horas. Ron tuvo que detenerla y recordarle que ya no eran prefectos, porque ella ya se había levantado con intención de confiscar.

El último examen era de Pociones. El nuevo profesor, el profesor Bloom, era un hombre extraño. Tenía un permanente halo melancólico, llevaba siempre túnicas blancas y les miraba de forma que les ponía los pelos de punta. A Ron, especialmente, le ponía nervioso. Cada vez que intentaban cortar raíces de jengibre él se paseaba por la mazmorra pegando sus enormes ojos azules a sus cogotes, tanto que Harry juraría que sentía su respiración. El examen, por supuesto, consistió en fabricar un frasco de Veritaserum, suficiente cantidad como para utilizarlo al menos siete veces. La verdadera dificultad era hacer tanta poción: siempre les habían enseñado a trabajar con dosis más pequeñas y ahora debían calcular ellos la proporción adecuada según lo estudiado. Y eran proporciones que Harry nunca había llegado a entender, realmente. No le cabía en la cabeza que se necesitaran dos cabezas de murciélago y medio cuerno de unicornio para hacer diez mililitros de poción, y sin embargo necesitara tres cabezas y un cuarto de cuerno para fabricar cien mililitros. Las matemáticas no funcionaban.

Salieron de la mazmorra sudorosos y cansados, como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

- Creo que me ha salido mal - comentó Ron al final -. Se supone que debía ser incolora, ¿no? - preguntó, como si esperara estar equivocado. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ron suspiró con resignación -. Eso me temía.

- Bueno, la mía olía como a galletas, así que no te quejes - dijo Harry.

- ¿Creéis que será muy duro calificando?

- No puede ser más duro que Snape.

Los tres se quedaron callados. Lo de Snape aún era algo extraño para ellos, o al menos para Ron y Hermione. Tantos años odiándolo, tanto tiempo pensando que era un mortífago, que había traicionado a Dumbledore… para descubrir que todo ello no era cierto. A Harry se le removía algo por dentro cuando pensaba en el amor secreto y eterno que había sentido por su madre. Eso, por algún motivo, le tocaba muy adentro. Ese hombre que le había mirado tantas veces con furia había dado su vida entera por Lily. Lo había pensado mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le admiraba. Le resultaba fácil empatizar con él, ponerse en su piel, y cuando pensaba en lo mucho que debía haber sufrido Snape, no podía evitar sentirse al menos conmovido. Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione, lo sabía, pero se preguntaba si hubiera sido lo suficiente fuerte, o valiente, para hacer por ella lo que Snape había hecho por Lily Potter.

- A veces me siento culpable por todo lo que llegamos a pensar de él - dijo Hermione en voz baja, como si ella también hubiera seguido el curso de pensamientos de Harry.

- Dumbledore quería que lo hiciéramos - le contestó Ron, poniendo una mano en su hombro -. Era el único modo de que se infiltrara entre los mortífagos, todos teníamos que pensar que era un traidor.

- Pero no se merecía…

- A veces, lo más adecuado no es lo más fácil. Él se sacrifico por aquello en lo que creía - siguió Ron -, por aquello que le importaba. En eso consiste la verdadera lealtad.

El estómago de Harry se encogió, pero esta vez no sólo por Snape. Escuchar a Ron hablar de lealtad y de traición le hacía pensar una y otra vez en lo que le estaban haciendo él y Hermione. Y, sin embargo, cuanto mayor era la culpa, más convencido estaba de que no podría vivir sin Hermione. No había salida.

Aquella noche Harry y Hermione se encontraban a solas en la biblioteca, que ya estaba vacía porque todos habían terminado los exámenes. En media hora la señora Pince les echaría de allí para cerrar, pero mientras tanto, los dos se escondían entre las librerías, robándose besos furtivos y susurrándose palabras al oído. Ron estaba cumpliendo con un castigo que le había puesto la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por haber intentado utilizar una pluma trucada de Sortilegios Weasley en el examen final.

En la sala no se oía a un alma. La señora Pince estaba en el mostrador de la entrada, de modo que Harry y Hermione se agazapaban al final de la última sala, medio a oscuras. Harry tenía las manos apoyadas en las mejillas de Hermione, como sujetándole el rostro, y la miraba con una intensidad casi febril.

- Te quiero.

- Lo se.

Y entonces volvieron a besarse, como cada vez, de forma ansiosa, como con furia. En todo aquel tiempo, el deseo no había menguado, sino que se había vuelto un instinto difícil de controlar que los mantenía en tensión siempre que estaban en la misma habitación. Habían llegado a un estado en el que la entrega era total, en cuerpo, espíritu y corazón.

- ¿Sabes? Lo de Snape me ha hecho pensar…

- ¿El qué?

- Que hiciera todo aquello sólo por amor a tu madre. Aunque ella estuviera casada con tu padre.

- ¿Y qué has pensado?

- Si alguna vez… - empezó ella, con aire algo tímido -, si alguna vez lo nuestro termina… sea por lo que sea, yo te seguiré queriendo. No importa qué pase. Si alguna vez acabamos con esto, seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga, siempre. Aunque nos alejemos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido. Un miedo loco se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué hablaba de terminar? ¿Acaso ella sí se sentía tan culpable por lo de Ron que pensaba que era mejor dejarlo? La última vez que hablaron de ello Hermione le dejó claro que seguiría con él pasara lo que pasase, pero de aquello hacía ya semanas.

- Porque el amor no siempre es eterno, no siempre es como lo que Snape sentía por tu madre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si algún día dejas de quererme - dijo ella lenta pero firmemente -, o si decides que es mejor que no estemos juntos, podrás seguir contando conmigo. Que si te hubieras muerto luchando contra Voldemort, yo también habría dedicado mi vida a vengarte, y me habría sacrificado si fuera necesario.

Harry estaba confuso. No sabía a qué venía aquello. Por mucho que conociera a Hermione, había una parte de la psique femenina que nunca entendería. Pero aunque no sabía si ella estaba diciendo todo esto por que temía perderle o porque le estaba avisando de que algún día podría dejar de quererle como le quería ahora, sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

- Yo no creo que nunca quiera estar con nadie que no seas tú, pero me alegro de saber que nada rompería nuestra amistad.

Ella sonrió. Harry, llegando a la conclusión de que seguía sin saber de qué trataba todo aquello pero que Hermione parecía haber aclarado algo consigo misma, se acercó para volver a besarla. Juntó sus labios con los de Hermione y sus lenguas se fundieron una vez más. Pegaron sus cuerpos y los brazos de Harry la rodearon. No oyeron los pasos que se acercaban.

- ¿La biblioteca, Hermione? Pensé que ya… - dijo la voz de Ron, cortándose en seco.

El cuerpo de Harry se paralizó y sintió la tensión en los músculos de Hermione también. Se separaron inmediatamente.

Harry sentía su cara ardiendo y las piernas temblando, el estómago hecho un nudo y los ojos húmedos. Alzó la mirada para ver a Ron.

- Ron, espera, puedo explicarlo…

Pero Ron, sin una palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Hermione y Harry cruzaron una mirada y salieron tras él.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, pensó Harry, mientras iban por los pasillos, buscándole. Era lo que llevaba temiendo meses. No sabía qué podía decirle cuando le encontraran, pero en aquel momento, tras haber visto la mirada de Ron, Harry se sintió peor de lo que jamás imaginó que podía sentirse. Se sintió sucio, despreciable, merecedor de el peor de los castigos. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así a su mejor amigo?

Se encontraron con Ginny en el pasillo del primer piso.

- ¿Has visto a Ron? - le preguntó Hermione, con la respiración agitada.

- Sí… acaba de salir a los terrenos, me lo he cruzado en la puerta. ¿Por?

No llegaron a contestarla. Ambos se apresuraron hacia los terrenos, a toda velocidad. Vieron a Ron a lo lejos, sentado bajo un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago. Llegaron hasta él y vieron que había clavado la vista en el agua, con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ron - empezó Hermione.

- No - murmuró él, sin levantar la vista -. No quiero oírlo.

- No es lo que piensas - dijo ella, sin saber qué decir.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo. Largaos de aquí.

Harry nunca había visto a Ron así. Nunca.

- Ron, lo siento - dijo Harry, sintiendo como si le hubieran encadenado una bola de plomo enorme al cuello.

Ron se giró hacia él y en sus ojos Harry vio odio. No enfado, ni decepción, ni siquiera el vacío con el que había tratado a Hermione. Era el odio de muerte. Solo Voldemort había mirado así a Harry hasta aquel momento. Se tambaleó, sacudido por el dolor. Nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos.

- No te atrevas a hablarme, no te atrevas a mirarme siquiera, traidor - dijo, con la más gélida de las voces.

- Ron, por favor - gimió Hermione -. Nos pasó sin darnos cuenta. Estamos enamorados.

- NO LO ESTÁIS. NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABE LO QUE ES QUERER. NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS LO SABE - gritó Ron, poniéndose de pie -. SI LO SUPIERAIS NUNCA ME HABRÍAIS HECHO ESTO - al final bajó la voz, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Os odio.

Hermione se echó a llorar y se acercó tentativamente a Ron, para abrazarle, o para intentar calmarle, para disculparse, Harry no tenía ni idea. Pero cuando se acercó demasiado, Ron le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

- Y tú… tú has jugado conmigo. Eres una zorra sangre sucia. Eres incluso más repulsiva que él - dijo, con toda la frialdad que era capaz de producir. Cada palabra sonó como el restallar de un látigo, y Hermione jadeó entre los sollozos.

Harry sintió un acceso de ira. ¿No era él, Ron, el que le había prometido a Hermione que siempre sería su amigo, pasara lo que pasase?

- No lo tomes con ella. Ódiame a mí si quieres, pero ella nunca ha querido hacerte ningún daño.

- Eras mi mejor amigo - susurró Ron, derramando una lágrima y con la voz rota -. ¿Cómo has podido?¿Cómo habéis podido? No quiero volver a veros. Nunca.

Y tras esto, se fue de allí. Esta vez no le siguieron. Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo y lloró amargamente, y Harry no tardó en acercarse y abrazarla, llorando también.

De pronto, Harry se sintió muy solo. Más solo que nunca. Más incluso que cuando Ron se marchó durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes. Harry jamás había visto más dolor en los ojos de Ron que aquella noche. Se preguntó si merecía la pena. En aquel momento, Hermione le parecía muy lejana, aunque estuviera abrazándola.

Nunca pensó que tendría que elegir entre Hermione y Ron. Y no podía elegir. No podía elegir a Hermione por encima de Ron, se dio cuenta enseguida. No podía vivir sin Ron. Dependía de él desde que lo había conocido. Era parte de sí mismo.

Entonces deseó correr hacia Ron y suplicarle su perdón, prometerle que nunca volvería a ver a Hermione como otra cosa que una amiga con tal de que Ron estuviera bien. Y cuando miró a Hermione, supo que ella también estaba deseándolo. Y sin embargo, cuando se miraron, se besaron, entre lágrimas.

Se besaron como si el beso fuera un salvavidas, un refugio. Pero por primera vez, el beso no les hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

- No podemos hacer esto, Harry - susurró ella, con la cara surcada de lágrimas -. No podemos hacerle tanto daño. No puedo.

- Lo se, Hermione. Tenemos que conseguir que lo entienda.

- No lo entenderá, Harry, ¿no lo ves? - gimió ella, frustrada y dolida.

- No, no, tiene que entenderlo, nos quiere, lo se, se lo haremos entender, debe haber algo que podamos hacer… - empezó a balbucear. Se levantó y se encaminó al castillo, siguiendo los pasos de Ron.

Tenía que haber una forma de no elegir. Tenía que haberla. El dolor y el miedo le quemaban en el pecho, y las lágrimas le cegaban, aunque se las quitaba con movimientos furiosos cada pocos minutos. Se sentía cansado. Quería dormirse y no despertarse, o irse de allí y no volver. Quería no tener que enfrentarse a aquello. Pero la parte de él que le había guiado siempre cuando había tenido miedo a lo largo de los años le impulsó hacia delante, hacia la sala común, hacia las escaleras y hacia la habitación de los chicos.

Se dio cuenta de que Hermione no lo había seguido, pero no le importó. En aquel momento sólo pensaba en Ron. Lo vio tendido sobre la cama, con los ojos rojos. Harry se acercó, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar Ron le miró, y no fue una mirada llena de odio, como la anterior. Era la mirada de Snape en sus ojos. La mirada atormentada de quien ama hasta que le duele. La mirada amarga, la mirada derrotada. Le clavo esa mirada a Harry, negó con la cabeza con tristeza y corrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama, ocultándose de la vista.

Harry se sentó en su propia cama, aturdido. Nada, nunca, le había traspasado con tanta fuerza como aquella mirada. En ese momento supo que nunca volvería a ser la misma persona. Jamás se perdonaría aquello.

No había vuelta atrás. La oscuridad lo engulló.

* * *

_Siento haber tardado tanto, de nuevo. Se que últimamente tardo más en actualizar, pero es que ahora trabajo seis días a la semana y apenas paso por casa. Así que dejaré de prometer tardar poco, porque sino luego tengo que disculparme siempre xD. Bueno, vale, al menos prometo actualizar el jueves como tarde, que es mi próximo día libre. Pero intentaré hacerlo antes. Por otro lado, además de tardar, os vengo con este bodrio de capítulo. Es pa' matarme, lo se. No me gusta nada de nada como me ha quedado. Pero por más que intentaba cambiar las cosas, o reescribirlo, cada vez me gustaba menos T.T. En fin, que al menos espero no cagarla con el siguiente capítulo, que es el que más miedo me da escribir. Bueno, ese no lo subiré hasta que quede perfecto, así que no tenéis que preocuparos de tener que volver a leer bazofia como la de este. Porque madre mía, qué poco me gusta. Creo que es, sin duda, el peor de los trece que llevo. Vale, ya podéis tirarme tomatazos. De todas formas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me seguís apoyando para que escriba esto, sin vosotros lo habría dejado hace ya tiempo. ¡Sois geniales! Besos,_

**Nelletha**


	14. El final del amor

**  
XIV. El final del amor  
**

Cada hora era un tormento. Ron no había vuelto a hablar a Harry, y tampoco a Hermione, al parecer. Se las ingeniaba para dormir fuera del dormitorio, y sólo le veían en las clases. Si intentaban hablar con él les ignoraba categóricamente y desaparecía. Y así pasaron tres días.

Harry estaba destrozado. Había una parte (muy grande) de él que se negaba a aceptar que había perdido a Ron. Por eso, cada vez que le miraba con frialdad, o que actuaba como si no le hubiera visto, Harry volvía a hundirse. Cada vez que miraba a su lado y estaba sólo Hermione, se sentía más y más desesperado. Quería a Hermione con toda su alma, pero necesitaba a Ron.

Apenas conseguía dormir. La culpa le abrumaba. A veces, incluso, se sentía furioso con Hermione y la culpaba a ella. Ella se había interpuesto entre Ron y Harry. Ella había sido el motivo de todo aquello. Pero cuando se le pasaba el enfado se daba cuenta de que todos esos pensamientos no tenían sentido. Ron se había interpuesto entre Harry y Hermione, y él mismo se había interpuesto entre Hermione y Ron. Si se paraba a pensarlo, siempre había sido así. Su relación con cada uno de sus amigos siempre había dependido del otro. Cuando estaban sólo dos, se sentían incompletos. Estaban demasiado unidos entre ellos.

Por lo tanto, Harry sabía que Ron no sólo estaba dolido porque estaba enamorado de Hermione. Sabía que en el fondo Hermione y él habían roto una regla. Su amistad, la amistad que les unía a los tres, no constaba de tres relaciones separadas, sino de una sola. Y Hermione y Harry habían establecido otra, independiente de Ron. Solo que al final había resultado no ser tan independiente.

Cuando se quedaba solo con Hermione, había algo distinto. Algo había cambiado. Se besaban más que nunca, hablaban más que nunca, se miraban con más intensidad que nunca. Pero la felicidad que les había envuelto se había marchado con Ron. Y Harry sabía que, cómo él hacía con ella, Hermione a veces le culpaba por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Empezaron a discutir.

- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, sin más - dijo Hermione dos días después de que Ron lo descubriera todo.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? Aunque lo dejáramos ahora él no nos perdonaría.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo?

- No se si tiene sentido seguir. Esta relación está resultando demasiado cara.

Hermione le miró, dolida. Harry no pudo soportar ver el daño que le había hecho y se maldijo. ¿Por qué narices no pensaría las cosas antes de abrir la boca?

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Ahora mismo eres lo único que me queda.

- Pero ya no es suficiente. No eres feliz.

- ¿Acaso tú eres feliz?

Hermione bajó la mirada. Harry temió que se echara a llorar. La tarde anterior no había dejado de derramar lágrimas hasta que se había dormido de puro cansancio en la cama de la Sala de Menesteres. Pero cuando Hermione volvió a alzar la cabeza, Harry vio sus ojos secos, casi vidriosos.

- No.

Aquella palabra le dolió más de lo que esperaba. Si ella le hubiera dicho que a pesar de todo era feliz, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas. Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. Pasaron casi toda la noche despiertos, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando, sin tocarse siquiera. Y mientras, Harry seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en todo lo que había perdido en tan poco tiempo.

Era Ron. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Y él no era más que un traidor.

Cuando por fin se durmió, tuvo pesadillas.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione aparecieron en la clase de Transformaciones con un par de marcadas ojeras. Vieron que Ron también estaba demacrado, más pálido y delgado de lo habitual. Hasta el rojo de su pelo parecía descolorido. A Harry le recordó a Tonks durante el sexto año. Su aire ausente, su mirada perdida y el eterno rictus en el rostro que les hacía parecer que podían echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. La culpa volvió a machacar las entrañas de Harry.

Al final de la clase, Ron se acercó a hablar con McGonagall mientras todos recogían sus cosas. No oyeron lo que él le decía, porque apenas susurraba, pero tanto Harry como Hermione escucharon claramente la respuesta.

- ¿Marcharse, Señor Weasley? No lo entiendo.

Ron le contestó de nuevo entre murmullos.

- No me parece la mejor idea, pero si está tan decidido… pase por mi despecho esta tarde y le daremos de baja. Aunque si necesita…

Ron la interrumpió y se acercó a la puerta para marcharse. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y se apresuraron para alcanzarle.

- ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza, les miró brevemente y luego se alejó por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

- Se va… - musitó Hermione.

Harry ni siquiera la contestó. Se dirigió, cansado y derrotado, a la sala de Menesteres una vez más. Era su refugio, ahora más que nunca. Hermione le siguió.

Según entraron Harry se dejó caer en la cama. No le importaba si tenían clase después o si le castigarían por faltar. No se dio cuenta, clavada como tenía la mirada en el techo, pero si hubiera mirado a Hermione habría visto el brillo desesperado de decisión en sus ojos.

- Harry, no puedes seguir así.

- ¿Así?

- Torturándote. Castigándote por esto.

- No se qué pretendes que haga. Hemos perdido a Ron - el tono de Harry era inexpresivo.

- Quizá sólo hay que esperar a que se calme todo. Pero no puedes seguir aquí encerrado, sin comer, sin dormir…

- Era mi mejor amigo.

- No me hables como si no supiera quién es. Por si no lo sabías Ron también es importante para mí - murmuró Hermione, con dureza.

- Entonces entenderás porqué estoy como estoy - dijo Harry, mirándola. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, en tensión. La sensación de soledad acechó en el aire y Harry se aterró. ¿Por qué cuando más difícil era todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que discutir con la única persona del mundo que le sostenía?

- Harry - la voz de Hermione era ronca, llena de emoción -. ¿No te das cuenta? Te quiero tanto que no soporto verte así.

- Lo se - suspiró él -. Necesitamos mantenernos unidos y dejar de discutir por estupideces. Lo último que quiero ahora es alejarme de ti.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor.

- No se si soy suficiente para curar esta herida.

- Te quiero, Hermione. Eso es más que suficiente - Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Débil, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Necesitaba saber que Hermione estaba bien, pasara lo que pasase.

- Lo se - susurró ella, acercándose y recostándose a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza encima del pecho de Harry y él se sintió atacado por su amor como si le arrollara. La estrechó entre sus brazos, recordando de pronto por qué había sucedido todo aquello. Por estar tan enamorado de ella que no podía renunciar a lo que tenían. Todo se hizo un poco más soportable entonces.

- Le echo de menos - dijo él entonces. Se giró para mirarla, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos enormes que le hacían temblar, y se acercó para besarla. Fue un beso lento, muy lento, dulce y triste. Y siguieron besándose, acariciándose con cariño, rozándose apenas por miedo a hacerse más daño. Se desnudaron poco a poco, como habían hecho ya tantas veces, hasta que se quedaron entrelazados. Piel, cintura, mirada, pechos, dientes, pies, lengua, espalda y muslos. Harry la penetró con la misma delicadeza y lentitud, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mientras ella le miraba a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez. Se movieron al mismo compás cadencioso, como un reloj, como un balanceo, suavemente. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, demasiado concentrados en quererse, en el placer, en la fusión. Cuando al final sus cuerpos tomaron el control, sus instintos se desbocaron, la desesperación llegó, y empezaron a moverse más y más rápido, entre suspiros. Cada caricia se coló en lo más profundo de sus almas, y se susurraron al oído que se amaban una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo les inundó. En ese momento, Harry creyó ver lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Hermione.

Se dejaron caer en el colchón, abrazados. El tiempo parecía aún detenido. Harry sólo podía pensar en el palpitar aún desbocado de Hermione, que sentía a través de la piel de su pecho. En aquellos momentos, a Harry le costaba distinguir dónde terminaba ella y empezaba él.

Sin embargo, el momento mágico se rompió. Hermione se levantó, desnuda. Harry la contempló a la luz del atardecer. El sol se colaba por la ventana y resbalaba por su piel como caramelo dorado. Los ojos le brillaban.

Harry la vio coger la varita y supo instintivamente lo que iba a hacer ella. Y, a pesar de todo, en aquel momento pensó que era la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Hermione le apuntó con la varita, con la mirada llena de resolución y de dolor.

- No puedes cargar con esto. Lo siento, Harry - dijo en un susurro quebrado -. ¡Obliviate!

* * *

_  
Bueno, aquí está el ecuador de la historia, por fin. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! Besos,_

**Nelletha**


	15. Memoria

**  
XV. Memoria**

La nada se cernía sobre él, como una neblina gris. Una parte recóndita de su mente se preguntaba si no debería sentir algo. Dolor, felicidad, alivio, miedo… lo que fuera. En cambio, se sentía vacío y en paz, como la superficie del océano en una noche clara.

No sabía si estaba soñando. Probablemente así fuera. O quizá estaba despierto pero su cerebro no interpretaba los estímulos de sus sentidos. Sea como fuere, estaba desconectado del mundo. Estaba incluso desconectado de sí mismo.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido. Podría haber sido un minuto, o un año.

El aturdimiento le entumecía. A ratos, era consciente de su propio cuerpo. La mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, era como una conciencia etérea que flotara por el espacio y el tiempo. Sólo que no sabía nunca definir ni ese espacio ni ese tiempo.

¿Si no sabía ni dónde estaba, ni podía sentir el paso del tiempo, cómo podía estar seguro de que realmente había espacio y tiempo? Pensamientos como este cruzaban como relámpagos su mente, abandonándolo después y dejándolo en medio de aquella neblina, como si nunca hubieran pasado.

_Out of nowhere, out of my thoughts…_

Hubo un momento en el que empezó a recibir sonidos. No sabía lo que eran, pero sonaban familiares. Eran como melodías que a veces se superponían, creando un coro de sonidos que no dejaba de cambiar. Al principio le sorprendieron, pero luego se olvido de ellos.

- Debió de ser un golpe realmente fuerte.

- Cuando le encontré estaba tendido en el suelo, con una gran herida en la cabeza.

- Hizo un magnífico trabajo cerrándola, señorita Granger. No le ha quedado ni la cicatriz…

Había sonidos que a veces se repetían. No sabía si significaban algo, pero aunque así fuera, a él no le importaba. Seguía flotando en el límite de la consciencia, en aquel limbo de sensaciones que parecían no tener fin.

_But now you're gone, you are far gone…_

A veces, los sonidos cesaban por completo y él, que ni siquiera sabía lo que eran, se descubría echándolos de menos. Aquellas melodías traían consigo una calidez líquida que le mecía entre sus sueños.

- La señora Pomfrey dice que lo más probable es que pierda la memoria a corto plazo.

- Pero la recuperará, ¿no?

- No cree que vaya a recordar nada de lo pasado los últimos meses, Ron…

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero en algún momento dos piezas en su mente encajaron y supo, instintivamente, que los sonidos eran voces, voces que articulaban palabras. Aunque no sabía a quienes pertenecían, ni entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Las palabras llegaban a su cerebro, pero no evocaban significados.

_You were for me that night everything I always dreamt of in life…_

Cada vez había más luz.

- Yo nunca quise que esto pasara. Se lo que dije, y aunque me hayas hecho tanto daño… aunque no te pueda perdonar… eres mi mejor amigo, Harry.

Algunas voces traían dolor consigo.

_Let me sing you a waltz…_

Otras voces le hacían llorar en sueños.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… lo siento tanto, Ron.

- Y yo… pero no puedo perdonarle… perdonaros. No puedo.

- Él no va a recordar nada - la voz se volvía suplicante -. No se lo diremos nunca. Nunca lo sabrá. Todo será como antes.

- Tú y yo lo sabremos, Hermione.

Hermione. Era una palabra que sacudía algo dentro de él.

_Even tomorrow…_

- Empecemos de nuevo.

El aturdimiento empezaba a desaparecer. La neblina se disipaba lentamente.

- Júrame que jamás se lo dirás.

¿Ron?

- Lo juro.

- Empecemos de nuevo.

La melodía le invadió, hundiéndolo en el sueño.

_…my heart will stay yours until I die._

_  
Until I die…_

* * *

_  
Vale, ESTE es el verdadero ecuador de la historia xD. Se que es corto, como el anterior, pero porque ambos son capítulos atípicos. Las frases en inglés que he puesto voy a traducirlas aquí para el que no las entienda, porque ponerlo en medio del capítulo me sabía fatal._

- Out of nowhere, out of my thoughts / Salido de ninguna parte, salido de mis pensamientos

- But now you're gone, you are far gone / Pero ahora te has ido, te has marchado lejos

- You were for me that night everything I always dreamt of in life / Tu fuiste para mí aquella noche todo lo que siempre había soñado en mi vida

- Let me sing you a waltz / Déjame cantarte un vals

- Even tomorrow / Incluso mañana

- My heart will stay yours until I die / Mi corazón será tuyo hasta que muera

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y, si alguno conoce la canción en cuestión, que sepa que he estado escribiendo todo el capítulo con ella de fondo. ¡Saludos!_

**********Nelletha**


End file.
